The Frozen Sword
by lunar9ueen
Summary: Slight AU. Shinsengumi here was an elite force, aiming to end the long war between humans and demons, or oni. From little kids to fine samurai, this tale would tell their history. Chizuru was an abandoned oni child who was saved by them. However, this innocent little girl was not aware yet that she was needed to save a certain boy from a wrong path...
1. Prologue: Snow

**Hello, this is my first Hakuoki fic!^^ It's slight AU, so I will start from their young days, and my own version Chizuru's past. Shinsengumi here is not a group that fight for shogunate, but a samurai group that formed to fight Oni, or Demon. **

**By the way, English is not my first language so forgive me for grammatical errors etc T_T **

**My grammar sucks and my vocabulary knowledge is so-so (oh how I wish to know more difficult words so I could make more dramatic sentences T_T), but I think it's still understandable :D**

**The first chapter is more just like a prologue…oh well, guess I've talked too much! Let's start reading and don't forget to review!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki, wish I did. They belong to Idea Factory. No profit obtained by writing this story.**

**Update: I've changed the image cover. I made it myself. However, I don't own those magnificent arworks, I just edited it~ nothing more. The original pictures are credited to the artists.**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

PROLOGUE: SNOW

* * *

_Snow… pure white snow had started to fall from the midnight sky._

* * *

_Winter had come once again._

* * *

A ten-year old little girl was sitting on the wooden floor, fascinating to see the falling snowflakes. She was smiling with happy expression. She had really loved snow since many years ago.

"Chizuru," a stern male voice approached her. The girl turned around and saw Hijikata Toshizo, the most discipline creature in that manor, if not in the whole world. He was still 20 years old, and already had that killing look. "It's already late, who gives you permission to get out of your room in this hour, especially in this cold weather?"

Chizuru stood up and bowed her head to the young male, "I'm sorry, Hijikata-san."

Without looking back, she went to her room. Hijikata said nothing, but Chizuru could feel those amethyst eyes still followed her every step until he was sure that she was already in her room.

"Hijikata-san is so protective like always", Chizuru grunted. She was lying on her futon and slipping through the warm blanket. "I wish I could see the snow for a bit longer…," she murmured and stared at the ceiling. She was not in the position to object anyway. After all, it's the Shinsengumi who had saved her life, and then decided to take care of her. Minutes later, Chizuru had fallen asleep and dreamt about the past...her past…about the snowy night that crossed her fated meeting with the Shinsengumi.

* * *

_It happened in the winter, five years ago…_

* * *

This was the era where human and oni had been fighting each other. Oni was a superior being who underestimated human and wanted to dominate the world. It caused the war to break everywhere, and of course, the war had threatened the innocent people. The situation was chaotic and it had been years since the war started. Kyoto was the most affected city because it's the capital. Many innocent victims were killed there.

In this desperate moment, there was this young man called Kondou Isami who intended to end this war. He was the owner of a small dojo in Edo, who moved to Kyoto with a group of men, most of them were his own disciples. Along with him, there were Hijikata Toshizo; his childhood friend who shared a same ambition, the strong Nagakura Shinpachi and young spear master Harada Sanosuke; who often visited his dojo, and about at the same age as Hijikata. There were also a sword prodigy at the age nine; the child Okita Souji, and Toudou Heisuke; still six years old at that time, but begging Kondou to bring him along, since his parents were murdered by oni and he felt obligated to fight.

People laughed at them, especially on the departure day. Well, what could have a small group of teenagers and children done? Even though they were good with swords, there was no way they could survive this war.

Even so, Kondou was an optimistic yet stubborn man. He was planning to gather as many people as possible in Kyoto before joining the war. He and his friends weren't that stupid to throw their lives so easily.

On their way, on a certain freezing night, they saw many people gathered in front of a house. The house looked like it had been abandoned for quite a long time. The snow had piled up around it. The curious Kondou and his comrades joined the people to see anything that had distracted such large crowd.

"Hey, why the heck you gather in front of someone else's house?" Nagakura asked a man besides him.

The man sighed and answered, "There's an oni child lives there, it looks like she has been abandoned by her father. Her father, Yukimura Kodo is a mad scientist who often abused his own daughter. However, Kodo disappeared two weeks ago and left that child alone."

Harada, who was next to Nagakura, asked, "And then what happened to that child? Has she been saved yet?"

The man shook his head and continued, "Who wants to save an oni? In this era where people and oni fight each other, there's no way we humans could save an oni. We just watch her from here everyday to see how long she could live without her father. It's interesting to watch, after all." He chuckled.

Right after the man finished his words, Hijikata punched him and shouted, "How could you say anything like that?! That child is innocent! She didn't choose to be born as an oni! She's a victim here! You consider yourself as human?! You could be even worse than her father!"

People trembled in fear as they saw the teen's angry purple eyes. Without saying anything, Kondou stepped to the crowd and ran through the house. The rest of his men followed him afterwards.

"…Father..?"

Kondou stopped and saw a pair of big brown hopeful eyes. She was tiny and just about five years old, with bruised body and dirty torn kimono. It looked like she was cooking, although what they could see in the cauldron was just something like charcoal.

"Oh, you're not my father..," the girl tried to look tough despite her terrible looks. Seconds later, she collapsed but Hijikata managed to catch her before she hit the floor. It was clear that she had been exhausted from living alone with sick body, without anyone helping her. "So, it's true..," the girl opened her eyes slowly before falling asleep in Hijikata's arms. "Father said…that he won't come back…so, it's true.."

It was a heart-wrenching experience, even for the damn people who had watched her suffering alone for weeks. Hijikata still held her until Kondou broke the silence, "Toshi, let's look for the nearest doctor. After that, we will bring her to Kyoto with us".

No one objected Kondou's decision, the group walked through the large crowd with angry glares. Nobody dared to prevent them from going. Perhaps they were grateful that a bunch of brats could finally get rid of that demon child. Some people whispered about the child would bring bad luck in the future and even told the kids, Okita and Heisuke to stay away from her even though they would be in journey together. Okita suddenly pointed a short sword at the crowd and said, "Maybe what I should truly avoid is becoming a terrible adult like you all."

Heisuke just glared at them. It was painful to see a girl who was about the same age as him had been treated like that. When they almost arrived in the doctor's house, the girl woke up and smiled while gazing at the sky.

"Snow…I'm so happy…it's beautiful…and always cheer me on…"

From what they got a few days later, after the girl had been fully recovered, her name was Yukimura Chizuru, an adopted daughter of Yukimura Kodo, an oni who was also known as "mad scientist" due to his extreme experiments that often used living humans. Chizuru's real parents had long died so she had taken by Kodo, who happened to be her relative. Kodo abused her whenever he felt displeased with his experiments, but also treated her badly for no particular reason. It looked like Kodo adopted her not as his child, but as his stress reliever. Fortunately, she was also an oni, so Kodo would not use her as one of his guinea pig. Maybe Kodo got bored and decided to get rid of her at last.

When the group finally arrived in Kyoto, they had hard times at first, but slowly they gained people's trust and became an élite force to fight the oni. Although they were just humans, their spirit and sword skills often suppressed the oni's. The oni's advantages were their healing ability and fierce strength, but basically they didn't really know how to use swords well. So, with good tactic and strategy, human with great swordsmanship could pierce an oni's heart to kill them.

The member of the group increased every year and they also got a big manor as their headquarters from government, the Aizu Clan. Another positive thing, the people had accepted Chizuru as one of them after seeing her innocent look and hearing about her sad past. The group practiced everyday with genuine hope to end this war, with Kondou Isami as the Commander and Hijikata Toshizo as the strict Vice-Commander.

* * *

…_It had been five years ago…Now, Chizuru was already a ten-year old cheerful girl._

* * *

_That was the beginning of Shinsengumi, the official name of the group._

* * *

**Sorry but Saito hasn't made his appearance yet!^^ but he will in the next chapter (which will be finished soon!) Wonder how he would be in his teen days? XD Just wait for the update! Also, please REVIEW! It will give me supports more than you know to continue this story.**


	2. Encounter

**I've never thought that I would upload two chapters in two days…in a row…**

**Actually I was planning to finish this chapter after a few days while waiting for the prologue chapter's reviews, but dunno why suddenly I got inspiration and finished it in no time *_***

**Anyway, let's read and enjoy this story :3 forgive me for my broken English T_T**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 1: ENCOUNTER

* * *

Chizuru woke up with tears in her eyes. The dream had reminded her of her sad past, which she had been trying to forget. She wiped her eyes and opened the shoji door. The snow had stopped and left a pile stock of it. It was a cold and cloudy morning, but Chizuru enjoyed this kind of weather. She went to kitchen to prepare the breakfast. It had been her routine since living with Shinsengumi. It was her idea after all, she didn't want to be a burden to her saviors.

"Good morning, Chizuru!", Heisuke had already in the kitchen. The original members of Shinsengumi took turn of cooking meals, with the exception of Commander and Vice-Commander. Chizuru helped them everyday, and today was Heisuke's turn. Chizuru had felt that Shinsengumi was her real family. She had never considered herself as an oni anyway.

The original members were considered executives, despite their young ages, because they were the founders. The rest of the men and new members had been living in the back parts of the manor, and prepared meals for themselves.

Chizuru smiled and replied, "Good morning, Heisuke-kun." The 11 year-old boy, who was just one year older than her, was the most cheerful among them. However, Nagakura and Harada found that this kid was fun to tease and laugh at…Oh well, look, both of them had just entered the kitchen and stole the breakfast…

After the long cat-and-mouse game between Nagakura, Harada, and Heisuke, which had been ended by angry Hijikata, they gathered to eat. The cheerful talks and laughter filled the room until Hijikata started to speak with his usual serious tone.

"So, Yamazaki has found out something new about this mysterious assassin." The room became silent in an instant.

Yamazaki was Shinsengumi's spy, and he was also in charge of medic. Chizuru had learned a lot from him about medical knowledge. Since she couldn't fight, she tried to master about first aid at least to help the Shinsengumi. This assassin Hijikata was talking about had bothered Shinsengumi for almost a year. It looked like he was hired to kill anyone who wanted to join Shinsengumi or went against the oni. He hid his appearance with some kind of black coat, but nobody had ever seen him to tell his characteristics clearly. This mysterious killer had quick moves and left immediately after finishing the victim.

"This murderer…," Hijikata continued. "…based on the research and witness, Yamazaki stated that he is probably only a young boy."

The people's eyes in the room filled with shock. "But who on earth could-!" Okita shouted before Hijikata said, "He was probably only around your age, Souji, or even younger. Yamazaki has seen him many times before he came to this conclusion. Unfortunately, Yamazaki couldn't prevent this boy from killing, because he did it very quickly and professional. He has smaller figure than Souji but it's no doubt that he is only about 13 or 14 years old. Like the people said, he is wearing a long black robe and a mask that only show his eyes, not even his hair."

"So he looks like Yamazaki the ninja, but with more mysterious and closed attire," Nagakura muttered with bored look while stealing Heisuke's meal.

"Mmm, it will be difficult because we don't know his real appearance," said Kondou. "But at least we know more about him. It's a shame that a kid could give the Shinsengumi headache for a long time, though."

Chizuru nodded in silence. The Shinsengumi, had defeated many oni with their amazing skills. It had motivated other samurai and common people to go against oni. The oni attack had been successfully reduced since then. Actually, the oni clan was not as many as human, but it was just difficult to completely beat them.

"Hijikata-san, would it be possible for him to sneak into this manor?" asked Okita. "It looks like he's targeting anyone who against the oni, and Shinsengumi is a perfect example."

"It might happen, Souji, but our guards will try their best to prevent it." answered Hijikata.

"They would get killed by him before it happened. We all know that, but it might be interesting…to test which one is stronger, me or him?" Okita grinned.

Kondou frowned his eyebrows, "Souji, stop talking nonsense! Our guards are more than capable to catch him. Besides, there have never been intruders in this manor! Who on earth dares to enter Shinsengumi Headquarters?"

"Alright, alright, forgive me, Kondou-san," the 14 year-old boy turned around to finish his meal, but that excited grin had never left his face.

* * *

_Okita-san has been always like that..._

* * *

Okita Souji had been claimed as sword genius at very young age. He had beaten both Nagakura and Harada in a match, despite their bigger figures and older ages. However, he didn't want to fight against Kondou, as he respected him as a leader and an older brother. He had never laid a finger on Hijikata either, because it would make Kondou angry, although Okita would have been very happy if the chance ever came. Naturally, it was understandable if someone like him felt irritated upon hearing a young boy around his age could bother Shinsengumi, the élite force.

After finishing their breakfast, they walked out of the door for morning practice preparation. Chizuru followed them before suddenly Hijikata spoke, "Wait, I forgot to tell you something important."

The silence once again filled the room.

"This assassin is left-handed."

* * *

It was winter, so the practice was tougher than usual. Even so, Kondou and Hijikata wouldn't give the men days off because they believed it would lessen the 'warrior-spirit' or whatever they called it. However, a week later, there was an occasional blizzard. That way Kondou and Hijikata had no other choices but to give their men some free time, including the gate guards.

It meant less work for Shinsengumi. Oni rarely launched an attack in this extreme weather, which was good. At least they knew that blizzard could even prevent oni from taking another victim.

One night, the blizzard had stopped and been followed by falling snowflakes. Chizuru, who had always been fascinated by snow, didn't want to miss this opportunity. Without taking a scarf or coat despite the freezing weather, she sat on the floor in front of her room to admire the pretty landscape.

What she didn't expect was that there was someone else in the middle of garden. He was looking at the sky as he had always been waiting for this moment.

Due to the falling snow and dark night, Chizuru couldn't tell who he was. So, the curious little girl took a step closer to him. At the same time, the figure turned around and stared at Chizuru. Chizuru felt her body froze when their distance were only two feet away.

* * *

_There he was..._

* * *

Black robe, black gloves, and the black mask...with his eyes became his only body parts that were shown.

There were katana and wakizashi strapped on his right hip, which meant that he used them with his left hand.

As the rumor said, he was only a small young boy in his early teens.

They stared for seconds that felt like hours. Strange, Chizuru didn't feel scared at all. There was something in this boy's azure eyes. Those were a pair of sad eyes, not the eyes of a murderer. Chizuru had never seen such cold but very sad eyes before.

"Hey...could it be that you...the mysterious assassin?" Chizuru asked hesitantly. What a fool question, she asked when she already knew the answer.

* * *

_But the boy didn't answer._

* * *

"...What are you doing here? How did you manage to enter this manor?"

He just kept silent and glanced at Chizuru's innocent brown eyes with his deep blue eyes.

Chizuru repeated her questions many times then, but the boy's reaction was just the same. He was like a pale ice statue which covered in black clothing. Somehow Chizuru felt this boy had been suffering for a long time. She didn't know whether it's true or not, but at least that was the impression she got by looking at his eyes, although his lips didn't say a thing.

Chizuru smiled and said, "I know why you don't want to answer my questions. It's because you don't know me yet, right? My name is Yukimura Chizuru. Nice to meet you," she bowed.

She didn't wait for the boy's response, which she knew that would be useless. She started to tell him about herself, how she ended up living with Shinsengumi, and many more. In the part when she mentioned that she was an oni, there was a hint of gasp in the expressionless boy's eyes. However, it only lasted a second before they turned sad and cold once again.

"So..," said Chizuru. "I've told you everything about me, so let's be friends!" She gave him a wide smile but the boy still refused to say a word. Chizuru had become used of it, but this optimistic girl just wanted to help him by bringing happiness to those sad eyes. Common people wouldn't notice it, but Chizuru, who had a sad past, could somehow feel it. Her eyes were like those too before joining the Shinsengumi. The only difference was this boy's eyes were much sadder.

"As your friend, I'll give you a present for our first meeting!" Chizuru still tried to break the ice between them. "Let's see..." She looked for something, wished to find a thing in her pocket. But she was only wearing a sleeping yukata, so she didn't bring anything with her.

"Too bad!" Chizuru grunted. She ashamely looked back at the boy, "I'm sorry...I have some sweets back in my room...But if I left to take it, you would go before I come back... right...?" Tears started to form in her big chocolate eyes. It was strange, but she didn't want this boy to disappear, not when his sapphire eyes were still filled with that painful sadness. Chizuru had always been helped by people around her, especially the Shinsengumi, so she wanted to do some kindness for other people. How could she slip this opportunity, when there was a suffered person in front of her, and it might be that only her who could feel it? She felt really useless.

The tears had dropped from her eyes and the mysterious boy just kept looking at her in silence. Suddenly, Chizuru realized of something. She untied her ponytail and released a simple white twine with an instant happy face.

"At this moment, I only have this. But I hope you will take it as our friendship symbol! You know, a present from a friend should be treasured forever! No matter how cheap or dull it is!" She gave it to the boy, but he did nothing.

Chizuru continued asking, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Of course he didn't answer, but Chizuru was not waiting for his response. She took the boy's hand, his left hand, which was covered in a black glove, and put the hair tie on it. While doing this, she kept mumbling about how that kind of hair tie had become a trend among the samurai...how Kondou, Okita, and even Heisuke used it in various ways...but how she got bored by looking at those men who had always tied their hair back...wished they tried a different and more creative styles...

She kept talking and talking about everything that crossed her mind until...

"..."

"...Are you not afraid of me?"

* * *

**Kyaaa! We all know who the boy is! *inner fangirl starts to dance***

**Ahem, well, since this is supposed to be an angst-romance fic, I'm not planning to make a typical corny love story. I want to try something different with this project :3 please REVIEW!**

**Next chapter is coming soon~ thanks for reading anyway! XD**


	3. Assassin

**I'm so into Hakuoki right now so I'm in high spirit to update :3 wish I don't get too much writer's block…**

**Btw, in this story so far, their ages are younger than theirs in the game/anime. I'm planning to cover their young days before they turn out to be the outstanding men we used to know XD Aaah, they would be in later chapters anyway *minor spoiler***

**So, for those who are confused, in this fic so far, Chizuru is 10 years old (she was saved by Shinsengumi at the age 5), Heisuke is 11, Saito is 13, Okita is 14, Nagakura and Harada are 19, Hijikata is 20, and Kondou is 24.**

**Anyway, let's start reading!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 2: ASSASSIN

* * *

"...Are you not afraid of me?"

Chizuru couldn't help but feel a bit shocked upon hearing his first words to her. His voice was just like an ordinary young boy's, but the way he spoke was cold and flat. He also said it with nothing but a whispering voice. It looked like he had never talked much. More importantly, Chizuru had never thought that he would ask such question, but she managed to calm herself down and answered him.

"No."

The boy stared at her and asked another question, "You already knew who I am, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I could kill you."

"But you didn't do it, and we're already friends, so I'm not afraid."

The boy gasped when he heard Chizuru's quick and clear response. Chizuru herself was confused from where that she got such courage to answer the famous assassin's threatening question. But she didn't take her eyes off him, to prove that she was serious with her statement.

"...I've never said that I'm already your friend," replied the boy coldly.

Chizuru inhaled a deep breath while trying to stay calm, "I've given you a present to celebrate our friendship, and you have taken it. That way we have been officially friends."

"You forced me to."

"Then it's your fault for not answering," the little girl grunted with her cute angry face.

There was an awkward silence before the boy took his blue eyes off Chizuru and looked down at the white hair tie on his left hand. He held the gift for seconds more before keeping it in his inner pocket. Chizuru swore that his eyes softened when he did it. She felt really glad and gave him a wide smile once more. She was so happy that she didn't realize the snow had stopped.

"I'll leave you for today," the boy took a step away, "...because it didn't seem that your eyes were lying."

* * *

_So the reason why he kept staring at my eyes was to test whether I truly meant my words or not..._

* * *

"But the next time we meet, I can't guarantee your safety," he continued with a flat tone and prepared to go.

Chizuru ran after him, "Wait, at least tell me your name!"

"YES, YOU'D BETTER STATE YOUR NAME BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A CORPSE, MURDERER!"

They both were shocked and looked at the young teen who roared those words. His green eyes burned with rage and he had already drawn his katana.

"Okita-san!"

Before Chizuru could fully realize about what was happening, Heisuke pulled her away from the mysterious boy, "Chizuru! Are you alright?! What has he done to you?!"

"Heisuke-kun! No, he is-"

"Good job, Chizuru! You've already drawn his attention long enough for our attack preparation!" Kondou appeared out of nowhere while drawing his blade.

"Days off don't always mean that we have let our guards down," said Hijikata. "But I praise your stupid bravery to enter Shinsengumi Headquarters, little intruder."

"Wow, he's really only a child!" Nagakura showed himself, looked surprised. "Then it will be a piece of cake, right Sano?"

"Yes," answered Harada in his spear fighting stance. "Much to my disappointment, he looks weak and pathetic."

The Shinsengumi had surrounded the boy, who stared at them and whispered, "So it's a trap..."

"No, wait! You're wrong! I'm just-," Chizuru struggled in Heisuke's arms but her words were lost in Kondou's order.

"Capture but don't kill him! We need to interrogate him so we can get more information about the oni troops. You've been working for them, are you an oni, too?!"

After quite some time, the boy answered in a low voice, "I work for them, but I'm just the same creature like you all..."

The fact that he was actually a human somehow had relaxed Chizuru's heart a bit.

"You'd better talk more later!" Okita had already dashed towards him, the sword prodigy had been longing to test this fugitive's strength.

"Souji! Don't-!" Hijikata shouted but the boy in black had already landed his punch on Okita's stomach. Okita was thrown away and he groaned in pain.

"Souji!" Nagakura and Harada caught him before his body hit the ground, but he was already unconscious. "You bastard!" shouted Nagakura.

"You must be grateful to me," said the boy with no expression, as this event had already been his routine. "You know what would've happened if I attacked him with my katana instead of my fist. Fortunately, today I only came to investigate your headquarters. I don't carry an order to kill."

"And who's this big boss who have ordered you?!" asked Harada angrily, still holding the unconscious Okita.

"I have no obligation to tell you," replied the boy calmly.

"Then tell us your name," Kondou suddenly spoke, "Your master wouldn't blame you from doing such thing, right? Besides, you've already snuck into our house. It's rude for a kid like you for not introducing yourself after getting caught."

Chizuru felt that Kondou had softened his tone and tried to reach the boy with more father-like attitude, although he was still holding his sword. Could it be that he also felt the sadness in the boy's eyes?

"Kondou-san, what are you doing? We should immediately capture this little-" Hijikata protested, but Kondou kept looking at the boy, who stared back at him. "Keep silent, Toshi..."

The long and cold silence once again...Chizuru knew that the boy was analyzing Kondou's eyes to tell if he pretended to be nice or not. But the boy had doubted her, thought she had set a trap, even though he indirectly said that he believed her before. Her tears had been starting to drop due to this fact...

"...It's Saito...Saito Hajime...don't call me a kid, I'm already 13," the boy finally spoke in a slightly annoyed voice. "...and don't ever think that you've caught me." He jumped high beyond the Shinsengumi's reach, "We're going meet again...sooner than you might expect." He started to vanish in the midnight sky before glaring at Chizuru with his icy eyes, which now looked really sad yet more painful.

Although their distance was quite far, and his lips were still covered in the black mask, Chizuru could hear that he was whispering...

"...Liar..."

And then, he disappeared.

"Wait! Saito-san! It's just a misunderstanding! I'm not lying! Please...wait...Saito-san..," Chizuru cried but of course Saito couldn't hear her anymore.

She wept in frustration when suddenly she heard Kondou said something.

"This Saito boy..," he murmured.

"...is probably a very pitiful person."

* * *

**Aww Saito's past is quite dark! *sob sob* I enjoyed it while writing this, though.**

**Do you like it? Please REVIEW and thanks for reading! XD**


	4. Past

**Hello! This is weekend so I managed to write two chapters in one day! But the next one still will be uploaded tomorrow since I need to re-check it :3**

**I feel grateful to the reviews you've given me, I have become more spirited everytime I read it^^**

**Let's enjoy the Chapter 3 of The Frozen Sword! It's looonger than usual :O**

**Basically it tells about my OC, who will play quite important role in this story later!^^ Hope you like her!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 3: PAST

* * *

That night had been very busy for Shinsengumi. They gathered in Okita's room while Chizuru was treating him. Fortunately, it was not a fatal one. Okita regained his consciousness soon after Saito left. Instead of resting properly, he was cursing that boy in black, about how he could have beaten him instantly without even using his sword, kept saying that it was just coincidence and Saito's mere luck, and that he would surely kill him in their next meeting. It looked like his dignity as one of the Shinsengumi's best swordsmen had been destroyed.

The Shinsengumi asked Chizuru about how she had encountered him. The girl told them everything, that she accidentally saw a mysterious figure in the garden and then wanted to make friends with him, because she had been willing to wipe away the sadness in his eyes.

"You're way too innocent, Chizuru!" Okita seemed irritated. "Don't ever try to befriend that freak! What sadness? He's just a cold-blooded murderer! He could kill you in a second, you know!"

"He had many chances but he didn't do it! Also...he kept my present with that warm look..," Chizuru's tears fell to the wooden floor. "...although he said I'm a liar..."

Kondou sighed, "It looks like he won't kill needlessly without his master's order. Did you notice it? He seemed emotionless, but sad and lonely at the same time. He didn't kill Chizuru because he was not ordered to, not even he raised his sword when he was surrounded."

"Basically," said Hijikata. "He became an assassin not by his own will. Is that what you wanted to say, Kondou-san?"

Kondou nodded, "Yes, although we don't know the reason, I feel that he did it against his will. Maybe he is indebted to his master or something... I've already seen many human personalities in my life, so I'm quite sure of it."

"If Kondou-san said so..," Okita sighed.

"Maybe it's right. He's still a kid after all..," Heisuke chuckled.

Nagakura laughed, "What did you say, Heisuke?! You're a kid yourself! You'd better practice your swordsmanship more before saying such things! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Shinpachi-san. Someday I'll beat you for sure!" The little boy grumbled.

"Yeah, ten thousand years later or in the next life," the older man smirked.

The room filled with small laughter. Even the serious Hijikata smiled sometimes, which Chizuru felt grateful of, because the atmosphere was so tense before.

"So...we're gonna help Saito-san, at least listening to his reason, right?" Chizuru asked hopefully.

"Only if what Kondou-san has said is true," said Hijikata. "I actually doubt that he would tell us the truth even though we approach him with kindness. However, if he keep going against us and working for the oni, no matter what the reason is, we have to kill him."

Chizuru gasped. If Hijikata had been determined to do something, then he would do everything to accomplish it.

"Speaking of which..," Harada spoke, "...what did he mean by 'we'll meet again soon'? What's he and this fucking master planning?"

"We still don't know about that, but we have to always stay aware now that he has already invaded our headquarters once," answered Hijikata.

Okita suddenly thought of something, "If this Saito agrees to switch sides, tells us more information about oni...and it turns out that his master is the same person as the oni's leader, then it would like hitting two birds with one stone, wouldn't it?"

The rest of people nodded. The Shinsengumi had been fighting oni for years, but the mindmaster behind this war remained a mystery. They didn't really care about it though, since they always thought of every oni as bloodthirsty creature, except Chizuru, that had to be eliminated. But if the oni leader who had issued the crazy idea to destroy humanity was found, then it would be an advantage on human's side.

"Now let's rest, we've been through too many things tonight," Kondou spoke.

Chizuru went back to her room and tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious boy... Saito Hajime...She felt attached to him...to his cold sapphire eyes. They both were quite similar after all, Chizuru was an oni that living with human, and Saito was a human that living with oni.

* * *

_Does he hate me now? I just want to help him... Saito-san...I'm not lying, I truly meant it when I said that I want to be your friend! Let me erase your sadness... Let me see your face..._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest that was not quite far from there, there was a lone house. It's like a haunted and abandoned house despite its big size, and inside there was...

"That's all. Forgive me, Kazama-san," Saito bowed to the man who was standing in front of him.

"So, you're ambushed while investigating?! That's why I don't trust you, human brat! I admit that you're a good killing machine, but when it comes to other things, you're completely useless!" shouted Kazama, his red eyes were glaring with rage.

Saito didn't say anything. There was no way he would tell his lord that it happened because there was a talk-active little girl who had made him lost his guard.

"Hmph, humans were always the same!" He kicked Saito's stomach and the boy fell. But still, he didn't react.

Kazama pulled out Saito's black mask, revealing his long, dark violet shade hair and alabaster skin. He stepped his foot on the younger boy's head, "That's why I told you to hide your face! Seeing this face of yours...makes me want to puke! If you didn't have that incredible sword talent or good use for me, there's no way I would pick you out from the street and bring you here! You know, Saito...it's frustrating to live with a human, you trash!"

Kazama gave Saito another kick in the head, which opened a fresh bleeding wound. Saito squeezed his eyes shut because of the pain, but still, he didn't say anything or do something to defend himself.

"You've gone too far, Chikage-san."

Both Kazama and Saito turned around and looked at the owner of the gentle voice.

"Suzuka...what are you doing here?!" Kazama growled.

Suzuka was a young pretty oni girl with the same age as Saito's. She had the back-length silver hair, porcelain skin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pure white kimono with light blue obi that matched her eyes' color. There was also a white katana on her hip, which meant that she was not an ordinary weak lady. She did have almost emotionless face as Saito's. The only difference was she always had a small smile on her lips, as if she was set to. With such appearance, she seemed almost transparent...beautiful yet gloomy.

"I was in my room and then I heard this fuss," she answered gently before turning his eyes from Kazama to Saito and her smile widened, "Welcome back, Hajime."

Saito stood up and gave her a small nod. Suzuka walked closer to them with her graceful steps. "You hurt him, Chikage-san... I think it's enough for today. Letting him rest after giving him a mission would be the best choice."

"He has failed," Kazama growled, "A trash like him doesn't have right to-"

"Oh yes, he does have right to rest. Besides, he has done your dirty work for quite a long time. One failure doesn't mean that you've forgotten all his credits, right? Kazama Chikage-san, the pureblood oni leader?"

Strange, but Suzuka said these quite offensive words with her usual soft tone, and the small smile had never left her face. Her turquoise eyes stared at Kazama's ruby ones for seconds...

"...Do what you want to him, I have no time for this joke. I'm waiting for Amagiri and Shiranui to come back anyway. They should be here soon," Kazama threw Saito's mask back harshly.

"Leave at once, and hide that pitiful face before I'm taunted to kill you again."

Saito bowed and prepared to wear the mask before Suzuka stopped him, "Can you walk? Let me take a look at your wound."

"I can handle it myself, Suzuka-san, I'm grateful for your concern, though," Saito wiped the blood from his face.

Suzuka took the mask from Saito's hands, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Suzuka-san? There's no need to be formal, just call me Suzuka and let me treat your wound. IT'S AN ORDER, Hajime." There was a serious tone in her voice now, although she kept smiling.

Saito couldn't say anything to object and he was led by Suzuka to his room. Kazama stared at them and smirked sarcastically, "You're really something, Suzuka. I thought you hate humans."

Suzuka tilted her head to Kazama, "I do, but Hajime is different. And it's just normal for me to be something... I'm your fiancée after all, Chikage-san..."

She continued to walk with Saito and whispered to herself, "...although it's just an arranged engagement..."

Finally, they were already in Saito's tiny room, which Kazama thought that it was already too grand for a low human like him. Saito was sitting on the futon and Suzuka wrapped his wound with bandages.

"It seems okay for now," said Suzuka. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen your face for a while, Hajime. You've always hidden it. I'm glad I can see it this close now..." Her smile widened.

Saito remained cold, "It's an order from Kazama-san."

The pretty girl sighed, "Ah, Chikage-san, he has always treated you horribly...yet he always ask you to get rid of anyone who displeases him...It's just ironic." She giggled and continued, "Before I knew it, I've been engaged to him for the sake of oni clan, but I can't blame my destiny to be a pureblood oni woman...who is rare...I've been raised as his future wife from the day I was born."

Saito had listened to this story before... How she was forced by her family to be a perfect lady and strong oni by having etiquette lesson and sword training since very young age. She was also not permitted to show her sorrow in front of people...just smiling...everything for the oni clan, to produce a stronger pureblood heir with Kazama in the future. She was even asked by the clan to live together with Kazama as his supporter in slaughtering humans.

"...But for the first time in my life, I felt happy when Chikage-san brought you here last year," she closed her eyes to recall that day.

"You said that Kazama-san have treated me badly, Suzuka, but I've been already used to it even before I came here, so it's fine," Saito stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_Then he also closed his eyes...the memories of the day which had changed his life completely began to spin in his head...his tragic past…_

* * *

Saito Hajime was an orphan that lived in Edo with prodogious sword ability. However, the fact that he was left-handed made him couldn't get any proper training in a dojo. He was always mocked and bullied by the teacher and senior students, but in fact, nobody could ever beat him in a match.

One day, a renowned samurai came to the dojo he lived in order to challenge this infamous left-handed genius kid. Usually, wooden swords were used, but the samurai insisted on using real swords. It was definitely obvious that he intended to kill Saito so the boy wouldn't be a bother or competitor for his reputation in the future.

However, Saito became the winner and ended up killing the samurai. Instead of treating him as a champion, the village people forced him to leave, as it would have been a disgrace for a strong samurai who was killed by a left-handed orphan kid. Such discrimination made the sorrowful Saito left his hometown and ended up in Kyoto. He lived on the street and stole people's money to survive. One day, he killed a group of rogues who wanted to bully him. That was when Kazama Chikage, the demon leader, saw his ability and recruited him to be his personal assassin. The harsh life on the street, especially for a small child yet an outcast, left Saito no choice but to join the oni.

* * *

_...But for how long do I have to live like this...? _

* * *

Saito felt that he had almost lost himself, as Kazama ordered him to live in the shadow and to never show his emotions. He was just a valuable asset for killing, nothing more than that.

"...Hajime, are you alright?" Suzuka's concerned voice brought him back to reality.

Saito gasped and looked at the pretty girl next to him. Suzuka then touched Saito's face and pulled him closer to her, "You know, I could never love a person like Chikage-san. When you came here, I know that..."

Suzuka held her breath before continuing her words. Saito had already known what she was going to say. Suzuka had told him many times, although he had just always ignored it.

"...the one I truly love is you, Hajime."

* * *

**I chose her name based on the legend of Suzuka Gozen, a legendary demon princess in Japanese folklore, who's also the ancestor of Sen-hime in Hakuoki. At first I wanted to make Sen as Kazama's lover, but she's too cheerful for my liking since I've wanted a more mysterious and gloomier character.**

**FYI, in this chapter Kazama is 20 years old, the same as Hijikata's age. Suzuka is 13 like Saito^^**

**Your REVIEW means a lot!^^ Thanks for reading! :3**


	5. Chance

**Hiya! This is fifth (if you also count the prologue) chapter already. For all the reviews, thank you very much! :3**

**Don't worry, the main pairing here will still be Saito and Chizuru. It's just that I enjoy writing about unrequited love, a third party, or something like that so it will add more tension to the story…That's why I created Suzuka XD**

**I won't talk too much, let's enjoy the story!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 4: CHANCE

* * *

"...the one I truly love is you, Hajime."

Saito stared at Suzuka's eyes with no expression. It was the third or fourth time Suzuka said so. He didn't even react when she said it for the first time.

"I've given my life to the way of swords," Saito pushed her hand away from his face.

Suzuka giggled, "Cold as always, huh? I knew that you would say that...Besides, I know it's impossible for us to be together...My life is not only my own, but also my clan's. The future of oni depends on me and Chikage-san..." Her eyes looked a bit sad this time.

"...Although I know that Chikage-san doesn't love me either," she continued. "He's the kind of person who always thinks of others as his tools...For him, I'm just a tool to bear his child in the future."

Suzuka stood up and the cold yet awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey, Hajime...what do you think of me?" She suddenly asked the boy, who was still sitting on his bed.

"I told you, I've given my life to-"

"No, I mean, what do you think about things between you and me?"

Saito was not familiar with this kind of topic, although Suzuka was the first and only one who treated him nicely. All that he had known in his life was the strong ones would survive and the weak would die, and people had choice to kill or be killed. He had never thought about his feelings or his life outside his duty.

"...Superior...and subordinate, I guess?" Saito answered Suzuka's question hesitantly.

Suzuka gave him a small laugh, "Expected answer from you...You're so cute, Hajime."

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?" Saito tried to hide his nervousness.

"Hmm? No, that's not it...but it's nice to see you wear an expression once in a while. Anyway, it's time for me to go back to my room. Rest well, Hajime," Suzuka smiled and left the still confused Saito.

The pureblood oni princess was on her way back when she saw a familiar man had waited for her in front of her room.

"Chikage-san," now there was a slight tension in her tone.

"Suzuka," replied the blond-haired man, it was obvious that he was not in a really good mood. "How long do you plan to wear that fake smile? It's starting to piss me off."

"This is what I've learned to become a good wife for you and a proper lady for our clan," she kept smiling.

Kazama smirked, "My wife? You're just a little child, but I have no choice either...Speaking of which, I've never known that you have a poor choice when selecting a man."

Suzuka felt that her heart had jumped.

* * *

_He heard it! He eavesdropped everything I said in Hajime's room!_

* * *

"Listen," Kazama pulled Suzuka's pale chin, and now their faces were just inches. "I actually don't care at all of what you want to do with that low creature. I could just kill you both if I want...but I still need you...for the oni's future...Remember, the fact that you're a rare pureblood female oni is the only reason why you're still alive here...Most importantly...don't let anyone know about your feeling to him, it's really a disgrace! Am I clear enough?"

For a second, the smile left Suzuka's beautiful face before it came back, "Yes, Chikage-san. Forgive me..."

"You won't see him for a long time anyway, it's almost time for our hibernation...Next month, I guess? What a burden," Kazama muttered to himself.

Yes, the hibernation. Suzuka almost forgot about it, although the other oni and Saito had also been informed.

The demon hibernation was an ancient mystic ritual that was also a symbol of pureblood oni's marriage. In the process, the engaged couple entered a large coffin and then the elders would cast a spell to make them slept together in a deep slumber, before burying the coffin. The hibernation usually could take five to ten years before they woke up with new incredible power. This was the reason that could make a jerk like Kazama had accepted to go through something like this, since power was his greatest desire. When they had woken up, that meant they had been officially married adults. This custom had not been held for a long time and almost perished because pureblood couple was very rare. However, with Kazama and Suzuka together, the hibernation was a perfect choice to fulfill the oni's hope of building a new world.

Suzuka couldn't help but think about being together with this moody man alone for years, good thing he would be asleep, and she would miss Saito for sure...

Meanwhile, in his room, Saito took the hair tie Chizuru gave him. He could still hear her cheerful and happy voice in his mind. He knew that she was not the one who called the Shinsengumi to attack him, nor he thought of her as a liar. Her eyes told the truth and Saito's analysis had never been wrong so far. He just didn't want to drag the radiant girl to his dark life, such child deserved a better life rather than wasting her time around a sinful murderer.

Since it was his free time, Saito took a small mirror in the room and saw his reflection. It had been a long time since he saw his own face, his purple hair had grown long and messy. He couldn't help but think that the hair tie might be a perfect gift for him, although Chizuru gave it out of nothing.

He tied his hair back high. It was the most common style so far as he could see. But the girl said something about she had been bored with the same style and wished for something different. Saito untied his ponytail and started to style his hair different way.

* * *

_Wait...what am I doing?! That girl's wish has nothing to do with me! _

* * *

Saito felt really silly and stupid all of a sudden, but he was curious. He also thought that the standard style was not suitable for him. So, he tried several different styles until he let his hair fell in a low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder.

* * *

_...Not bad..._

* * *

There was nobody else who used that kind of style, but Saito didn't really care about it. Nobody would see it anyway, since he always had that black mask covering his head and face.

Then he heard Amagiri's voice called him, "Saito, Kazama wanted to see you."

Saito was shocked and quickly he put his mask on. "I'll be there," replied him with his usual cold tone.

The red-haired giant man followed Saito to Kazama's room. Saito didn't know that Amagiri's lips formed a small smile behind his back while recalling what he just saw a minute ago. It looked like Suzuka didn't shut Saito's room door properly and left a small gap.

* * *

_Even the fearsome assassin could still act like a normal kid. _

* * *

Chizuru and the others were having their dinner quietly. The last night's incident could not be forgotten so easily. Okita was among them, too. He insisted that he had been fully recovered and the punch Saito landed on him was nothing more than a scratch.

"Why do you only eat a little, Chizuru?" asked Heisuke.

"Eh? Ah...I'm not too hungry, actually..," answered Chizuru, looked uneasy.

Okita spoke with obvious annoyed tone, "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that bastard. I've agreed to investigate the reason behind his actions just because it's Kondou-san's will...Although I thought Kondou-san is too kind and generous for him...If not, I might have been looking for his hideout and kill him already."

"Souji."

"Alright, Kondou-san, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Chizuru turned her head down and kept looking at the floor, "Kondou- san...Hijikata-san...if Saito-san went to our side, then what would Shinsengumi do with him?" The little girl had gathered up her courage to ask such question, which actually none of her business.

Hijikata closed his eyes for a second before answering, "The fact that he has killed people, including a few of our members won't vanish forever, regardless it's his own will or not...but our treatment to him would depend on his behavior later."

His eyes narrowed, "It looks like you really hope him to leave the oni clan...I'll tell you one thing, it's good if you want him to be on the right side, but if you think that I'll allow such kid to join Shinsengumi so easily, then you're wrong." Chizuru was shocked that Hijikata could read what exactly she had hoped in her mind.

She was holding her tears back when Okita grinned with a winning smile, "For once, I agree with you, Hijikata-san. It would ruin people's trust if we approve him as one of us. Anyway, it's too early to think that he could even join the Shinsengumi, we don't even know yet whether he would leave his freak oni gang or not...How about if you're thinking about me instead of him, hey Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru slightly blushed upon hearing Okita's words, "No...Okita-san, it's not like what you're thinking..."

"Just kidding," Okita laughed when he had successfully teased the little girl.

Hijikata sighed, "I have to admit that his skill would be a waste if he kept working for oni. I've never seen his swordsmanship myself but from the rumors, I think it's quite splendid for his age...if he ever joined Shinsengumi, he would be a valuable warrior..," he turned his head to Chizuru and gave her a stern look, "...But it's not that easy, becoming one of our soldier requires more than mere sword skills. Also, as Souji said, we have to think about Shinsengumi's reputation."

Chizuru smiled despite Hijikata's cold words. The thought that Saito had a chance, even the small one, to join Shinsengumi was dancing in her head.

* * *

_...That means we can live together! We can play and watch the snow again...and I will turn Saito-san's cold and sad eyes into warm and lively ones! First, I need to make him realizes his mistakes before it's too late! But when will we meet again? You said it might be soon...but when?_

* * *

Speaking of chance, meanwhile in Kazama's room, Saito was given another opportunity to fulfill his once failed mission.

"I don't want to hear that you're getting caught again, Saito. Now you're not going back before you accomplished it." growled Kazama.

"Yes, Kazama-san. I'll go there once more and give the information that you need," Saito nodded. His life had always depended on order, he didn't have right to do anything by his own will.

"Good, the early information of their headquarters' structure and those low humans' sword skills would be a great advantage if we want to ambush them..," he grinned, "...for the Shinsengumi assassination plan."

His maniacal laughter filled the room, "If the Shinsengumi has been destroyed, then the rest of humans would kneel down before me! It's only about time before I become the absolute ruler!"

Saito bowed to him and left the room, while thinking that he might encounter that girl once again...Yukimura Chizuru...But now Kazama had given him permission to kill anyone who got in his way. In the previous mission, Kazama told him not to draw his sword because it would raise unwanted attention and the plan could be ruined. However, after yesterday's failure, Kazama seemed irritated and ordered Saito to be a cold-blooded assassin as usual if needed. He wanted to destroy Shinsengumi as soon as possible so he could go through the demon hibernation peacefully.

* * *

_So, if I meet her again, and she's trying to get in my way, I just have to kill her, right? It's much easier to kill a warrior, but killing an innocent little child? It looks like I haven't completely lost my heart and humanity..._

* * *

Saito had already stepped out of the house when a voice approached him from behind, "Another mission, Hajime?"

Saito stopped without looking back, "Yes..," and then he could feel Suzuka's arms wrapped his body. She buried her face in his back and whispered weakly, "I heard that Chikage-san told you not to come back before it's been completed, so this one could take longer time than usual, right? I'll be waiting for you here, I want to see you once more...before I go through demon hibernation. I don't know how long it takes until I could see you again…" She spoke with her usual flat and soft tone, with the same typical smile formed in her lips. But inside she wanted to scream and beg Saito not to go, but of course, she couldn't do that.

The boy remained calm, "Alright, it's not a difficult task to worry about anyway...I'll come back to see you before the hibernation day..," Saito was quite shocked himself when saying his last sentence. His thin body slightly shivered when Suzuka loosened her embrace, "I'm glad you said that, Hajime."

* * *

_...What is this strange feeling? _

* * *

Saito asked himself silently, but he just walked away. Suzuka watched Saito's flowing black robe as the boy vanished in the dark. She waved him with a wide smile. This time, it didn't look forced.

What they didn't know was, a pair of angry crimson eyes was watching them from the window.

* * *

…**For all Saito x Chizuru fans, don't kill me…It's not over yet :3 **


	6. White

**Here we are again~ to enjoy the new chapter :3**

**Lately I love to think about what the next chapters' names would be. I've been using just one word to name each chapter, and I've decided to keep it that way. Dunno why but it seems more simple but dramatic to me...Call it the power of words :3**

**Quite mumbling already, let's start reading!^^**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 5: WHITE

* * *

It had been five days since Saito went to investigate Shinsengumi's Headquarters once more. This time, he had hidden his presence well. Actually, Kondou and Hijikata wanted to tighten the security around the headquarters after that night's incident, but the still freezing weather made it impossible to do. Saito was different, though. He had a very harsh life from the beginning, so his body had been trained to adapt in any kind of situations. Besides, he was a person who always put his mission on top of his list.

He had learned about the manor's structure, the location of Commander's room, and even other important locations such as the main hall and training hall. He had also learned the habit of most Shinsengumi's core members in that short period of time, about their personalities, patrol times, even their each fighting style. It looked like a noisy brat whom he had taken down that night named Okita Souji kept cursing him everyday. And there was this potential little kid, Toudou Heisuke who had always been teased by two big yet childish men named Harada Sanosuke and Nagakura Shinpachi. One of them was a spear user and the another one always took an action without thinking, but his sword technique was undoubtedly great.

And this girl...Yukimura Chizuru...as long as Saito noticed, she was the mood booster of the manor. She was always cheerful and not like Suzuka, she was not forced to do so. It was quite unbelievable that she was once an abandoned child and also an oni. Everyone in the manor and even the people in neighborhood loved her despite her background.

In his heart, Saito had silently hoped that if he had to kill someone, it couldn't be that girl. That was why Saito made sure to hide himself well. He actually didn't like unnecessary bloodshed.

On the next day, the snowflakes slowly fell from the night sky. Saito knew that it meant Chizuru would secretly go out of her room to admire the beautiful scenery. She would sit on the floor in front of her room, just like when they met for the first time.

However, there was no sign of Chizuru. It was already late anyway, and Saito hated to admit that he was sleepy, too. He had passed many days without sleeping and eating properly. Saito thought that Chizuru had been sleeping already, and then he entered the garden where he could see the falling snowflakes clearly. This time, he hid himself near the trees and bushes in the garden's corner. He couldn't afford to be busted again, it was a shame for a professional like him.

He looked up at the sky and the snowflakes melted gently on his covered face. He closed his eyes to feel every second of the atmosphere. Snow was one of few things that could make him feel a little bit of happiness.

* * *

_I wish time would stop so I could be here forever..._

* * *

Anything seemed perfect for him at the moment, even there was a small smile forming on his hidden lips, until suddenly...

"...Saito-san?"

* * *

_...or so I wished..._

* * *

Saito immediately unsheathed and pointed his blade towards the source of the voice. And there she was, the very same little girl who claimed to be his friend. His blade tip was just a feet away from her face. She was sitting behind the bushes, looked like she was playing with snow and had been there before Saito came. Much to Saito's surprise, he didn't aware of her presence until she called his name.

Saito prepared to cut that girl. It was her fault to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he froze upon hearing her cheerful laughter.

"Saito-san! It's been a while!...Oops, looks like I should control my voice..," and then she whispered in a childish tone, "How about my present? Do you like it?"

Saito's sword had frozen in the air, although it still pointed to Chizuru, yet his body had refused to move. He was really surprised by Chizuru's reaction. Now a spark of shock was clearly seen in his deep blue eyes.

* * *

_Is she crazy?! She is facing an assassin who could take her life as easy as breathing! I have also drawn my sword in front of her face!_

* * *

"Saito-san...doesn't talk much, do you?" The crazy little girl shook her head a bit with a cute innocent face. Her big eyes gazed at Saito's.

This kind of reaction was the last thing Saito could ever thought about someone who had a blade pointed in front of her eyes. So far, his victims had screamed, no, usually Saito had finished them before they could have even screamed_,_ begged him not to kill them, cursed him, or any normal reactions for a near-death person, but this child...

"...You...You're not afraid? It's different from the last time...I've drawn my sword...I could kill you..," Saito's voice was nothing but a shaking whisper.

"No! I know you won't kill me because Saito-san is my friend!" Her smile widened.

Now Saito felt that it was either him or that girl who had been really going crazy. He couldn't believe what he just heard and saw until Chizuru pulled his right sleeve and brought him back to reality.

"Come with me, Saito-san!"

Saito hesitated and sheathed his sword back in its scabbard. They were sitting while watching the falling snow together in a beautiful white wonderland. Chizuru kept talking that it was a huge effort to secretly go out from her room to watch snow without being scolded by Hijikata. So, she pretended to go sleep early and hid behind the bushes until the snowflakes came.

"But I didn't expect you to come, Saito-san," her cheeks blushed and she glanced at the slightly older boy besides her. "You know, I'm trying to make a snow rabbit, but I couldn't. The snow kept melting on my hands before I could even shape it," she grumbled.

"...Snow rabbit? What is that?" asked Saito, now he had felt relaxed a bit.

"You don't know? It's a small rabbit, we make it by snow-shaping. I wish I could show it to you, not right now...but I will someday! It's a promise." Chizuru smiled.

"You don't have to..."

"I will keep my promise." She looked serious this time.

Saito let out a long sigh and stared back at the dark sky. It was totally opposite with the land he was sitting on...black and white...darkness and light...tainted and pure…just like him and Chizuru. He smiled behind his mask, and his eyes slowly warmed.

"...You're a strange girl."

Chizuru giggled, she was very happy that the cold and sad eyes of Saito had softened. "Saito-san, do you like snow, too?"

Saito gasped a bit, there had been no one in his life, ever questioned about what he liked or he didn't like. He kept looking at falling snow and answered calmly, "Whenever I'm in snow, I feel that I'm no longer myself...Snow is a pure existence, it gives peaceful atmosphere to everyone, no matter who they are...human and oni, the poor and the rich, even for someone like me."

He turned around and stared at Chizuru's innocent brown eyes.

"Yukimura..."

"Call me Chizuru."

"...Okay, Chizuru...Why aren't you afraid of me? You said that I'm your friend, but we just met twice, and I'm a fearsome assassin, a fugitive...but how could you be so sure that I won't kill you?"

Chizuru gave Saito a wide and whole-hearted smile, "Because I believe in you, Saito-san!"

Saito didn't ask anything more...Her smile was just like a spark of warm fire in that cold weather. For someone like him, to be believed by another person, was truly a blessing. He looked at Chizuru's eyes and was sure that she said it from the heart…no, from the soul.

"...You're a very positive and optimistic person, huh?" Saito whispered. "It's better for you not to hang around me..," he stood up and prepared to go. "...I will just drag you to my dark and sorrowful life."

Saito had just taken a few steps away when Chizuru shouted, "If so, then I will be the one who drag you into the light!"

Saito stunned. He looked back and saw Chizuru's eyes glowing with determination. It was strange yet amazing for a ten-year old tiny girl, for saying that she would save a renowned assassin's life that she just met twice, who was working under the lord of demon.

"Hey, what's the matter, Chizuru?" They could hear Heisuke's voice and footsteps.

Saito turned his eyes to Chizuru, "Listen, I carry a secret mission to investigate this manor. My master who ordered me has given me permission to kill anyone who gets in my way. If you ever opened your mouth and told the Shinsengumi about our meeting tonight, I'll kill you."

But Chizuru didn't seem afraid at all, "And for the exhange, I'll wait for you here tomorrow night," she smiled, not realized herself that she had turned back a fearsome assasin's threat, who had been frozen by her words one more time_._ "Or I'll leak your secret out to Kondou-san and the others," she gave Saito a small childish wink.

Saito didn't have time to argue. Heisuke's footsteps were getting closer. He gave up and reluctantly nodded to the winning Chizuru before disappearing in the snow.

"And don't forget! A samurai never breaks his promise!" She shouted to the way where Saito had gone.

She was still smiling when Heisuke finally approached him, "What's wrong, Chizuru? I heard you shouted and-"

"It's nothing, Heisuke. I was just walking in my sleep, you did it once too, didn't you?" She laughed and caught a falling snowflake that slowly melted on her palm. "...Because I had a dream," she closed her eyelids.

"...A very beautiful dream..."

* * *

**This chapter is not as sad as the previous ones...but I feel good for Saito when thinking about it.**

**REVIEW~REVIEW~ Thanks! XD**


	7. Sacrifice

**Hi, we meet again! I can't believe this story has been this long! At first I thought that I would make this story just up to 3-4 chapters…but the more I write, the more I fall in love with these characters .**

**This time, I want to say my gratitude for all readers, followers and of course, your reviews! Thank you! I know that I don't get that many, but you have given me supports and motivation to continue this story!^^**

**As for review from Reaper, I was curious because I haven't watched Clannad so I listened to "Snowfield" almost immediately after reading your review, and you're right! It fits the atmosphere in the previous chapter really well!^^ What a beautiful and sad melody…T_T**

**Okay, I've talked too much, let's enjoy the new chapter! It's the loooongest chapter so far :3**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 6: SACRIFICE

* * *

After their second encounter, Saito and Chizuru had met almost every night. Of course it was because Chizuru had successfully forced him and Saito couldn't go against her. Killing her was out of question since they had already been getting closer. Chizuru's positive attitude made Saito felt quite comfortable around her, although he still didn't talk much. He had also told Chizuru about his past and how he had ended up working for the oni.

"Chizuru, I'm here for a mission, not to play. You have to understand, we are on different sides," said Saito one night.

"Saito-san...then you really have to go back to your master's place?" Chizuru's eyes were getting sad. Saito couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"...Yes," answered Saito quietly. Although he had to go back to that awful place, deep in his heart he felt grateful because of the times he spent with Chizuru. She had made him tasted a bit of happiness. Another reason why he did have to go back was...he had made a promise to someone. That person was also a reason why Saito never tried to run away from Kazama.

"The next time we meet, maybe I really have to kill you...I prefer not to, so you have to stay away from me. Don't run into a battlefield, do you understand?"

Chizuru wiped her teary eyes, "...No...I don't understand, and I don't want to understand...Why Saito-san have to go?"

"I've told you that I have to pay my debt. My master has helped me and I just couldn't ignore that fact."

"...And because he has helped you once, then you have to work for him forever? Is your master that worthy? Does he treat you well so you feel obligated to follow his orders forever?" She cried and tears were running down her face.

Saito was surprised but he didn't respond. Those thoughts had never crossed his mind since he didn't really care about his own life...Kazama helped him just once, he was a jerk who treated everyone horribly, it was a lie if Saito said that he never thought that he had paid Kazama more than enough and wished for his freedom...Was Kazama worthy enough to be his lord?

"He is a bad person, isn't he? He told you to kill innocent people...He wants to destroy humans...There's no guarantee that he won't kill you too later..," Chizuru whispered, she really hoped that Saito would switch on Shinsengumi's side.

The boy stayed calm, "But I have followed his orders. It makes me a bad person as well."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Saito-san."

"What do you mean? I have killed-"

"It's just that you have served a wrong master...or so I think...but you could always turn to the right path and do something to fix it, before it's too late"

Saito's eyes narrowed, and before he could say anything, Chizuru had read his mind and continued, "I'm sorry if I seemed to know everything about you, who I just barely knew...but that's what I truly feel...maybe you could consider it..."

The long and cold silence, the very same atmosphere in their first meeting, once again settled in the white field. Chizuru felt her body shivered and waited for Saito's reply. Maybe he would be angry and leaving immediately, but at least, she had gathered her courage to speak her mind.

"...You're right..."

Chizuru was shocked.

* * *

_ What?_

* * *

"You're right, Chizuru...I have laid my loyalty to a wrong person..." Chizuru felt Saito's voice was shaking, as if he wanted to cry, regretting his own life. How long had he been suffering?

"Saito-san..."

"..."

He was still cursing himself in silence before Chizuru kicked his leg quite hard. Saito was surprised, "What do you think you're doi-"

"Nothing would change if Saito-san just kept regretting about what had been done! Move forward and create your own future!" There was fire in her eyes this time. The tears that were there just a minute ago had gone.

Saito looked at her and closed his eyes for a moment. He could never win against her. With that thought, he suddenly threw his long robe and gloves away, revealing a black yukata underneath.

"Saito-san, what are you-," Chizuru didn't understand what Saito was doing.

"Stay silent," said Saito, his voice was more relaxed, but still cold. "...If this pitiful person may choose his own will, then I'll get rid of these things first. They have hidden my true self for too long, the symbol of my confinement."

* * *

_And then, he removed his mask._

* * *

Chizuru felt heat was rising on her cheeks, the little girl wished that the beautiful scenery she saw this time could stay there forever.

In the white falling snowflakes, there stood Saito Hajime, not as an assassin or oni's underling, but as a human. The katana and wakizashi were still strapped on his right hip. He was wearing a black yukata which was a contrast with his white flawless skin. His body was slightly shorter than average teen boy's height, but it suited his slim body very well. The handsome face of his had a pair of cold azure orbs as the main focus. His violet silky bangs and the low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder flowing in the winter wind. Chizuru recognized the white hair tie she gave him.

"...It suits you..," she blushed.

Saito took a step closer and gave her a gentle smile, without a mask covering it anymore. "It doesn't look boring, does it?"

Chizuru nodded nervously. Seeing his unexpected charming appearance with the night sky and gentle snowfall as the background, she felt like gazing at a masterpiece painting.

"Chizuru..," Saito's voice went back to his emotionless tone. "...I want to meet the person who's in the charge here...If I want to change something, then I have to act, right?" His face looked serious and determined.

Chizuru grinned widely, she could feel a great amount of happiness in her heart, "Yes! Come with me, Saito-san!"

Kondou was confused and Hijikata was really angry that Chizuru suddenly entered their rooms and woke them up loudly in the middle of the night. But they sobered up immediately upon seeing the young boy who had been waiting for them in the guest room. The boy was sitting on the floor and gave them a small bow. Kondou and Hijikata recognized him instantly, there was nobody else who had such cold and deep eyes, but it looked like the eyes had warmed a bit.

Chizuru sat next to Saito and gave them a quick explanation. Kondou and Hijikata sat across from them and listened to each word closely. Finally Saito spoke, he had never talked too much but he tried his best to explain...about his background...how he had investigated Shinsengumi Headquarters for days...how Chizuru had brought him back to his right sense...and how Kazama had planned to destroy Shinsengumi before his hibernation day...

"Is this Kazama really powerful?" asked Kondou.

Saito nodded, "Oni is a creature with superhuman strength and fast healing ability. I know that you had killed many of them, but you're wrong if you thought that Kazama was just a typical oni...the pureblood is different and much more powerful...," he gulped and continued, "...and after the hibernation, a pureblood will gain a brand new incredible power. However, in his current state, I think a human with good tactic and swordsmanship or your full force still has a chance, even a small one, to defeat him."

Hijikata's eyes narrowed, "Then we just need to ambush his hideout before the hibernation day, before Kazama and his whatever-her-name fiancée..."

"Suzuka...her name is Suzuka," Chizuru could feel Saito's flat tone was slightly irritated when correcting Hijikata's words. "You couldn't just do that. The oni clan is in high spirit and very excited for this hibernation ritual. For how long do you think they have waited? If you just kill Kazama...and Suzuka..," Saito paused for a moment.

Chizuru felt a strange uncomfortable feeling in her heart all of a sudden.

* * *

_Who is this Suzuka? Isn't she Kazama-san's fiancée? Why it looks like that Saito-san really cares about her? For someone like Saito-san, who rarely shows his emotions ...It's just...Is she an important person for him? _

* * *

"...Anyway, if you managed to kill them in this excitement, the oni would be in a great wrath. It might cause a huge chaos rather than their usual attacks and many innocent people would die," he continued.

There was silence until Hijikata spoke, "You got the point, but I didn't think that you actually do care about other people's lives..." He glanced at the placid face of Saito, "Speaking of which, do you have anything in your mind that might be useful to defeat Kazama?"

Saito let out a short sigh, "If you, Shinsengumi killed Kazama before his hibernation, it would undoubtedly cause a great chaotic war to break between human and oni. However, there's only one suitable person for this task."

"And who is this person?"

"It's me."

Saito stared deeply at Hijikata and Kondou, who were surprised by his short, quick, and clear answer, but he stayed calm, "I've been thrown away by humans, and I've betrayed the oni. If I were to kill Kazama, I didn't think that oni clan would hold a grudge to humans in general."

The people in the room were stunned by his words and that was the sobbing Chizuru who spoke what they exactly thinking in their mind.

"Saito-san...you're not...planning to die, aren't you..?"

* * *

_He didn't answer._

* * *

"Saito-san!" Chizuru pulled his sleeve and shook his body, but Saito remained silent. His eyes had been already full of determination. "...Why, Saito-san?...We could think of another way..."

"Not even the Shinsengumi's Commander could think of a better idea, and we've also run out of time," Saito stared at Kondou's concerned eyes, paying no attention to Chizuru, who was crying on his shoulder. "I am doing this to atone my sins. I've prioritized order and duty before everything in my life, and now I follow no one's order but my own. You should have understood that it's already the best choice, no unnecessary bloodshed will happen."

The once more long silence felt like hours. It was only Chizuru's crying sound that could be heard in that room.

"Saito..," said Hijikata, "You know that you most likely to fail, don't you? You should reconsider about your decision...to sacrifice your life, you're still very young..." The usual stern look in Hijikata's eyes had softened this time.

"I'm a professional assasin, Sir," said Saito. "My sword has never seen defeat, although I'm not that sure for this one...but if I failed, and then it's yours, Shinsengumi's job to kill Kazama after he has woken up from his long slumber. You still have much time to train yourself harder before the upcoming war, although it still seems impossible to defeat an adult pureblood oni."

Chizuru just realized that she had soaked Saito's shoulder with her tears before pulling herself back to her sitting position, "Saito-san...is there any chances that you might survive?"

What a stupid question, she knew it. If Saito won, he would be hunted by entire oni clan and definitely killed. If he failed, then that meant he would be killed by either Kazama or his underlings in their fight. Any possibilities led to the same end...Saito's death.

"Saito, can you tell us the location of Kazama's hideout?" asked Kondou weakly, looking at the cold boy who remained emotionless when planning and talking about his own death.

"I'm afraid I can't. Forgive me." Saito bowed to Kondou. Despite his background, this young boy had polite manners.

Hijikata suddenly stood up and laid his hands on the hilt of his katana, much to everyone's surprise, "Saito, if I could defeat you, would you reconsider your foolish decision?"

Saito remained calm and looked up at Hijikata, "Don't call it foolish if you can't even think of a better way."

Hijikata drew his sword and now it was just inches from Saito's neck, who was still sitting as if nothing happened. His sapphire eyes stared at Hijikata's amethyst ones, "Hijikata-san, isn't it? Forget it, you knew that you could never defeat me..."

And in a blink of an eye, Hijikata's sword was not in his hand anymore. Saito had suddenly stood there and pointed his blade towards Hijikata's pale and shocked face. He had also thrown Hijikata's sword to the room's corner at the same time. "Dying is not a big deal for me, it's not like I have a bright future or family who would mourn over my death anyway. You don't even know me, and I'm not that worthy to be sympatized by you," he sheathed his sword back.

Chizuru, Kondou, and Hijikata couldn't move their bodies upon seeing Saito's amazing skill.

* * *

_What was that? His strength and speed are inhuman..._

* * *

"It's already dawn, I have to go now. I apologize for disturbing," Saito gave them a deep and polite bow before stepped out of the room.

"...Ah wait, Saito-san. I'll walk you out. It's still dark..," Chizuru tried her best not to cry anymore although the thought of seeing Saito for the last time had started to drive her crazy. This time, Chizuru wanted to see Saito went normally, not by disappearing in the dark sky. Saito said nothing in response but Chizuru had alrealdy walked him.

Kondou and Hijikata stunned and watched the children's back. They remained silent before Hijikata smiled bitterly and spoke, "Kondou-san...who on earth have ever thought that a kid's speech could silence both Commander and Vice Commander of Shinsengumi?"

Chizuru and Saito were walking side by side in silence, accompanied by the chilly winter breeze. If she stretched her hands, she could reach and hug the boy besides her, the boy who had chosen his own path for the first time without following orders from anyone, even though it would lead to his death. Chizuru walked slowly, every second was precious to her.

"I guess this is farewell," said Saito when they had reached the main gate.

"...Saito-san..."

"What is it?"

"Is there another reason why you have to go back there, except for killing your former lord..?"

"..."

"Saito-san?"

"...Well...Someone is waiting for me..."

"...A girl?"

"...Yeah, but why did you ask?"

"Is it Suzuka-san..?"

"...Yes..."

Chizuru turned her gaze away from Saito, she looked down and closed her eyes shut. Now her tears had fallen to the ground, melted with the snow. Her heart was filled with strange and great sadness that she never felt before. So this Suzuka was indeed a special person to him.

"Thank you for everything, Chizuru...Forgive me..."

Chizuru opened her eyes upon hearing that gentle whisper, but Saito wasn't there anymore...

* * *

**Damn…I was nearly crying while writing this *sob*...I know it's weird but maybe it's just me T_T**

**Can't blame myself for being such melancholy writer, though *sob*, anyway please REVIEW! Thanks for reading! XD**


	8. Blood

**I warn you, there's quite amount of blood in this chapter, so don't read it while eating, okay? :3**

**But…it's not that gruesome, I think. It's only T-rated story after all XD**

**Let's enjoy the new chapter, readers! I love you all!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 7: BLOOD

* * *

In the morning, Kondou and Hijikata gathered all the Shinsengumi members, the executives and lower soldiers, in the main hall. They told them about what had happened, about Saito's decision to put all the burdens on his shoulders alone, and how he had passed his last wish to Shinsengumi for defeating Kazama in the future if he failed, which was most likely.

There were whispers among them upon hearing the Commander and Vice-Commander's speech. Many of them still doubted it. After all, Saito was the main fugitive in Shinsengumi's list. Even if his actions so far were not by his own will, the fact that he had killed people could never be changed.

"...And that's why he'll do this to atone his sins, as he said," stated Kondou to the men in the hall. "We couldn't prevent him from doing so, but we will do our best to defeat Kazama. If not right now, then in the future. So, I hope you to train harder and prepare yourself if Saito failed," he paused at the moment, the boy's determined face was still fresh on his mind, "...Don't let Saito's sacrifice means nothing..."

Chizuru's eyes had been puffy already from the lack of sleep and too much crying. Harada, who was sitting next to her, patted her head. He actually wanted to console the sad child, but by looking at Chizuru's actions, it seemed that words of consolation would mean nothing right now. All she wanted was this boy called Saito Hajime could come back to her in one piece.

"...Kondou-san, Hijikata-san..," Nagakura suddenly spoke, "...I hate to say this, but does it mean that we, the Shinsengumi, have burdened our duty to a mere kid? Getting rid of oni is our job!"

Hijikata sighed. The infamous strict Vice-Commander who had gained the nickname 'Demon Vice-Commander' for his reputation, looked sad for a moment, "I can't say that you're wrong, Shinpachi. However, just like what he said, there's no other choices...his sacrifice is needed to avoid more bloodshed. Do you think I'm fine with that? I'm more than ashamed to admit that a young boy out there has thrown his life away to save us!"

"But...Hijikata-san," said Heisuke, "If he knew that he would likely fail, then why did he still go there? He just could go to our side and train himself to defeat Kazama in the future."

Hijikata gave him a bitter smile, "I've told you all about his dark past, he also said that humans have thrown him away...It's not easy for him to go back to human's side, many humans hate him though. This kid, he's trying to kill Kazama even when there's only a slightest chance... and it's just my guess...but maybe..."

He paused for quite a long moment, "Maybe he's really wanting to die...and if he could, taking Kazama with him. Judging by his words, it looks like he no longer cares about his life, but he wants to be at least useful for many people in the end."

The silence was in the air. Even Okita, who was usually thought of Saito as his destined rival, didn't say anything from the beginning. His face looked stern but concerned at the same time.

Chizuru felt the morning sunshine gently entered the hall through the windows and dried her tears, but also slowly melted the snow outside, her memory with Saito...

* * *

_Saito-san, what are you doing now? Have you arrived at Kazama-san's place? Or have you killed him by now? Are you still alive? And...have you met Suzuka-san? _

* * *

Meanwhile, Saito had arrived in Kazama's hideout. He gripped his katana on his hip tightly with blue fire in his eyes. When he entered the main room, a familiar silver-haired girl was there. She gasped when she saw Saito and then she walked fast towards him.

"Hajime!" Suzuka circled her arms around Saito's slim body with a relieved look. "Welcome back..," she clung at Saito's yukata, not even realized that Saito didn't wear his usual attributes.

Saito hesitantly hugged Suzuka back, although not as tight as she did, "I'm back..." Now, the strange feeling he felt when Suzuka held him for the first time slowly came to his heart again.

They stayed in that position until there was a deep and cruel voice approached them.

"...I'm getting sick of this disgusting puppy love of yours, kids," Kazama gave Saito a death glare. Saito let Suzuka go from his embrace and did the same. "What? You dare to challenge me, human? After touching my wife-to-be with your filthy hands, what do you want from me now? ...And how dare you show that ugly face in my presence?! Put your mask on or I'll kil-"

"That's my line, Kazama!" Saito unsheathed his katana and dashed towards his former master, "I'm here to kill you!"

Kazama was surprised but he managed to dodge Saito's attack. Oni had inhuman speed ability, and for a pureblood, it was multiple times faster, even before the demon hibernation.

"Hajime! Chikage-san! What are you-," Suzuka was terrified of watching this sudden fight. She couldn't even wear that poker face of her anymore.

"I'm sorry, Suzuka..," said Saito when blocking Kazama's attack, the lord of oni had also drawn his katana. "...But I've chosen my own path right now...I've paid my debt more than enough...and here I am, to kill Kazama!"

"Hmph, foolish creature..so, the Shinsengumi has successfully poisoned you with their ideals or what?" With those words, Kazama disappeared from Saito's sight. Saito froze and before he realized it, he felt an excruciating pain slashed across his back.

"Ugh!" Saito groaned in pain but still managed to stand up. However, Kazama had suddenly appeared in front of him and drove his blade through Saito's body. Kazama gave him a few more quick thrusts, and then slashed his body several times. Saito's blood had splattered everywhere. Not satisfied, Kazama grabbed Saito's broken body and threw him.

Saito crashed the wall with a loud bang, he coughed a huge amount of blood and gasped for the air, but Kazama didn't give him a time to catch his breath. With a cruel smirk, he choked the younger boy's neck before slowly lifted him in the air. Saito's fresh blood dripped from his toes to the floor, painting it with red.

"Surprised? This is the true strength of a pureblood, human...Maybe you overestimate yourself as a famous assassin, but it means nothing when I'm standing here as your opponent!" Kazama threw Saito back on the floor.

* * *

_So, this is his true power...even before the hibernation...I couldn't even lay a finger on him, I should take my words to the Shinsengumi back...there's no way, even their full force could take him down..._

* * *

He didn't think that he could be beaten so completely. Saito was lost in these thoughts when Kazama grabbed a fistful of his blood-tainted hair and forced him to kneel down before him, Kazama gave him a terrifying malicious smile, "Saito...do you hate me? Do you want to live?

Saito didn't answer, no...he couldn't even speak anymore. It was a great effort just to breathe, but the blue fire in his eyes was still burning and he glared at Kazama.

Kazama sighed, "Well, I'm a generous man after all...I'll let you go with this pitiful life of yours if you tell me about the information I ordered you to gather, you know, about the Shinsengumi."

The demon lord hated to admit that he couldn't launch an attack if he didn't know about the structure of Shinsengumi Headquarters, or the skills of their members. It might be true that he and his subordinates had already overpowered the current Shinsengumi. But when attacking an enemy's den, there was always a possibility that they could be trapped and defeated.

Kazama's ruby eyes were facing Saito's sapphire orbs. Saito couldn't deny that in his deepest heart, there was still a tiny wish to live...and now he was given that chance. Just spilled out the information and he would be allowed to go, and live a new life. However, the new life would be very lonely, as he couldn't side with humans or demons anymore. Of course it mattered little to him, he was used to being alone...But then, a blur reflection of a brown-eyed cheerful little girl crossed his mind. An innocent girl who said that she would drag him into the light.

Saito slowly smiled and chuckled despite the agony he was in, much to Kazama's surprise. Kazama thought that maybe the blood loss had made Saito going insane, but then he felt that the severely wounded boy murmured something.

The blond man tightened his grip on Saito's hair, "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you, trash."

"...I...refuse..," whispered Saito quietly but sure, "If I do that...then...I'll be betraying something important..," he glared up at Kazama.

Now Kazama was really pissed off, "You...I've been generously kind enough to grant you this gold opportunity...and now you choose this whatever thing that's important to you?! Hahahaha! This is too rich! Do you have any important things?! You're just my puppet! Not even your life can be called as important!"

Kazama prepared to launch his final attack, a thrust to Saito's heart and it would be over_,_ before suddenly Amagiri appeared and grabbed his hand. There was also Shiranui who frowned behind him.

"Amagiri, what are you doing?!" Kazama roared.

"Kazama, calm yourself. It's not appropriate for a demon lord to be that short-tempered," the big man stared at Kazama's angry red eyes before turned over his glance to the barely alive Saito, who was still in kneeling position. "If he didn't want to talk now, it didn't mean he would keep silent forever. You can't just ignore that important information if you really want to defeat Shinsengumi."

Kazama let Saito fell from his grip. The once handsome young boy was nothing but a bloody lumped flesh. Kazama stepped on Saito's broken body as he was just a mere insect before turning around to Amagiri, "...You're right, we still have time before the hibernation."

He paused for a moment, looking at the wall and floor that had been painted with Saito's blood. After admiring his works, he laughed maniacally, "Hahahaha! Amagiri! Shiranui! I have an absolutely delicious order for you two!"

Amagiri and Shiranui were silent, waiting for their master's order, although they had most likely known what that would be.

"Take this piece of shit to the basement, we have some nice stuffs there to make him open his damned mouth. It's impossible for a weakling like him to keep silent after we give him our special treatment..," he laughed again and his frightening laughter echoed throughout the room.

Amagiri and Shiranui bowed to their lord. They dragged the unconscious boy to the basement. Saito's blood traced a red path line on the floor where they had been passing.

Kazama wiped the blood from his hands and body with disgusted look, "Damn human...how dare he spilled his filthy blood on me..," he murmured to himself until he heard Suzuka's sobs from the corner.

He approached and pushed her fiancée roughly to the wall, "Listen, you bitch," he glared at his crying fiancée, "You've watched yourself, I'm more powerful than your weak human crush!...Now, swear to me that you won't betray me again! You will be my wife and we are going to rule the new world together! The oni utopia! If you want to blame something...then blame your fate for being a rare pureblood female oni!"

Suzuka didn't dare look at Kazama's eyes. He was true. Just if she was not a pureblood, she could meet his beloved Hajime in different way. She wiped her tears, wore the same typical fake smile, and then he looked up at Kazama's face.

"...Yes, Chikage-san. I apologize, I swear to be by your side forever."

* * *

_Now, she hated herself more than anything, she hated the words that just slipped off her tongue, she hated her poker face, she hated her terrible fate, and she hated herself for couldn't be as brave as Saito, who went against his destiny although it would mean his death. _

* * *

With a satisfied grin, Kazama pulled Suzuka's body closer to him and planted a deep kiss on her delicate lips...

* * *

_...And she hated that she was not able to refuse this bastard's kiss..._

* * *

**Well, this chapter is quite dark…what will happen to Saito? :O**

**Anyway, like always, please REVIEW! Thank youuuu :3**


	9. Fire

**Hiya! This is weekend and I managed to update this fic quickly. It feels good when uploading two chapters in two consecutive days :3**

**Just a bit of flashback, this story is actually only my second fanfic. I made a fanfic of another anime last year (just 2 chapters) and it ended up just getting 2-3 reviews even after one year. I can't blame the readers. When I re-read it again last month, I just realized that it's truly a lame story, with the worst English ever, and actually having no plot =.= so I deleted it immediately =.=**

**That's why I made this fic to fix that disgrace =.= my English still sucks but I think it's getting better already. Before I knew it, this story has become this long….quite surprised myself…**

**Okay, end of flashback, let's enjoy the story! Don't forget to REVIEW to show your supports!^^ Luv ya all!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 8: FIRE

* * *

There was no snowfall for the past seven days, and it meant that Saito had left for a week. Chizuru gazed at the morning sky with teary eyes, she had been crying over and over again. She was waiting for the gentle falling snowflakes every day, wishing that they would bring Saito back. But it looked like even the snowflakes had refused to show themselves since Saito left, as if they mourned over Saito's unclear fate.

It was still winter, but only the freezing wind that existed. Chizuru looked at the garden, where she met Saito for the first time. The only difference was it was not a beautiful white field it used to be. She sighed and prepared to go back to her room when she accidentaly heard a sort of conversation from the hallway.

"Are you sure, Yamazaki?" asked Kondou with a serious voice.

"Yes, Commander. The oni have moved together in the large groups lately, as they're excited for something rather than chasing someone. So I assumed that Kazama is still alive and Saito...has failed," answered Yamazaki

Chizuru took a step closer. It looked like Kondou had ordered Yamazaki to investigate the result of Kazama's and Saito's battle, but it turned out that he got another important information...The oni moved in the large groups together? What was that mean?

"Could it be...the hibernation day..," Kondou rubbed his chin.

Yamazaki nodded, "That's what exactly what I'm thinking, too. I know that Shinsengumi can't attack Kazama in this moment so I don't know if this information is useful or not...but all of them are going north, which most likely is the location of the demon lord's base. I think they're going to see Kazama before his hibernation, that's why they look excited, not even realize that we've been watching them."

Chizuru felt a spark of hope in her heart. She showed herself all of a sudden, much to Kondou's and Yamazaki's surprise, but Chizuru ignored them, "Let's head north to save Saito-san!"

Kondou saw a fire in her eyes, but he looked sad and said, "Chizuru...I hate to say this, but if Kazama is still alive...then it means Saito..."

"There's a chance that Saito-san is still alive!" Chizuru cried, "...even the tiniest one..."

Kondou closed his eyes and lost in thoughts. It was already a disgrace for Shinsengumi that a young boy offered his life to save all humans who hated him, who they were supposed to protect. And now, they already knew, even though not the exact one, the location of Kazama's hideout, Saito's last destination. If there was even a slightest chance that he was still there...

The Commander of Shinsengumi had made up his mind, "Alright, we'll go there, not to attack Kazama, but to make sure that Saito is alive. We're going to bring only a small group so we won't attract unwanted attention from oni...So, Yamazaki, do you know when the hibernation will be held?"

"They've made their moves for days, but the largest crowd so far went there yesterday...Judging by that fact, their preparation, and oni's habit to prefer moving at night, it could be this midnight," answered the inspector of Shinsengumi.

Kondou stared at Chizuru, then turned over to Yamazaki, "It's impossible for them to hold such big ritual in Kazama's hideout. So, it would likely that they are going to leave that base...and if Saito was truly in their hands, they would leave him there for sure. It's safer for everyone if we arrive there after the oni have gone, so we could rescue Saito."

"So, we'll be going there tonight, right?" asked Chizuru, her face looked serious yet hopeful. "I'm going too, Kondou-san, I promise that I won't get in Shinsengumi's way. It's my idea to drag Saito-san to our side anyway...and...I want to see him as soon as possible..."

Kondou hesitated at first, but looking at Chizuru's burning eyes, he gave up and ordered Yamazaki to gather the Shinsengumi executives immediately. Before they knew it, they had gathered in the meeting room and decided who would go to Kazama's hideout.

"So..," said Hijikata. "...it will be Chizuru, Shinpachi, Souji, and I. We will bring some of our men with us just for emergency. Kondou-san, Sanosuke and Heisuke will stay here to guard the town. Kondou-san, you're going to give the people a good explanation, aren't you?"

"Of course," said Kondou. "We cannot ignore the fact that humans hate Saito. It will cause a commotion if we suddenly bring Saito out of nowhere. So, I'll stay here to explain everything to them. It may be difficult, but we have to do this."

Nagakura stood up and showed off his muscular body, "For a rescue mission, you'll need a strong man!"

"Shinpachi, it's a serious matter. Don't show off too much or you'll get in my way," Okita grumbled. "...I won't let that brat die before I pay him back for that night."

Hijikata sighed, "However, I'm worried about Chizuru..," but before he continued his words, Okita had cut it, "Don't worry! I will protect Chizuru-chan! Aren't you happy, Chizuru-chan?" He gave the little girl a flirty wink, but to his disappointment, Chizuru didn't respond. Her head was full of Saito right now.

"...Speaking of which, Sano, Heisuke," said Hijikata. "Could you get Doctor Matsumoto to come here tonight? Also, since Yamazaki is in the charge of medic, make sure that he's here as well."

Harada and Heisuke nodded. All people in that room actually had known what Hijikata was thinking, except Chizuru, who asked innocently, "Does Doctor Matsumoto have something to do with this?"

Chizuru knew that if Saito was still alive, it meant that he was held prisoner by Kazama, but that's all. After Shinsengumi rescued Saito, they would play together again. She didn't think about Saito's condition might be.

"Er..Um...Nothing in particular, Chizuru-chan," lied Nagakura. "..but maybe Saito was hurt from his battle with Kazama.., oh just a few stratches, I mean..," he added when the little girl's eyes turned sad and the rest of Shinsengumi glared at him.

"Anyway..," Hijikata tried to attract the attention, "We'll do the best, let's prepare for tonight's mission!"

A round of cheers filled the room, but Chizuru was crying again. Now she understood, thanks to Nagakura's obvious lie. If Doctor Matsumoto was called, then it meant something serious might happen. She didn't want to think about the worst possibility.

* * *

_Saito-san is alive...Saito-san is not hurt...Kazama-san just locked him up to cool down his head...Saito-san has done many things for him, so Kazama-san must be kind enough to spare his life without hurting him, right? _

* * *

That night, Hijikata, Okita, and Nagakura had prepared to go. They wore the Shinsengumi's light blue haori and forehead protector, ready to fight if needed. They also brought ten more men, along with Chizuru. Without hesitation, they rushed over towards north. Actually there was only a forest there, and it was not that far, so they should make it in time.

In Kazama's hideout, there was a large crowd who would accompany the pureblood couple to the sacred land of oni. They were very excited and high-spirited to watch such rare occasion. Kazama had decided that the Shinsengumi assassination plan would be delayed since Saito still refused to talk no matter what torture they applied to him.

Before they left, Suzuka went to the basement where Saito was confined. She leaned her body against the locked thick door which led to the torture room. Despite its thickness, Suzuka could still smell the stinging blood scent from inside.

"Hajime..," she whispered and wished Saito could hear her, "I'm going now...after I became Chikage-san's wife, there's no turning back...and if we could meet again in the future, it's likely that I'm going to kill you...If that happens, please forgive me..."

There was no response from inside. Of course, she didn't even know that Saito could hear her voice or not. She slowly stepped out of the house and met with Kazama's angry eyes. Kazama was not that stupid, he knew that Suzuka would go to the basement, "Have you finished your conversation with that traitor's corpse?"

Suzuka just nodded, but she was shocked when she heard Kazama's next words, "All of you, burn down this place! It has been tainted by a low creature's blood! And there is his corpse inside! I don't need this place anymore."

"Ch-Chikage-san! You don't mean to-," Suzuka felt her body trembling.

Kazama smirked, "The last time I forced that shit to speak, it looked like he's not breathing anymore. However, I'm not really sure if he's already died or not, so it's better to burn this place down with his pitiful body inside." And by his order, the former hideout of the demon lord was burning ferociously in fire. The oni clan seemed to enjoy this job.

They had walked to leave the burning mansion when Suzuka saw some flowing blue haori from a far. She thought of something before pulling Kazama's sleeve gently.

"Chikage-san," she did her best acting, "I want to stay here a bit longer...I'm going to miss this place so much so I want to see the landscape from here for the last time...you can go first and I'll catch up with you later. Don't worry, I won't run away or save Hajime."

Kazama stared at the beautiful girl's eyes, "Hmph, do as you wish. Don't take it too long, though, and don't you dare try to fool me." Suzuka smiled at him, "Thank you, Chikage-san."

When Kazama and the other oni had disappeared from her sight, Suzuka stood in front of the raging fire and saw that group with blue haori had reached their destination.

"Who are you?! Get out of our way!" Hijikata shouted. He was sweating heavily despite the cold weather, as were the others. It was obvious that they had run even faster after seeing the fire.

"You're an oni, aren't you?!" Two of Shinsengumi soldiers had drawn their swords and dashed towards Suzuka. The pureblood princess chuckled and unsheathed her white katana. In a second, both of the soldiers had fallen to the ground, lifeless.

The rest of Shinsengumi were surprised that such a fragile-looking girl could take down their soldiers without efforts. Suzuka gazed at them with bored look, and then to Chizuru. She felt an oni's aura from the little girl. Suzuka had heard that Shinsengumi rescued an abandoned oni child five years ago, so she was that child...

Suzuka's long silver hair and white kimono were flowing with the burning mansion behind her. She pointed her pretty katana towards the Shinsengumi gracefully, "Listen, humans, and you too, oni child." She stared at the trembling Chizuru, but her next words were something that they least expected, "Looks like you've successfully brainwashed Hajime, and it's obvious that you came here for him. I don't know that he was still alive or not...But let me tell you one thing, he was given a chance to live, but he refused to spill out the information about you, so he has to endure cruel torture! What have you done to Hajime?!"

The Shinsengumi was really shocked upon hearing that fact. Now, they felt more ashamed than before. The demon lady was crying, her tears were like pearls hanging on her flawless face. Chizuru suddenly realized, this was Suzuka, the one Saito had promised to come back. Suzuka wiped her tears away and went back to her usual soft tone, "...You don't have much time left. Hajime is in the basement. Enter the main room and turn to the left, there is an underground staircase in the corner. It will lead you to him."

Okita yelled, "How could we believe you, oni?! It might be a trap! I know that you're going to close the door so we're trapped and burned down inside!"

"She said the truth!" Suddenly Chizuru shouted. She hated to admit it, but Suzuka's tears were genuine...The same tears that Chizuru shed, the hopeful tears to see Saito alive. "Thank you, Suzuka-san!" Chizuru bowed to her and ran towards the fire.

"W-Wait, Chizuru!" Hijikata and the others followed the little girl.

While running, Chizuru heard Suzuka's sarcastic voice to her, "So, Hajime told you about me, didn't he? Could it be you're the one who brainwashed him? Then, he has suffered because of you..."

Chizuru froze and looked at the beautiful oni's satisfied smile, "I guess you've found out that I am Hajime's first love...He's not the type of person who will open his heart so easily for the second time. You'd better give up if you think that he could love you as much as he loves me..."

After threatening Chizuru, she disappeared. Suzuka's words were like a knife, piercing her heart..._I am the one who has made Saito-san suffers_...and the fact that Suzuka was a special person to Saito had made her crying again, now she just realized that she had been falling in love with Saito.

It was Okita who pulled her hand and snapped her back to reality, "Chizuru-chan, if you have time to cry, you'd better hurry before this house turns into ashes! You want to see him, right?!"

Chizuru wiped her tears and now her eyes were burning again, "Of course, Okita-san!"

The remaining soldiers stayed outside to make sure that there was not another oni around when Hijikata, Nagakura, Okita and Chizuru entered the house. It was really hot. Fierce flames and black smokes were everywhere. Chizuru coughed and tried to stay close with the Shinsengumi so she wouldn't be a burden. When they reached the basement, they were facing a thick wooden door.

"Shit! It's locked!" Okita punched the door. "...and we've been this close..."

"Stay away, Souji!" Nagakura roared. He dashed towards the door and hit it with his big body. The door slowly opened and Nagakura grinned, "See? I told you that you'll need a strong man for- HUH?!"

"No! Saito-san!" Chizuru screamed.

The sudden sharp scent of blood had made her wanted to vomit, but it was nothing compared to the gruesome scene she saw afterwards.

The room's wall and floor had been painted with deep crimson color. Whips, knives, ropes, and other torture devices were everywhere...and in the middle of the room, Saito was restrained by his wrists together above his head to the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor. His top half yukata was gone and the below part was nothing but bloody tattered clothes. Every inch of his body was covered in blood and sweat. His head hung down and blood dripped off his tangled hair...He didn't move at all...

"It's...horrible..," Nagakura quickly cut the ropes and caught Saito's broken body. His already thin body was now even lighter than before. He wrapped the boy's half-naked body with his Shinsengumi haori to keep him away from fire and also the freezing weather outside. He didn't feel Saito's breath while doing this, but he said nothing to Chizuru and the others.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" ordered Hijikata, and with that, they went out of the house and ran as fast as they could to Shinsengumi Headquarters. They were already very exhausted, but seeing Saito's condition, they felt that a mere exhaustion was nothing compared to the torture he had gone through.

Saito's blood splattered on the ground when they were running, so did Chizuru's tears. She glanced at the boy she loved then touched Saito's dirty and bloody face in Nagakura's arms.

* * *

_...It's cold..._

* * *

**Go away, Suzuka! Yay for Chizuru! **

**Btw, I've told you that I'm going to make their adult version in later chapter, the ones we used to know in the anime and game…but I never said that Saito would live long enough to join them… 3:D *evil laugh***

…**Alright, don't kill me…If you're really curious about what's coming next, just wait for the next chapter patiently :3 *running awayyyy***

**REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW XD**


	10. Breath

**Dang. I just realized that I've always updated this fic quickly. If not in 2 consecutive days, then every two days. Actually, it's because that I'm still on holiday. Next week, things would start to become hectic =.= **

**Although I couldn't update this story as fast as I always did anymore, I hope you keep supporting me :3 I don't plan to abandon this story anyway, since it has become this long XD and I love Saito lol.**

**Btw, thank you for all reviews so far! And thanks kiky for reviewing almost every chapter :O It's because that there's a reader like you so I'm more spirited to update quickly XD At least I know that someone out there is waiting for the next chapter.**

**Alright then, here I proudly present the new chapter! Let's start reading, everyone!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 9: BREATH

* * *

Chizuru, Hijikata, Okita, and Nagakura with Saito in his arms were running back to Shinsengumi Headquarters. Upon their arrival, they saw a large crowd of people gathered in front of the gate. With such a lot of people, they couldn't enter the manor. Kondou, Harada, and Heisuke seemed having a stern debate with them.

"Kondou-san...what's happening?" asked Okita while catching his breath.

Before Kondou could answer, a man among them had yelled out, "Look at that! They really bring that cursed kid here!"

"He killed my husband!" cried a woman, "Don't think that I'll trust Shinsengumi again if you're gonna save that murderer!"

Chizuru couldn't move her body. Just how great was the human's hatred towards Saito? But then, Hijikata spoke with an obvious annoyed tone, "Kondou-san, have you really explained everything to them?"

Kondou nodded weakly, "Yes, but just like you see, they don't believe it." He peeked at Saito over Hijikata's shoulder and gasped, "Oh God..."

"Move!" Nagakura growled, his body was covered in Saito's blood. "You don't believe it?! Look at him! He's the victim here! We need to check his condition immediately! The doctor's inside, right?!"

"It's better for him to die!" There were even more cursing words to Saito, "He has killed many lives, not even his death is enough to pay it back! A demon child like him should be-"

But Chizuru had had enough, the little girl shouted to the crowd, "He's a human! And I'm the demon child! Then just kill me, you hate the oni, right?!"

A concerned woman reached Chizuru, "You're different, Chizuru, but he-"

"What's the difference?! You have accepted me, an oni. But why don't you accept him?" Chizuru screamed, tears flowed down her cheeks.

She continued with a hoarse voice, "Saito-san has sacrificed himself to pay his mistakes...you don't even know the incredible pain he's been going through.." Her small body was shaking, "I ask you, do you have guts to do the same thing as Saito-san did?! Have you ever thought of having a chance of life, but you prefer death to save many people who hate you?! Just because he was wrong once, it doesn't mean that he'll be wrong forever! Just give him a chance to live and prove it to you! His death won't solve anything!"

There was silence after Chizuru finished. She was exhausted but she kept standing there with blazing eyes to show everyone that she really meant her words. Hijikata patted her shoulder and stepped closer to the crowd. The Demon Vice-Commander gave them a death glare, "You've listened to her. NOW, MOVE."

The people hesitated at first, but they slowly let Chizuru and the others to enter the gate. Hijikata looked at Kondou, "As usual, I think you're too soft, Kondou-san. Leave it to me for the rest of explanation...Sano, Heisuke, go help Doctor Matsumoto. With Saito's terrible condition, I think the doctor is going to need more hands."

Harada and Heisuke nodded. They joined Chizuru, Nagakura, and Okita who had already rushed inside. Doctor Matsumoto and Yamazaki laid Saito's body carefully. His blood added the abstract red patterns on the white futon.

"You guys, take the towels and warm water, we need to clean his body! Yamazaki, I need you to mix the herbs! And you, give me the bandages over there to stop the bleeding!" Doctor Matsumoto ordered the people in the room, trying to keep calm while facing such fragile patient.

The doctor laid his hand and ear softly onto Saito's bare chest, as he didn't want to break another bones. Then he whispered, more to himself, "...I can't feel his heartbeat...or his breath..."

* * *

_What?_

* * *

Chizuru dropped the water basin, "What do you mean, Doctor?! Saito-san is still alive, isn't he?! Don't make a joke in this situation!" Her tears shed to the floor, and to Saito's unmoving body.

"Hey, wake up! I haven't paid you back for that nice punch! Spar with me later!" shouted Okita.

"I've barged in the burning house just to save and bring you here! But now you've died?! Don't disappoint me!" Nagakura yelled, wished his words could reach Saito and make him open his eyes.

"Saito! You don't even know that Chizuru-chan's tears have dried up because of you!"

"Wake up, you bastard!"

* * *

_Saito didn't give any responses..._

* * *

Doctor Matsumoto pumped the boy's chest, hoping to catch his tiniest heartbeat. But suddenly, Chizuru's face was already just inches away from Saito's. Without hesitation, she planted her mouth against his.

"Chizuru, what are you doing?!" The Shinsengumi was shocked, but Doctor Matsumoto grinned while still pressing his hands on Saito's chest, "Good job, young girl! So you know about the artificial respiration technique! If you boys have time to shock, then you'd better help me here!"

Chizuru could taste Saito's salty blood in her mouth, but she didn't stop giving him more air. She knew a bit about first aid after all. She also didn't mind drenched in his blood and sweat as long as this boy could live. The little girl touched Saito's dirty cheek...it was still cold...and then she stroked his tangled purple hair. The hair tie she gave him was still there, but now its white color had been tainted with red.

* * *

_Saito-san, please, open your eyes! Don't die! You've suffered enough and it's time for you to live a new life!_

* * *

While doing this, Chizuru didn't pay attention to her surroundings, but she could hear that Shinsengumi members blurted out everything they got in their mind, hoping it could attract Saito's attention.

"Look, Saito! Chizuru-chan has given her first kiss to you! The kiss of life!"

"Chizuru-chan is our idol! You'd better open your eyes and beat us if you really want to take her as your girlfriend!"

"Where's your honor as a samurai? A small girl is willing to save you! Don't disappoint her, Saito! Just wake up!"

Their words seemed more like an invitation for duel, but Chizuru knew that it was their way to express their concern. It was their way to show that they were worried. Such things had made her feel comfortable around the Shinsengumi. They had always protected her with their unique and fun ways.

* * *

_Do you hear that, Saito-san? You're not alone anymore...There are many people who care about you...Now, you have a reason to live, right?_

* * *

"I can feel his heartbeat!" shouted Doctor Matsumoto all of a sudden, much to everyone's surprise. At roughly the same time, Chizuru felt a faint of breath from the body below her. "Chizuru, you could stop! Leave it to me now! As long as he's already breathing, the rest won't be too difficult!"

Chizuru was about to collapse due to exhaustion, but she stayed by Saito's side and never let go of his cold hand while Doctor Matsumoto and Yamazaki treating his wounds. Slowly but sure, Chizuru could feel a bit of warmness came back to his hand, his left hand, the hand that he used to slay people, but also the hand that took their friendship memento.

The room had been a mess and it was already morning when Doctor Matsumoto finally finished bandaging up Saito's wounds. Actually, almost all his body parts were wrapped with bandages now. Chizuru helped him by changing Saito's tattered and bloodstained clothes to a light sleeping yukata. She could feel Saito's breath, although it was still very weak. The Shinsengumi felt relieved upon seeing that. Now, Saito looked like a normal young boy who was sleeping peacefully.

"It's amazing..," murmured Doctor Matsumoto with tired voice, "...that he's still alive after enduring such torture...However, I can't guarantee that he will survive. At this rate, only a miracle that could wake him up..."

"I know he will," Chizuru smiled. She squeezed Saito's wounded hand lightly, and then lifted it to her rosy cheek. "Saito-san is strong...stronger than we could ever think."

* * *

After that, Chizuru voluntarily stayed in Saito's room. She was determined to do it until Saito woke up. Doctor Matsumoto was the one who instructed that someone had to stay by Saito's side since his condition was still unstable and he could lose his breath anytime. Chizuru changed his clothes and bandages everyday, cleaned his body, diluted the medicine and food, helped him to eat it, and many more. The Shinsengumi also helped her to do those things, but since they had their own duties, they couldn't do that much although Chizuru felt truly grateful with their help.

There were many times, in the day or at night, that Saito seemed difficult to breathe. If that happened, Chizuru would massage his chest softly and gave him 'the kiss of life' again while holding his hand.

However, it was almost two weeks already and Saito had not regained conciousness. It was not good news. By consuming just liquid food everyday, his body was getting thinner and his face was already as white as snow. Chizuru brushed Saito's now clean hair and tied it in his usual ponytail. She had washed the hair tie so it came back to its original white color.

"Chizuru, you must rest..," Chizuru heard Kondou stepped in to the room.

"I'm alright, Kondou-san..," said Chizuru, caressing Saito's face, "As long as I could stay by Saito-san's side, I'll be alright."

Chizuru had not forgotten Suzuka's cruel words to her, that Chizuru could never make Saito loved her, as his heart had already belonged to Suzuka. But this time, it mattered little to Chizuru. She just wanted to be near Saito and being useful for him even though he didn't care about her.

Kondou gazed at Chizuru and the unconscious Saito. At first he thought that Chizuru's feeling to Saito was just a little girl's crush. But seeing this now, he was sure that it was more than that.

"Chizuru, I have some good news for you," said Kondou with a wide smile, "Toshi and I have done the best that we could. We've explained everything over and over again to them, and then finally the people have quite understood about Saito's story. So, I think they could start to accept Saito as a human now. He also can stay here with us after he regains consciousness. It doesn't look like that he has any other places to go back anyway."

"Really? Thank you, Kondou-san!" Chizuru's brown eyes now filled with happiness, she turned her glance at the sleeping boy, "Saito-san! Do you hear that? You can live here! This is your home now! The people have accepted you! You must quickly open your eyes and prove them that you're actually a good person!"

Although Saito didn't respond, Chizuru kept talking to him with a cheerful tone. Kondou couldn't help but feel that a tear was about to fall from his eye corner. Slowly, he stepped out of the room.

"...Kids these days are really hard to be understood...," he smiled while looking at them and slid the door shut.

* * *

That night, Chizuru was sleeping next to Saito, just like what she had done for the past two weeks. Suddenly, she heard Saito was gasping roughly for air. She woke up immediately, "Saito-san, are you in pain? Let me help you breathing." She gave Saito the oxygen he needed through a gentle kiss. Chizuru felt relieved when Saito's breath slowly softened. She was about to go back to sleep when the chilly wind from outside made her body shivers.

True, it was still winter but somehow the wind was slightly different, as if it was too familiar. Chizuru opened the door and she was surprised but felt really happy upon seeing the beautiful white field and the gentle falling snowflakes. It was the first snow after Saito left to defeat Kazama.

"Saito-san! Look! It's snowing again!" Chizuru shook Saito's body slightly. No wonder the wind felt familiar, it was the same air and weather of their memories, and now it had come again after so long...

Chizuru walked into the garden. She left the door open so Saito could feel the winter breeze. Chizuru looked around at the white wonderland and took a lump of snow. With a hopeful face, she carefully shaped it into a bun, then put two bamboo leaves and two small red berries on it. She smiled while admiring her artwork and brought it back to the room.

"Look, Saito-san! A snow rabbit!" Chizuru smiled widely to the still unconscious boy, "I've promised you to show it! Now here it is, although it's still not good..," she sat next to Saito and put the snow rabbit on his palm.

"Please, Saito-san...open your eyes...you like snow, don't you? There's snowfall outside...look...," Her tears were starting to fall again. She also felt that the snow rabbit she made had begun to melt. "Wake up...Saito-san, the snow rabbit won't last long...You must see it before it melts."

Chizuru brushed Saito's eyelids with her tiny fingers, and before she knew it, her tears had spilled onto the boy's pale face and also the snow rabbit.

"...If you keep crying like that, it will melt even faster..."

Chizuru stunned upon hearing that weak but familiar flat voice. When she wiped her tears, she was facing a pair of beautiful cerulean orbs. Saito was smiling gently and he weakly glanced at Chizuru's handiwork on his palm, "I see...so this is called the snow rabbit..."

"Saito-san!" Chizuru immediately pulled Saito's frail body from the futon and hugged him tight. She felt like she was the happiest person on earth right now.

Saito was silent for a moment before he whispered quietly, "Chizuru...that's hurt..."

"I'm sorry!" cried Chizuru, but she didn't free Saito from her embrace and held him even tighter. "But I'll never let you go again! Never!"

The handsome boy gazed at the beautiful landscape outside. It was a snowfield with the elegant moonlight shone upon it...He was used to watch snow alone, before a strange girl who shared same interest appeared and forced him to take some weird present...the very same girl who was crying while holding him right now.

Softly, he pushed Chizuru's body and his thin fingers were lingering on her face. He wiped her tears away and looked deep into her eyes...Her eyes were genuine...Never in his sorrowful life, he ever thought that someone could look at him with such pure eyes.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru leaned her body against Saito's chest, inhaling his scent, feeling his weak but steady heartbeat, "...Welcome back.."

Saito hesitantly caressed Chizuru's hair, and embraced her small body. She was still crying. Saito couldn't help but think that she had been always crying whenever he was around. But this time, her tears were different. They were tears of joy and relief.

"I'm back, Chizuru...no..."

Saito buried his face in Chizuru's hair and he could smell a faint scent of fresh snow.

"...I'm home..."

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you like it? XD**

**Here's the sweet moment between Saito and Chizuru after so long :p because I think I have enough angst in the previous chapters lol…**

**Let me tell you a minor spoiler, the next chapter is the prologue of new arc, where they have grown into young men we've known :D**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave your REVIEW! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	11. Timeskip

**Hello readers! Here I am again! XD **

**Okay, as I said in the previous chapter, this one is the beginning of the new arc where they have grown up…Err…actually it's just a prologue, but before I realized it, this chapter's already the longest one so far =.=**

**For Tama-Chan and Reaper's reviews in the previous chapter, kyaahhh believe it or not, I was also near crying while writing it T_T Maybe it's because I'm not too often putting their sweet moments in this story, so when I decide to make one, I'll become melancholy all of sudden…**

**Ah yes, don't worry, I'm planning to put more sweet moments between them anyway now they've been grown ups…Not in every chapter of course, because I'm afraid it would get cheesy if I make it too often lol. **

…**Btw, in my head right now, I'm thinking of making some sexy Saito in later chapter…(don't worry, it will still be T-rated), but I don't know if I could make it or not hahaha, let's see what I can do later.**

**Okay, let's start reading yayyy!^^**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 10: TIMESKIP

* * *

It took almost half a year for Saito to completely heal. In the process, Doctor Matsumoto came regulary to check his condition and Chizuru was the one who nursed him back to health. The Shinsengumi members often came to Saito's room to tease him, although Saito always kept his cool attitudes. After all, Saito was a young boy around their ages, although he was the second youngest after Heisuke. They found it amusing to talk about his and Chizuru's puppy love story. They also told Saito that Chizuru was dead worried and could not stop crying when she found out that he was severely injured.

It brought pink blushes to the little girl's cheeks. But of course, Saito remained quiet while sipping the medicine although he couldn't hide the small smile that forming on his lips. He was not used to such cheerful atmosphere and quite surprised at first, but Chizuru had convinced him that everything was going to be alright.

Confined in bed for months didn't make Saito's skills with sword got rusty, and it looked like that Okita had to wait a little longer for his childish revenge, since Saito had beaten him easily when he accepted Okita's sparring invitation. Saito also voluntarily ran some errands for Shinsengumi, such as shopping and delivering messages, to pay their kindness and hospitality. Everytime he went out of the manor, people on the street stared at him, but Saito always ignored them as if nothing happened.

Slowly but sure, Saito had already been used to live at Shinsengumi Headquarters and started to open his heart, although his quiet nature still didn't change. One night, he was summoned to the meeting room by Kondou and Hijikata, along with the rest of Shinsengumi and Chizuru.

"Saito," said Kondou, smiling to the former assassin who sat across him, "You've been a good boy while staying here...but most of all, I'm really surprised with your amazing sword skills."

Saito nodded, "Well, I've lived with swords, after all. Although it seems useless now..."

That was when Kondou's smile widened, "No, Saito. Sword was made to kill people, but it also could be used to protect people. Your skills will be a waste if you don't use it, but of course, this time you're going to use it for good purposes."

Saito looked confused, "What does it mean, Sir?"

Hijikata sighed, "Hey Kondou-san, stop mumbling already and get to the point...Well, Saito, if we invite you to join Shinsengumi, what will you say?"

Chizuru and the others were surprised with Hijikata's words, but they also felt happy. With Saito on their side, they were one hundred men stronger. Besides, that meant they got a new friend and comrade.

"I humbly accept!" answered Saito with a loud voice, made everyone were even more surprised. He gave Kondou and Hijikata a deep bow, his forehead touched the wooden floor and his thin body trembled a bit.

"Hey, Hajime-kun, I don't think that you could scream like that," Okita was still shocked with Saito's sudden change.

"I'm...sorry..," answered Saito, he lifted his head up from the floor and looked embarrassed, "...but Shinsengumi has taken care of someone like me...and this is the only place where people don't call me a cheater or try to fix my stance everytime I wield a sword with my left hand...I can't help but feeling a bit...happy..."

Chizuru's big eyes widened with excitement, "Wow that's great! Saito-san, you're a member of Shinsengumi now!"

Saito smiled at her, "Yeah..," and then he came back to his serious and cold face. He looked at Kondou and Hijikata with blue fire blazing in his eyes, "Sir...no, Commander and Vice-Commander, I, Saito Hajime will give all my life to Shinsengumi. I was your enemy but you've saved my life and treated me kindly. I can't thank you enough except by offering myself to serve you...However, I live to kill, these hands have slain many lives...Allies and enemies, if you tell me to kill them, then I'll do it."

Hijikata's eyes widened a bit, "Hey, Saito... You don't need to be that extreme..."

"I'm dead serious, Vice-Commander Hijikata," said Saito. "I prioritize my duty before everything in my life, and now I'm going to carry Shinsengumi's mission, to save human, guard the town, and get rid of oni. That's the only thing I can do for my atonement."

Chizuru felt her body shivered upon hearing Saito's serious words. They were the proofs of his determination, but at the same time, it seemed...frightening.

"Also..," he added. "Although Kazama and Suzuka are still asleep, undoubtedly oni clan will keep making us busy like always. So, while taking care of them, I'll train myself harder so I can kill both oni leaders if our fate crossed. I promise that I won't fail for the second time." His words had made Chizuru gasped.

* * *

_...What? Saito-san? You're going to kill Suzuka-san? _

* * *

"Hey, Saito," said Nagakura, "...but this Suzuka-chan was the one who directed us to save you...Well, she's quite a babe and didn't seem to be a bad oni, who is very rare."

"I don't care," said Saito coldly. "If she threatens Shinsengumi, I'll kill her. After she becomes Kazama's wife, she won't be the same person I used to know...," Saito paused for a moment and continued, "...When a pureblood oni wakes up, they will crave for more power and be more malicious, since power has become their greatest desire...In other words, the hibernation will make them become even worse and cruel villains..."

The Shinsengumi didn't say anything to object Saito's words. They knew that Suzuka was sort of important person for him, but it seemed Saito was the type of person who would sacrifice everything to carry out his mission. After the meeting, Saito was walking back to his room when suddenly Chizuru ran into him.

"...Saito-san."

"Hmm?"

"Are you really serious when you said that you would kill Suzuka-san if needed?"

"Of course I am."

"But she is your first love...She even calls you by your first name..."

Saito gasped, and then his eyes narrowed, "...Did Suzuka say that?"

Chizuru nodded, she was afraid that Saito would be angry at her after bringing up such private matter...but she really wanted to know...

"It's not like that..," Saito murmured, he looked nervous. "I think that my feeling towards Suzuka...Just, you know, maybe because she was the only girl who treated me kindly...so I felt comfortable around her...I'm not quite sure myself, I'm not good at thing like this...but she has already belonged to Kazama...so...I..."

Chizuru said nothing. By Saito's reaction and the way he spoke, it was absolutely the symptoms of love. She felt this uncomfortable strange feeling whenever Saito talked about Suzuka...Is it...Jealousy?

* * *

_How could you not realize your own feeling, Saito-san? Why are you so insensitive? Even a younger kid like me could guess that you love Suzuka-san! _

* * *

"Chizuru..," Saito patted her head, "Go to bed now, okay? It's already late."

"...Saito-san...you just always think of me as a little kid, don't you...?" Chizuru whispered and her tears were about to fall, again.

"What do you mean, Chizuru? I-"

"Good night," Chizuru bowed and ran to her room as fast as possible, leaving the confused Saito in the hallway.

* * *

_There's no way I could replace Suzuka-san in his heart. He just thinks of me as a silly kid. Suzuka-san is more mature and beautiful than me...She and Saito-san will make a perfect couple...Also, there's no way Saito-san will kill her...I bet that he's going to get Suzuka-san from her husband and live together with her later..._

* * *

Saito was already an official member of Shinsengumi, and he really meant his words in the meeting room. He guarded the town from oni attacks or rogue samurai that often caused problems, and took most credits for killing the oni. He also took care of Shinsengumi's dangerous missions and internal matters, such as investigating and executing the traitors. Not everyone could do this. A traitor was once their friend and a human, but Saito could kill them mercilessly if he was ordered to.

With this reputation, the human clan had accepted him as one of them. In fact, they were quite grateful of having Saito on their side now. Although he seemed like a death god, but he understood the value of someone's life. He would kill oni without second thought, but when it came to just some rogue samurai or bandit, he would not raise his sword so easily without questioning them before. Ironically, sometimes the conflict between human itself couldn't be avoided, despite their teamwork of against oni together.

Many years had passed, and Shinsengumi had become a bigger organization, so Kondou and Hijikata decided to split them into several divisions. Saito was appointed as the captain of the third division. He trained his subordinates everyday for the preparation of defeating Kazama in the future. The other Shinsengumi members were also getting much stronger than before.

And Chizuru? She kept telling herself that Saito was just her little girl's crush, Saito would never love her, and she would definitely forget her first love as she was growing older. But the more she denied it, the more her feeling towards Saito bloomed.

* * *

_Seven years later..._

* * *

The chirping sound of birds and gentle sunshine woke Chizuru up. After several minutes, she just realized that she had woken up late. She scowled to herself, threw the blanket carelessly, and changed to her hakama pants. Yes, since she was the only woman at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, she preferred to move in boy's clothes since it was more appropriate and comfortable to her.

Chizuru rushed towards the kitchen. It was still her job to help the captains preparing breakfast, and today's turn was...

"Saito-san! I'm sorry! I overslept!" She bowed deeply and even more embarrassed when she saw that Saito had finished cooking and shared the food on several plates. "Saito-san...why didn't you wake me up?"

"...It's fine, I can handle it myself," said Saito with his usual flat but deeper voice now, without taking his eyes off the plates. Saito had grown into a stunning young man. His eyes still had that cold look and deep azure color, but it didn't bear sadness anymore. He wore a black yukata with white scarf wrapping around his neck. His now longer violet hair framed his handsome features perfectly and he still tied it in the same low ponytail, with the same hair tie Chizuru gave him. Before Chizuru knew it, Saito was not a thin and fragile-looking boy anymore.

Chizuru was helping Saito put the plates on the wooden trays when Heisuke suddenly popped in, "Hajime-kun! Chizuru! I'm starving!"

Saito tilted his head to Heisuke, "Give me a few more minutes, Heisuke..." But Chizuru bowed to Heisuke with with a red face, "I'm sorry, Heisuke! It's because that I overslept so Saito-san has to prepare these all by himself!"

Heisuke grinned, "What? Has the world reversed? Since when did husband is the one who preparing the meals?"

Saito pretended not to hear Heisuke's words, but Chizuru had already blushed, "H-Heisuke! What do you mean by that?! Saito-san and I are just-"

"Ah...have you forgotten that you steal his first kiss and change his clothes?" Heisuke's grin widened, "Tell me Chizuru, what did you see back then?"

Now Chizuru's face was as red as tomato, "D-Don't bring up the past! W-We're still kids that time! I did it for Saito-san's sake and it's not like that I-I've seen...h-his-um- you-know-what-"

"Stop it, you two," Saito finally spoke, but he remained emotionless as always. "Heisuke, if you have time to make a joke, could you help me bringing these trays to the dining room?"

Heisuke sighed and grumbled while holding the trays along with Saito and the still blushing Chizuru, "You're not fun at all, Hajime-kun..." But of course, Saito ignored him.

The cheerful laughter filled the dining room. The Shinsengumi always talked about everything funny and interesting in their quality time, although they had never seen Saito laughed by their jokes. So, they took the rare small chuckle of his as a laugh.

"Hey, Saito, you'll be on the morning patrol today, right?" asked Harada.

"Yes," answered Saito without looking at Harada. What a short and quick answer...

"...So, it looks like Nagisa-chan will come out of her shop again just to see you passing the street, I think?" Harada grinned.

"...Who is that?" asked Saito lazily.

Okita suddenly burst out laughing, "Hey, Hajime-kun! Don't tell me that you also forgot about Aya-chan, Yumi-chan, Misa-chan, and the girl from the dango shop, Sanae-chan, or the young widow who lives in..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Souji," Saito cut Okita's blabber, and then he pointed his chopsticks at Okita, "If you have something important to talk with me, wait until I finish eating."

Okita sighed, "...Hajime-kun, you're too cold...they are your fans, you know..."

Chizuru smiled bitterly. That was right. After the Shinsengumi captains had grown into adults, they were more like a group of handsome men and not an élite samurai force. The young ladies in the town often gave them small presents during their patrols. Okita, Harada, Nagakura, and Heisuke would accept it gratefully, except Saito, who always rejected any kind of gifts with some cliché reasons such as, 'Sorry, but I'm on my patrol', 'I'm here to perform my duty, not to look for some presents', or 'You'd better give it to another man, I don't have time for something like this.'

Saito had hoped that it could make the girls keep their distance away from him. However, the effect was something he least expected. His mysterious and cold nature had made them became more curious and tried even harder to catch his attention. They often said to Chizuru that they envied her and would love to take her place of becoming the only woman in Shinsengumi manor.

* * *

_...Good thing they don't know that I've kissed Saito-san when he was younger, otherwise they would kill me..._

* * *

"But Hajime-kun has Chizuru already!" Heisuke blurted innocently, and his words had made Chizuru choked on her soup.

"Hey, what will you say then, Saito? If it is Chizuru, then you have no complaint, huh?" Nagakura laughed.

Hijikata glared at them, which Chizuru felt grateful of, "Hey, could you keep silent while finishing your breakfast?"

"Hajime-kun, if you don't confess your love to Chizuru quickly, don't get mad if I take her from you, okay?" Okita gave Chizuru a wink, ignoring Hijikata.

"...Stop it, Okita-san! Not you, too!" Chizuru blushed.

"Do as you like..," Saito finally spoke with a bored tone. He had finished eating and put down his chopsticks, "...but she has a right to choose a man herself." He slightly turned over his sapphire eyes to Chizuru.

Kondou suddenly realized of something upon hearing Saito's words, "Oh, that's right! Chizuru, you're already in marriageable age! I've always thought that you're a little girl, but you're already 17! Now, I'm feeling old...Tell me, is there a man who you like among Shinsengumi? Or the townspeople, maybe?"

Chizuru had never thought of that, she didn't even realize that she was already in marriageable age, "Kondou-san...stop teasing me already..."

"Will you marry me, Chizuru?" Harada pretended to be a gentleman and offered his hand to Chizuru, but his poor acting was disturbed by Heisuke, who slapped his hand. "No! Marry me instead, Chizuru! Don't you ever regret it, Hajime-kun!"

Nagakura laughed heavily until tears dripped from his eyes, " Hahahaha! Saito, with such cold attitude, you'll never marry a woman for the rest of your life! Well, I quite understand if you don't want to take Chizuru as your wife, you have that oni babe after all! Who's her name? Ah, Suzu-"

"Shinpachi!" Harada covered Nagakura's mouth with his hands and glared at him. The once cheerful atmosphere suddenly changed into an awkward silence. However, Saito didn't say anything and just closed his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry," said Nagakura nervously. But his earlier words had hurt Chizuru's heart a bit. Even Nagakura knew that Suzuka was more suitable partner for Saito. Compared to her, or other women in town, Chizuru was just a plain girl who loved to dress in boy's clothes.

"It's time for me to go patrolling," said Saito quietly and he stepped out of the room, leaving the uncomfortable silent atmosphere and the big-mouthed Nagakura Shinpachi.

Saito had worn his Shinsengumi haori and was ready to go with his squad when Chizuru approached him hesitantly, "Umm, Saito-san. Could you forget everything that they said in the dining room?...I know that my attitudes towards you when we were still kids is the cause of this silly rumor...so...I feel a bit guilty...I know they're just kidding but if this rumor between you and me has made you feel uncomfortable, Please let me know!"

Saito's eyes narrowed into blue slits, "And if I say that it annoys me, what can you do by knowing it?"

This response made Chizuru gasped, now she felt really guilty and sad.

* * *

_So, Saito-san didn't care about me at all, he didn't even look at me as a woman...For him, I'm just a forever little kid..._

* * *

"Um...I can keep my distance...from you...until they get bored with the rumor..I mean, you have those ladies who are chasing you...If they heard that you hang out with some plain girl like me...then your reputation will... " Chizuru kept telling herself not to cry while saying this. But she was surprised by a gentle pat on her shoulder. When she lifted up her face, she saw Saito smiled slightly at her.

"I don't care about rumor, and after Shinpachi's nonsense just now, I think all of them will stop teasing us for a while...Also, about the town ladies, I don't even know them personally," said Saito quietly.

Chizuru wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye. In her deepest heart, she actually wanted to ask Saito about his feeling towards Suzuka now after so long, but it was impossible to her for asking such question, "Yes, Saito-san...Please don't think too much about it. Although I used to act differently around you when we're younger...it's just a kid's crush...um, you know, it's common for such age..."

* * *

_I'm lying, I'm still loving you until now, Saito-san..._

* * *

"I understand," said Saito, "Anyway, I have to go now. See you later."

"See you..," Chizuru watched Saito's back. His blue haori and white scarf were flowing beautifully with the wind, making a perfect harmony with his graceful steps. But suddenly, Saito turned his head to Chizuru and asked, "As my apology for worrying you, do you want me to bring you something?"

Chizuru didn't expect such words could come from Saito's lips, but she felt really happy although Saito said it with a placid face. "Buy me some dango," she grinned, "...You'll be the one who buy it. Don't ask your men, or I won't forgive you." Chizuru felt some sort of déjà vu now.

Saito just nodded without expression, and went out of the manor with his squad. Chizuru shouted to his back, "And don't forget to pay Sanae-chan! Although I bet that she will force you to take some free dango!" She laughed while thinking about reaction of the dango shop owner's daughter when Saito entered her shop with his flat face all of a sudden.

* * *

_...Yes, I'm quite happy even though I could only look at your back from a far..._

* * *

**I know that I made the Shinsengumi (especially Saito) as some sort of ikemen idols here, but I enjoyed it…They deserve that attention anyway, but those random girls will have nothing to do with this story, so don't worry :3**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave your REVIEW! XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Reunion

**Ah~ I feel good whenever I upload new chapters in 2 consecutive days :3**

**Seriously, at first I planned to complete and upload this chapter 2 days after the previous one (as I usually did), but I just couldn't leave the prologue alone for too long lol**

**Ahh, btw, next week will start to become busy…holiday is over! But I'll try to update this story as fast as usual, wish me all the best, I love Saito after all XD**

**Kyahhh please buy me an anime machine and warp me to Hakuoki world!**

…**Ahem…alright, let's enjoy the story everybodyyyyy! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 11: REUNION

* * *

"Here, I've bought you some," Saito handed over the dango to Chizuru.

Chizuru took it with a grateful face, "Thank you, Saito-san. How was your patrol?"

"Well, there's a group of oni who threatens people today, as usual, but fortunately we could get rid of them before anyone got hurt," answered Saito. "...I should go back to my room and make today's patrol report."

Chizuru looked at Saito with a concerned face, "Saito-san...I think you've been always overworking yourself...at least you have to rest for a while..."

"I can't, Chizuru," said Saito coldly. "This is my job as a warrior of Shinsengumi." He excused himself and walked to his room.

Chizuru looked down at the ground. Since Saito became a member of Shinsengumi, especially when he was appointed as a captain, they couldn't spend time together as much as when they were kids anymore. Of course it would happen naturally as they grew older, they were a young man and woman after all. It would cause a bad rumor if they were always together without a relationship status. But Chizuru didn't think that their distance could be this far. She knew that Saito always put his duty first, but she also knew that Saito overworked himself. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

Suddenly, Chizuru pulled Saito's haori without looking at him, "Saito-san...Could you keep me company to eat these dango in the garden? It won't take long, I promise...please?"

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Saito sighed, "Alright, just don't take it too long, okay?"

"Yes, Saito-san! Wait for me there!" Chizuru smiled widely and ran to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

It was spring and the cherry blossoms have bloomed and decorated the garden with its beauty. Chizuru ate some dango and she turned her gaze to Saito, who was sitting next to her. The usual flat expression of his had become more relaxed while gazing at the cherry blossoms.

"How was the dango, Saito-san?" ssked Chizuru.

"It tastes good..," said Saito, he let a petal fell on his palm. "This atmosphere is peaceful, but I wonder if the eternal peace will come..."

"It definitely will, someday," said Chizuru, smiling. It was quite rare to see Saito seemed relaxed.

Saito turned his glance at her. Chizuru suddenly blushed while looking at Saito's sapphire eyes. He gave Chizuru a small smile, "You've been always very positive as long as I could remember. You've also helped us a lot...The Shinsengumi is truly grateful of having you in this manor."

Chizuru didn't expect to be praised by Saito. She felt really nervous now. But before she could come back to her right senses, Saito let out his rare small chuckle, "So, if a man outside Shinsengumi is willing to take you, maybe he would be interrogated by Kondou-san and the others..."

"...Saito-san...now you're the one who tease me..," said Chizuru with a red face and she was about to pinch Saito's hand, although finally she did nothing.

"...or by me," Saito murmured, continuing his earlier words, but Chizuru didn't hear him.

* * *

_Just if this time could last forever...I want to stay by your side, Saito-san..._

* * *

Suddenly, Saito's eyes narrowed and he stood up with a stern face while looking at the sky, "The wind...it feels strange."

"W-What do you mean? Saito-san?" Chizuru was surprised and confused with this sudden change.

"No...it can't be..," Saito whispered to himself. Chizuru could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Let's hope that my intuition is wrong..." And with that, he walked to his room, leaving Chizuru alone.

* * *

_Saito-san? What happened to you all of a sudden?_

* * *

The wind was flowing to the mountain, to a hidden mansion up there. There was a small secret party held to celebrate the oni leaders' revival.

"Congratulations on your successful hibernation and marriage, Kazama-sama, Suzuka-sama," several oni lifted up their sake cups to the pureblood couple.

Kazama smirked and he looked at his surroundings. After seven years, he looked even more malicious and sadistic, " Well, thank you for coming today, although I didn't expect you guys to hold this surprise party...Ah, by the way, this place is so much better than the old one. Also, spending seven years in a coffin was not a fun experience...but I could feel...incredible power flowing in my veins..."

He laughed maniacally and circled his arms around a beautiful silver-haired woman's waist, "Don't you think so, my wife? But I was quite surprised when we woke up yesterday, and you've already grown into a fine woman..."

Suzuka giggled in Kazama's arms. The soft eyes of her had a malicious aura now, "Yes, Chikage-san. It's been already seven years after all...and although I didn't like the hibernation at first, now I'm quite satistied with this new power...never in my life that I'm feeling this happy..."

"Of course, Suzuka. Even the most stupid oni can't refuse the power from the hibernation...It's our nature to seek for more power anyway," Kazama turned his red eyes to Amagiri and Shiranui, "Is there anything interesting happened while I was sleeping?"

Amagiri bowed to him, "Kazama, I have news, but I don't think that you'll like it...It happened right after you went for your hibernation..."

"Get to the point directly, Amagiri," growled Kazama.

Shiranui laughed, "Well, Amagiri. Let me be the one to tell him...Kazama, Saito Hajime is still alive and he's the captain of Shinsengumi's third division now."

Kazama's eyes suddenly widened with anger and he threw the sake cup to the floor, "What?! But we've killed him! We left him in the burning house! How could it be-," but suddenly he realized of something and glared at Suzuka.

The oni princess just laughed innocently, "What is it, Chikage-san? Don't you miss your handsome assassin?"

"You...bitch...," growled Kazama.

"Alright, alright, Chikage-san. I'm sorry. As my apology, shall I go to kill him now?" Suzuka smiled, "...I did save him when we're still kids, but now I'm already your wife...and one of oni leaders."

Kazama pulled Suzuka's body closer to him, "Do you still love that trash? Answer me, Suzuka."

Suzuka smiled, "If I say that I still do, then what will you do to Hajime?"

"I'll kill him," now Kazama was really pissed off.

"Stay calm, Chikage-san...I think I shall go to tease him a bit tonight. It's not fun if I just kill him out of nothing." Suzuka smirked, "I want to make some ruckus with the Shinsengumi...It's an interesting way to test my new power."

"Hmph, do as you like," Kazama walked away from her, "Just don't fail."

"Is it possible for a pureblood who has gone through the hibernation to fail?" Suzuka chuckled and continued quietly, " But if it's Hajime, I don't know..."

* * *

_So, Hajime...The time has come...There's no turning back now...I'm going to kill you...Forgive me..._

* * *

That night, Saito was in the training hall. His training portion was sometimes too extreme. He always practiced in his spare time, day and night, and also ignored Chizuru's advice to give himself a break. Finally, Chizuru's patience was at limit. She made a mad dash to the training hall, since she knew that a soft way didn't work on him anymore. She slid the door open and Saito glared at her.

"Chizuru, what are you doing at this hour? Go back to your room and sleep," Saito seemed annoyed with Chizuru's presence.

But Chizuru was not the type of person who would give up easily over something like this. She gave Saito a scowl, "I can say the same thing to you, Saito Hajime-san. Let me be frank, I know that Shinsengumi's missions are important to you, but you shouldn't overwork yourself like this. You don't care at all about your health. Don't you think it's inappropriate for a captain? If you're sick, then your division will have nobody to lead them. You're also the best swordsman in Shinsengumi. 'I'm sick because I overworked myself so I couldn't fight this time' is not a good excuse when the enemy ambushes us. Think about it."

Saito let out a long sigh. If Chizuru was already in this angry mode, he knew that he wouldn't be able to object. It had been like this since they were younger. However, Saito still wanted to say something, the practice was important to him after all, "Chizuru, my health is not your busine-" But before he could finish his words, Chizuru had thrown a towel on his face and took the wooden sword from his hand.

"Wipe your sweat first, it stinks," she grunted and put the wooden sword back to its place. Then she pushed the stunned Saito to the direction of his room.

Chizuru gave him a winning grin, "And don't you dare fool me by coming back to the training hall when I'm not around," she pushed Saito until he was already in front of his room, "Now, sleep well, Captain-san."

Saito gave up, he entered his room and before he closed the door, he smiled bitterly to Chizuru, "...You're a strange girl."

Chizuru put her hands on her hips, and her grin widened, "You said the same thing many years ago. Now, Captain-san, good night."

"Good night..," Saito slid the door shut. But when he just walked to the closet to change his clothes, he felt chills on his back. Before he knew it, there was already a pair of hands, dressed in white kimono's sleeves, wrapped his body from behind.

Saito froze, but he didn't look back. He already knew who the owner of those soft and pale hands was.

"Suzuka...so you finally woke up..," whispered Saito.

He heard a creepy giggle from behind, and felt that Suzuka held his body even tighter. Her hands were surprisingly strong now. Saito struggled to free himself but it was useless, "You've done a good job in becoming a man, Hajime..."

"What are you doing here, oni?!" Saito growled. He clenched his fists, but he still didn't look back. He felt that Suzuka's voice had become a more wicked and sly one. He knew that she was not Suzuka he used to know anymore. The hibernation had driven her mad.

"You're so rude, even after I saved your life," Suzuka buried her face in Saito's back, "...I came here tonight just to see what you've become, don't you miss me?"

"...Stop this nonsense, Suzuka. I'll kill you now," but Saito suddenly realized that he didn't bring his katana with him, since he just came back from the training hall. His swords were in the corner of his room, and they were out of his reach.

Suzuka laughed softly, "What? You couldn't even free yourself from me...but you said that you're going to kill me? It's funny, just admit that you miss me."

The captain of Shinsengumi's third division was about to say something when he heard Chizuru's voice from outside, "Saito-san, who are you talking to?"

Saito was surprised, so Chizuru was still wandering in front of his room after all.

* * *

_Damn Chizuru, why don't you just go back to your room and sleep?!_

* * *

"It's nothing, Chizuru!" shouted Saito desperately. "Go back to your room, now!" For unknown reason, he didn't want Chizuru to see him together with Suzuka right now.

"...Saito-san, are you okay?" Chizuru still didn't go. That was when Suzuka burst out laughing, "Hajime, you're so cold! Is that the oni girl? Don't be shy..." And suddenly the door opened by Suzuka's words.

Chizuru stunned upon seeing Suzuka, and Saito, in her embrace. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman, and with Saito together, they looked like a painting. "...Suzuka-san..?"

"Long time no see...so your name is Chizuru, isn't it? Not like Hajime, you've grown into a plain woman..." Suzuka smiled cruelly at her. She knew that Chizuru had a special feeling towards Saito when she met her for the first time. And now, judging by Chizuru's reaction, Suzuka knew that the feeling still didn't change. She gently brushed Saito's chest with her thin fingers, "Tell me, what do you think when seeing us together? Aren't we a perfect couple?"

Chizuru couldn't hide her sad expression, which made Suzuka feel happier. Saito felt Suzuka's grip loosen when she brushed his chest, so he immediately pushed Suzuka's body back with his elbow. At the same time, he managed to unsheathe the white katana from Suzuka's waist, and swung it towards her, but the demon lady avoided it.

"Give up, demon," he growled.

"It looked like you really intended to kill me, Hajime...There's no hesitation in your sword," Suzuka kept smiling at him, "You've changed..."

Saito didn't take his azure eyes off Suzuka, "I can say the same thing. You've changed, Suzuka..."

Suzuka laughed, "Well, you could blame the hibernation...But as I said before, I came here tonight just to see you. Although I don't know what will happen in our next meeting...Hmm, but I think I should go now, looks like some humans have come to disturb our reunion."

"Saito, what happened?!" They could hear Hijikata's voice and several footsteps. Suzuka sighed and took her katana back from Saito's grip with a rapid speed. Saito was surprised when Suzuka's face was suddenly just inches from his, "Let me give you a parting kiss..."

However, someone had suddenly pulled Suzuka's hair and prevented her from kissing Saito. Suzuka turned her light blue eyes around and saw Chizuru was pulling her silver hair with angry look. Tears were falling down her cheeks, but her brown eyes were burning with jealousy, "Don't...you...do that to Saito-san.."

The Shinsengumi had arrived and they were shocked upon seeing Suzuka. "Whoa! Y-You're that oni babe!" Nagakura's eyes widened. Suzuka ignored him and freed her hair from Chizuru. She glared at Chizuru, her usual soft face had gone, and changed to a sadistic expression, "You, oni traitor! After working for humans, now you dare to touch my noble body?!"

Suzuka was about to cut Chizuru when Saito immediately pulled Chizuru's body away from Suzuka's sword range and held Chizuru in his strong arms. Suzuka's blade tip cut Saito's shoulder and his blood dripped to the ground. But he didn't move his body and kept Chizuru safe. He glared at Suzuka.

"...What is this joke, Hajime? Don't tell me that you prefer this ugly girl rather than me," she stared at the trembling Chizuru.

Saito said nothing and kept glaring at her. Before they knew it, the rest of Shinsengumi had surrounded Suzuka and prepared to attack her. The woman in white sighed, "We'll meet again, my lovely Hajime..." And then she disappeared in the dark sky.

"Saito, are you alright?!" Harada checked on Saito's wound. "To think that oni could invade our headquarters..."

"It's an easy task for them after the hibernation," said Saito, "They could even move without a sound." He looked at his wounded shoulder, "It's just a scratch. Fortunately it's only her blade tip. I managed to avoid her vital attack. But it's a lesson for us now to never leave our weapons, now we have known that she could enter this manor easily."

"...By the way, Chizuru," said Heisuke, "It's not wise to attack her like that...If Saito didn't save you back then, you could be killed."

Chizuru was still trembling in Saito's arms. She didn't even realize of her foolish action until Saito pulled her away, "I-I'm sorry...but my body moved itself...I know it's weird...but I just don't want that woman to...um, kiss Saito-san...but now Saito-san was hurt because of me..." She cried while saying this and felt very embarrassed.

* * *

_Who am I to decide whether she may kiss Saito-san or not?_

* * *

Chizuru pushed Saito's hands and stood up. She gave Saito a deep bow, her tears were falling to the ground, "Saito-san...I'm sorry...just forget what I did...don't be mad at me...I'm just..." But she couldn't continue her words anymore and rushed to her room.

After a moment of silence, Saito turned to his comrades with a placid face, although there was a hint of confusion there, "Did I do something wrong to her?"

Okita shook his head and patted Saito's shoulder, "...Hajime-kun...you really don't understand a woman's feeling..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, don't forget to leave your REVIEW!**

…**Um..I think I should go and work on sexy Saito scene for the next chapter…*oops spoiler :p***

**What should I make? What should I make? Do I have to make Chizuru peek him bathing? :O Oh, no…I couldn't do that…*nosebleed*. Well, we'll see that later XD**

**Anyway, please wait for the next chapter! XD see ya!**


	13. Touch

**Hi guys! OMG I really bring the sexy Saito scene for you all ahahaha. Thanks Reaper for your ideas about dressing hohoho, it gave me some crazy inspiration lol**

**Well, actually I planned to upload this chapter yesterday, but my internet was FUUUU**ing slow and dead. When I tested the speed, the upload speed was just 0.01 MBps?! What the hell?!**

**Alright, that's yesterday's problem. Fortunately today everything has become normal again! XD**

**Let's start reading! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 12: TOUCH

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Suzuka's invasion. Shinsengumi stayed more alert since that incident, and also because they received reports that oni had launched more attacks than usual. Looked like they were more spirited after their leaders' revival.

The Shinsengumi soldiers, especially the captains, had become really busy. However, Saito still never gave himself a break. He felt that he must be the one who defeat Suzuka, and after that night, where he made a big mistake by not carrying his swords and couldn't do anything, he felt useless and depressed. So, he trained himself even harder without eating and sleeping properly.

Chizuru was still embarrassed because of her bold action, so she avoided to meet Saito's eyes after that, although she still often peeked Saito's extreme practice in the training hall. Chizuru swore that Saito's face had become pale due to overworking, but she kept telling herself that it had nothing to do with her.

Although Chizuru pretended that she didn't care about Saito, she couldn't deny that she was dead worried. So, in a rainy afternoon, she came to the training hall. As she thought, Saito was there.

"...What are you doing here?" asked Saito roughly, his breath was heavy and Chizuru could see the beads of sweat all over his face.

"Saito-san...I didn't see you in breakfast, everyone is worried about you..," said Chizuru quietly. "Have you eaten your lunch yet?"

"It's none of your business," said Saito coldly and he started to swing his sword again. This time, he used a real sword for practice, not a wooden one. "I'm still weak...If I couldn't kill that woman and her husband...I would fail as a Shinsengumi warrior..."

Chizuru's eyes turned sad. Never in her life, she saw Saito looked that desperate. She even couldn't bring herself to scold Saito. His clothes had already soaked in sweat, and his face was really pale. But Chizuru, who knew a bit about medical knowledge, felt something was wrong. She looked closely at Saito's face and as she expected, his face was slightly red.

Suddenly, Chizuru grabbed Saito's hand and touched his forehead. Saito was surprised and he glared at Chizuru, "What are you doing, Chizuru?!"

Chizuru glared back at him, now she knew that Saito had hidden something, "You have a fever...and it's quite high. Tell me, since when did you know that you're not feeling well?!"

Saito said nothing and ignored Chizuru at first, but Chizuru gave him a death glare, so Saito answered quietly, "...Two days ago...but I think it's nothing serious for you to worry about."

Upon hearing Saito's words, Chizuru was really disappointed. She knew that Saito didn't like to show his weakness in front of people. But for the past two days, he had overworked himself with trainings and patrols as if nothing happened. At least he could tell her or Yamazaki, who were in the charge of medic, that he was not feeling well. But by this fact, Chizuru felt that Saito didn't trust her, or he just thought of Chizuru as a little kid who didn't need to know anything. Chizuru felt stupid, how could she care this much for someone ignorant like him?

"Why didn't you tell me, Saito-san?" Chizuru looked down at the floor, "Don't you believe me?"

"As I said, it's nothing serious," said Saito, "This is my body, I know it well."

"No, you don't," Chizuru glanced at Saito's eyes, but now she couldn't glare at him anymore. Tears had started to form in her big brown eyes, "...I'm worried...why don't you understand?"

"Chizuru..," There was a guilty tone in Saito's voice. His hand was about to reach Chizuru, but she slapped it. She felt really angry all of a sudden. She knew that Saito always thought of her as a little kid, but now she had already been a young woman, although it looked like Saito didn't see her as one.

"Saito-san..," she looked at Saito, with a sad smile, "...It's alright if you don't want to tell me anything...and I wouldn't care anymore about you, since you've never listened to me...I think I'm quite stupid to worry about someone who doesn't even care about me..." She wiped her tears away, but they kept coming back.

"Chizuru...what's wrong with you? Why did you suddenly say things like that?" Saito looked at Chizuru with concerned eyes.

Chizuru gave him a bitter smile, "It's because that I'm not Suzuka-san, right?" Saito's eyes narrowed, but Chizuru ignored him, "...You've trained yourself so you could bring yourself to kill her, right? Because in your heart, you still don't want to kill her...I know that you love her...Just if I were Suzuka-san, and told you to rest..."

"Chizuru, what's gotten into you?!" Saito's voice seemed irritated right now.

"Nothing..," said Chizuru quietly. "I won't tell anyone about your illness...I'm sure you don't want them to know, either...Good luck with your practice." She bowed to Saito and stepped out of the training hall.

* * *

_I'm disappointed and jealous, you sword-geek! Isn't it obvious?! I've been always invisible in your eyes! How foolish of me to worry about someone like you for the past seven years! You said that you will kill that woman, but I know that in your heart, you still wish to be together with her!_

* * *

The Shinsengumi and Chizuru ate their dinner in silence. It was because they stared at Chizuru with confused eyes. She couldn't stop munching, with an angry face.

"C-Chizuru..," said Heisuke, "If you keep eating like that...you could beat Shinpachi-san in a contest..." But Heisuke became silent after Chizuru glared at him.

"Um...Did Saito skip dinner again?" asked Harada, trying to break the ice.

"Who knows? Maybe he's in the training hall again? Looks like it's already his home now," answered Chizuru and she put her third empty bowl on the tray.

Okita grinned, "Hey, Chizuru-chan, did you guys fight over something?"

"No...not really," she answered quietly and then excused herself.

On the way to her room, she was thinking about her rude words to Saito. She knew that she didn't have right to say such things, but jealousy and anger had driven her mad and she didn't think about what she was going to say. It looked like the feeling that she had kept for seven years exploded at once.

* * *

_Now, Saito-san must think of me as some foolish and childish girl..._

* * *

She let out a long sigh. When she passed the training hall, she quietly slid the door open a bit. After all, she was still worried about Saito's health. He had practiced all day with such condition and also skipped meals. Surprisingly, there was no one in the training hall. Chizuru grinned and thought that maybe Saito had finally listened to her advices and became a good boy now.

* * *

_...Maybe I should apologize..._

* * *

Chizuru went to the kitchen and boiled some medicinal herbs. She also cooked a bowl of warm porridge. She smiled bitterly to herself when she put the fever medicine cup and the porridge bowl on a tray. Now she really felt like a fool. Actually, she had been a fool since the first time they met. Yes, no matter what happened, she just couldn't ignore that sword-geek who didn't even care about her presence.

"...Um, Saito-san?" called Chizuru when she was already in front of Saito's room.

There was no answer from inside. His room had been already dark, which meant he had blown out the candle and went to sleep, which was rarely happened, because it was still too early to sleep. Chizuru thought that maybe Saito was really exhausted so he went to bed earlier. But Chizuru didn't want him to sleep with a sick body. At least he had to take medicine and eat a little.

After several times of calling his name, Chizuru heard Saito answer with a hoarse and weak voice from inside, "What..? ...I'm fine..."

Chizuru felt annoyed and slid the door open by herself, "You're anything but fine! Wha- Saito-san?!"

Saito was already in his sleeping yukata and lying on the futon. Although his room was dark, Chizuru could tell that he was in agony. His body drenched in sweat and his face was frighteningly pale like a corpse. He let his hair loose, not in usual ponytail, and it looked wet now. Chizuru quickly entered the room and touched his forehead.

"Saito-san, you're burning!" Chizuru gasped, "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Close...the door..," murmured Saito weakly, "Don't let the others...see me...like this..."

"Alright! Alright!" Chizuru put the tray on the floor and slid the door shut. She lit the candle and quickly took a towel from the nearest table. She recognized it as a towel that she threw on Saito's face several weeks ago. "Saito-san, let me wipe your sweat, okay? You'll catch a cold at this rate!"

The combination of fever due to exhaustion and a cold was not a good thing. Chizuru helped him to sit down, droplets of sweat dripped off his long hair. Chizuru was about to open Saito's yukata when she suddenly stopped. She used to this, she was in charge of medic after all, and treating the wounded soldiers was not a new thing. But since it was Saito, and she was about to see his body, she couldn't help but feel nervous. It was not the first time, she had taken care of Saito when he was wounded, but it was a long time ago, when they were still kids and Saito was just some thin boy. The current situation was totally different.

"Saito-san...is it okay if I touch you?" whispered Chizuru, she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. But Saito didn't answer, just like his reaction to the same question in their first meeting. His chest was heaving up and down, he looked like he was in pain.

* * *

_W-What am I asking?! I do this as a medic of Shinsengumi! Not as a woman!_

* * *

She quickly slipped off the top part of Saito's yukata, allowing his upper body to be seen. She tried not to look at it as a woman, but she really didn't expect that Saito's body was that nicely toned. His firm chest tensed everytime he gasped for air, and with the wetness, it looked even hotter. Chizuru tried to stay calm and started to wipe the sweat on Saito's face and body. But suddenly, Saito gripped one of her hands, and he stared at Chizuru's eyes.

"W-what is it? Saito-san?" Chizuru dropped the towel due to Saito's sudden action.

"Don't...leave me..."

* * *

_Huh?!_

* * *

Chizuru was really shocked. She ever heard that when someone had a high fever, they would start to blurt out everything in their mind. It could be just some nonsense...or...the truth they were thinking about. It was one of the possibilities. But in Saito's case, Chizuru thought that maybe Saito had mistaken her for someone else.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru whispered, trying to hide the obvious sadness in her voice, "..I'm not Suzuka-san..."

But Saito tightened his grip and glared at her, "Why...Why you keep saying things like that?! ...She has nothing to do with this..."

Much to Chizuru's surprise, suddenly Saito pulled her closer to his exposed body and held her tight. She could feel his body heat and inhale his manly scent. Her eyes widened and she felt that her heart was about to stop beating at this rate.

"Chizuru..," Saito whispered at Chizuru's ear shell, sending shivers down her spine, "...Your words this afternoon...hurt me a lot..."

Chizuru gasped in Saito's embrace. Saito was not the type of person who would speak his mind all of a sudden, especially about things that hurt him. It wasn't him. Although he most likely spoke without realizing it because of the high fever, Chizuru felt really guilty.

"I-I'm sorry..," her tears fell gently on Saito's skin, "...I was driven by emotions this afternoon...I didn't even think that it would hurt you...In fact, I've been really worried about you, but you've never listened to me...so I felt really disappointed...and thought that just if I were someone else, maybe you would listen to me..."

Chizuru was surprised with her own honesty. But this time, she couldn't hide her feeling anymore. In her deepest heart, she had hoped that Saito wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

"...You're fine just the way you are...Stop being so negative..Where are those positive thoughts...of yours?" asked Saito weakly, making Chizuru couldn't even hold back her tears. Saito loosened his embrace and Chizuru settled her hands on his bare shoulders. They glanced at each other and stayed in that position for a long time.

Saito started stroking her hair, and Chizuru really wished this time would stop. She traced Saito's body with her fingers softly, from the shoulders to his toned abs. She could feel his abdominal muscles slightly tensed when she touched it. She blushed when she realized what she had been doing and shook her head to pull herself back to her right senses. Although Saito didn't seem to care about her actions and kept gazing at her eyes.

Suddenly, she realized of her main purpose of coming to Saito's room and tried to reach the tray, but Saito didn't let her go.

"Saito-san...I've made the medicine for you, I also bring some porridge...You haven't eat anything today, have you?" asked Chizuru nervously.

Saito buried his face in Chizuru's brown hair, "There's no need to..," and he pulled her body even closer, "...as long as you're here."

* * *

_Saito-san...what the hell were you saying? Has the fever driven you mad?_

* * *

Chizuru gently touched Saito's face. It was still hot, but Saito still didn't want to take the medicine. Strange, usually Chizuru would scold and force him to drink it. But this time, she was lost in Saito's warm embrace, although she kept telling herself that Saito did this out of his consciousness.

"Please, stay here..," whispered Saito, "..You said that you will never let me go again..."

Chizuru smiled. She didn't even care whether Saito spoke the truth or not anymore, although she wished he did. But at least she could express a little of her hidden feeling, "Yes...I'll stay here, I want to be with you...Saito-san..."

Slowly, Saito's breath softened and he laid down with Chizuru in his arms, so they were lying on the futon together. Saito circled his strong arm around Chizuru's waist and the other hand pushed her head softly against his bare chest. After quite some time, Chizuru realized that Saito was already asleep while holding her. She stroked the long bangs from his flawless face and smiled when she saw it. This was the first time she could see Saito's face this close as a grown-up. His eyelashes were unexpectedly long and his sleeping face was calm. Nobody would expect that the most serious and fearsome demonslayer of Shinsengumi could have such innocent sleeping face. No wonder the town ladies went crazy over him, just blamed him for having such a perfect face and body. Chizuru couldn't help but think that she was already one step ahead from them.

Actually, Chizuru could free herself from Saito now he was sleeping. But she didn't do it, thinking that it might be the last time Saito held her this close, although he might not realized it himself. Even if Saito just blurted out some nonsense just now, Chizuru had already felt happy. At least she felt that Saito needed her, although it was just for tonight.

Chizuru caressed Saito's face before resting one of her hands on Saito's naked chest, when the other one wrapped around his lean body. He was still sweating, but slowly, his body temperature lowered. As people said, sleeping was the best medicine for exhaustion.

Saito's heaving chest softly drifted Chizuru to sleep. In her heart, she didn't want to think about Saito's reaction would be in the morning. But it was not a big deal, Chizuru had already made something up for a reason. Thanks to the fever, she was going to use it as a scapegoat if Saito really didn't remember anything. Now, Chizuru felt like a bad person, but she just couldn't refuse Saito's warmness.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Saito-san...but thinking that it may be the last time we could stay like this, I can't help but feel a little sad...Before we're back to the usual daily life, before you come back to a cold man who always ignore me, let us stay like this for a little longer..._

* * *

**….Ahem…*nosebleed***

**So, what do you think about this special bonus scene? :3**

**Just leave your REVIEW, my lovely readers! XD**


	14. Warm

**Hello, guys! It's the new chapter again XD**

**Well, holiday is officially over T_T So, maybe this story update will become a little longer than usual. But don't worry! I'll try to upload at least 2 chapters in a week! :3**

**Hahaha, I see you enjoyed the previous chapter! I'm really happy^^ Thanks for all the reviews, and for Yuki-Sama, err... I know what you're talking about, but I don't plan to make it :3 well, at least not in this story.**

**Alright, let's start reading everybodyyyyy!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 13: WARM

* * *

A warmness from someone's body woke Chizuru up in the morning. She was a bit surprised at first before slowly recalling what had happened last night. She also realized that she was still in Saito's embrace, in the same position when they went to sleep. Chizuru touched the sleeping man's forehead and felt relieved because the high fever had gone, although it still felt warm a bit. His breath had become normal, too.

Chizuru felt grateful because Saito was still asleep, that meant she had not to lie and could quietly stepped out of Saito's room. Then, she carefully lifted up Saito's arm that circled around her waist.

But that was a mistake. Saito used to stay aware in every situation, so a sudden slight movement could make him feel that something was wrong. His eyes opened slowly but quickly widened upon seeing Chizuru in his arms. He suddenly stood up and kept his distance away from Chizuru with a surprised and panic face.

"C-Chizuru?! Why are you here?! W-What have I done?!" He looked down at his half-naked sweaty body and carelessly fixed his yukata.

Chizuru nervously started to explain everything in her own version, because Saito really didn't seem to remember anything. She said that she came to Saito's room, and saw Saito was about to collapse, so she treated him. But in the middle of treatment, she felt tired and accidentally fell asleep. Maybe Saito had mistaken her as a pillow and held her then. She knew that it was a lame lie, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth.

"Chizuru...did you tell the truth? Are you sure that I didn't do something bad to you?" asked Saito, still with his shocked face, but Chizuru could tell that he tried to keep his cool attitudes.

"Um...Yes, Saito-san...That's alright, you didn't do anything wrong," said Chizuru quietly.

"I see..," Saito tried to stay calm and sat down on the floor, still kept his distance away from Chizuru. And then he bowed deeply, "Chizuru...I'm truly sorry...to do something like that to an unmarried woman...even though I didn't realize it, it doesn't erase the fact that I've touched you."

It was weird to see Saito bowed to a woman, with bed hair and in a sleeping yukata. Chizuru didn't say anything, both of them were feeling guilty now.

Saito closed his eyes and whispered, "Chizuru, if you want to slap or punch me, then do it."

Chizuru gasped, "No, Saito-san! There's no need to! That's alright! You didn't do something as bad as you thought! Besides...that's also my fault...Stop bowing your head down so easily like that..." She helped Saito to sit down from his bowing position. Saito still felt a bit headache from the fever when he lifted his head, and then he saw Chizuru's guilty face was just inches from his.

They glanced at each other before Saito broke the silence, "Chizuru...thank you for treating me...forgive me...Now, could you leave me alone, please? I want to rest."

Chizuru nodded weakly. She didn't want to cause problems anymore. She slid the door open and gasped when she saw Okita passing, with several bowls on his hands. It looked like today was his turn to do cooking. Okita grinned when he saw Chizuru opened Saito's room from inside.

"Well, Chizuru-chan. I'm on my way to the kitchen, hoping to see you, but I really didn't expect that you're having some fun in Hajime-kun's room," said Okita, and he peeked into the room. He saw Saito with his after-bed and messy look. The sick man looked down at the floor, couldn't bring himself to look at his comrade, as if he was caught while committing a crime.

"No, Okita-san! It's not like what you're thinking about!" said Chizuru nervously. She was thinking of another lie, but she couldn't make something up again.

"Then, what is it, Chizuru-chan? Hajime-kun?" Okita's grin widened. He found it interesting to tease them.

* * *

_Of all the people, why him?_

* * *

"...I'm not feeling well, Souji," Saito suddenly spoke, much to Chizuru's surprise. "...So, Chizuru came to bring me some medicine and food. She arrived just minutes ago...But now, you could take her with you. You need her to help you preparing breakfast, don't you?"

Chizuru felt really guilty. For someone like Saito, for admitting that he was sick, was a great embarrassment. In addition, he had lied to save Chizuru's face. It was not like Saito at all.

Okita looked at the tray on the floor, that Chizuru brought to Saito last night, "Alright, Hajime-kun...but I really didn't expect that you could be sick...Hmm, I guess I will bring your breakfast here later, because I think the porridge is too small for a breakfast portion."

"...You don't need to, I'll eat just that," Saito stared at the tray, and then turned his glance to Okita and Chizuru. "Could you leave me alone, please? I need to rest for a while. But if there's an urgent matter, don't hesitate to call me immediately."

"Um...Saito-san? Are you sure that you'll be okay by just eating that?" Chizuru asked with concerned eyes. The medicine and porridge had been left for a night. It was already cold and no doubt, it also had terrible taste already.

Saito glared at Chizuru, "You've made it for me, so I'll eat it. You got any problems with that?" There was steel in his tone this time.

"...No, Saito-san, forgive me...Rest well, okay?" Chizuru hesitantly bowed to Saito and stepped out of his room.

But before she closed the door, she heard Saito whispered, "Thank you..."

Chizuru turned her gaze to him. She swore that there was pink blush on Saito's cheeks, and it was not because of the fever, before he quietly ate the cold and terrible-tasted porridge. Chizuru slid the door shut with a red face and heard Okita chuckled behind her.

"I didn't know that I would live to see the day when Hajime-kun blushed," said Okita, looking at the also blushing and nervous Chizuru. When they reached the kitchen, Okita suddenly asked her with a satisfied grin, "So, did you enjoy your night with Hajime-kun?"

Chizuru was surprised, but Okita whispered to her, "...Even I could tell that the porridge has been cold already, and your clothes is slightly wet, which means that he has held you with that sweating body for quite some time. There's no way that you just arrived. Hajime-kun is a bad liar, you know."

"...Okita-san, but we didn't do anything...like, um,..you-know-what," murmured Chizuru. She felt ashamed now.

Okita smiled to her and patted her head, "Alright, alright, I won't ask anything more. That's your business with him. After all, you're a good girl. But...don't you think you're quite lucky, Chizuru-chan? Hajime-kun was willing to eat your cold porridge. Usually, he would refuse any kind of presents from girls, including their warm and tasty homemade food."

Chizuru said nothing. She kept telling herself not to fly high by Okita's words, although she couldn't hide her smile. She also knew that she was the only girl who ever successfully forced Saito to take a present, although she didn't want hoping too much with that achievement.

* * *

_But now, Saito-san...may I hope for a bit more?_

* * *

Okita didn't tell anyone about it in the breakfast, which Chizuru felt surprised and grateful of. He just told the rest of Shinsengumi that Saito was not feeling well. Their reactions were the same as Okita's, nobody expected that Saito could be sick.

After breakfast, Nagakura's and Harada's divisions, who were in the charge that day prepared for the morning patrol.

"Good luck for your work today," Chizuru bowed to the two captains at the gate.

Harada smiled, "Thank you, Chizuru-chan. Well, make sure to cook a delicious lunch for Saito today, okay?"

Chizuru nodded. Usually, the Shinsengumi never having their lunch at the headquarters, since they worked at that hour and preferred to have lunch in the town's stores.

"By the way, Chizuru-chan," Nagakura rubbed his chin, "It looks like the third division is on the night patrol tonight. I'm sure Kondou-san and Hijikata-san wouldn't mind to give Saito a day off, but knowing him, I'm quite sure that he will force himself to work. Keep an eye on him, okay?"

Chizuru smiled, "Of course I will." After all, she felt obligated to take care of Saito, since his health was still low on his priority list, if it was really on his list at all.

After seeing Nagakura and Harada off, Chizuru went to the training hall and opened the door a bit. She could see that Heisuke and Okita was training their squads. She made sure that Saito wasn't there before quietly closed the door.

She cleaned the manor and washed the clothes while waiting for the lunch time. When it was already almost time, she went to the kitchen and cooked the meals. She had lunch by herself before carrying a tray to Saito's room.

Chizuru was surprised when she saw Saito was sitting in front of his room, while gazing at the cherry blossoms with peaceful look. The usual cold warrior looked like a warm young male now. She also saw a tray with empty bowl and cup there, which meant Saito had really finished those cold porridge and bitter medicine. He was still in his sleeping clothes with his hair down, too. The spring wind played with his long deep purple hair before he noticed Chizuru's presence and turned his deep blue eyes at her.

"Um...Saito-san..," Chizuru's hands was shaking. After spending a night with Saito, and now seeing such rare scenery, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"...Don't scold me, I've slept since this morning and I woke up just now...I'm here because I think I need some fresh air," said Saito quietly.

Chizuru sat next to him, and put down the tray she brought, "Saito-san...I bring your lunch...Please, eat it. You need to care more about your health...I'll come back to collect the dishes after you finish it."

She was about to go when suddenly Saito called her, "Wait, Chizuru...keep me company here."

Chizuru's eyes widened, but Saito just smiled weakly, " What? You acted like I said something offensive...I've also accompanied you once to eat dango, remember? Besides, what kind of medic are you, leaving a sick person to eat alone?"

Chizuru gave Saito a wide smile, "Yes! Saito-san! It's my pleasure to be here with you!" But then she realized her bold words, "Um...I mean..."

"That's fine..," said Saito, and he ate his lunch in silence before he whispered, "...Chizuru, about last night..."

Chizuru felt her heart jump, but said nothing.

"When I recalled just now, I'm sure I said something strange, didn't I? I couldn't remember all of them, though...Well...I thought that was a dream...but...," Saito paused for a moment before continued, "Anyway, don't take it too serious, okay? I was not myself that time...Please...Could you forgive me and forget everything that I said? To say something like that...and touched a girl...I'm truly sorry..."

* * *

_...How could I forget your gentle words and your warm touch, Saito-san? Why did you apologize? I don't mind it at all..._

* * *

"Alright..," said Chizuru. She felt sad now she knew that they would go back to the usual daily life, where Saito was a cold and ignorant man, and Chizuru could only see him from a far.

"By the way, Saito-san..," Chizuru tried to change the topic. "Nagakura-san told me that you actually are in charge for tonight's patrol, right? But now you're not feeling well...so I think Kondou-san wouldn't mind giving you a day off..."

Saito's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, Chizuru? Of course I will go tonight, it was my duty to protect people," But he quickly added when Chizuru gave him a death glare, "...Chizuru, please...The fever had gone...I'm healthy as always now."

Chizuru touched Saito's forehead. True, the temperature had been normal already, but it didn't erase the fact that he was burning the night before. However, at this time when oni launched more attacks than usual, or when talking about his duty, she knew that Saito was unstoppable.

"...Then take me with you," said Chizuru. She couldn't let this person to go alone with his squad with such condition.

"Chizuru, the patrol is dangerous...I can't guarantee your safety..," said Saito desperately.

"I won't get in the way," said Chizuru, her eyes looked serious. "Did you forget? I'm an oni. Even if I was hurt, my wound would heal immediately, as long as it's not a vital attack. Besides, if I don't go with you, I'm sure you will overwork yourself again."

Saito let out a long sigh, before he answered weakly, "Alright...just stay near me and obey everything that I'm going to say, okay?"

Chizuru grinned, now she knew that she had won, although she actually preferred Saito to stay in the manor and rest for a little longer. She watched Saito as he finished his lunch. Even his slight movement was graceful in Chizuru's eyes.

* * *

_Everything is gonna be alright tonight..._

* * *

When the night came, Chizuru went out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters with Saito and his squad. Okita's division was also on the night patrol, but they went to another direction. After quite some time, they didn't encounter any demon, which was quite strange. But Chizuru was grateful because of it, at least she wouldn't be a burden.

The night weather was cold, and Chizuru's breath made a small cloud in the air. She held herself to keep her body warm. She cursed herself for not bringing a coat with her, at least she could expect the freezing weather at a spring night. But the excitement of going with Saito had made her forget everything.

"Are you cold?" asked Saito.

"A little...How about you, Saito-san? Are you alright?" asked Chizuru while staring at Saito's azure eyes, who was walking beside her.

"I'm fine...I'm used to this, but you're not..," Saito lifted Chizuru's hands, making her blushed, "Look, your hands are freezing."

Suddenly, Saito took his haori off and covered Chizuru's body with it. He also wrapped Chizuru's neck with his white scarf. Chizuru gave him a questioning glance with blushing face, but Saito didn't say anything or wear any expression. He just kept walking after doing that.

"...Um, thank you..," murmured Chizuru. Now she felt a warmness with Saito's scent all over her body. Some soldiers whispered to her from behind, "You're lucky, we've never seen Captain did that before..," But they kept silent immediately after Saito turned his glaring eyes to them.

Chizuru was still smiling when suddenly she saw a white shadow in front of them. Saito drew his katana, and so did his soldiers. Chizuru stayed behind Saito's back, but she could tell that Saito's eyes widened when the shadow revealed itself.

"It's been a while, Hajime..," Suzuka giggled before staring at Chizuru. "So, what is that girl doing here? Wearing your clothes all along? I'm jealous now..."

"Stop saying nonsense!" Saito shouted and dashed towards Suzuka with lightning speed. He slashed his sword across Suzuka's slender body. The demon lady gasped, but the wound healed immediately.

"So...you're really serious..," whispered Suzuka. She disappeared right before Saito launched his next attack. Just a second after that, Saito heard Chizuru's scream from behind. When he turned around, he saw Suzuka was holding the unconscious Chizuru.

Suzuka drew her katana and pointed it towards Saito and his soldiers, "If you want her to live, just don't move from your place. Any slight movement, and I'll cut her neck." She looked down at her bloodstained kimono and smiled bitterly to Saito, "But really...you've really forgotten about all our memories...Is this girl worthy enough to replace me in your heart?"

"Let her go, Suzuka," Saito growled.

Suzuka laughed, "Just if you didn't meet this girl, we could still be together now! It's because she brainwashed you, and now you've become a dog for Shinsengumi!"

"I'd rather be a Shinsengumi's dog than become your husband's dog," said Saito. There was no hesitation in his voice.

Suzuka's eyes narrowed, "I see...my husband, you said? I've never loved that man in my life. Even in my hibernation, the only man I dreamt of was you, Hajime...I know that we're on different sides now. But in my deepest heart, I actually still don't want to kill you...I hope you'll switch back to our side, but seeing you like this...I have no other choices..."

They stared at each other. When Suzuka said that, her eyes softened. Saito felt that Suzuka he used to know was somewhat still there.

"So...Hajime," Suzuka pointed her white katana to him, "If you want to save this ugly woman, come to our place of memories...we'll settle things there, just two of us...maybe three, with her..." With that, she disappeared while holding Chizuru.

There was silence after Suzuka left. The soldiers waited for their captain's order. But Saito just stared at the direction where Suzuka had gone. He knew the place she meant, it was Kazama's former hideout, when he had spent one year of misery, but also the first place when he found someone who treated him kindly. Suzuka's kind smile and her soft voice were still fresh in his mind. But now, after the hibernation, she had changed into a complete stranger.

Saito closed his eyes and finally spoke without looking back at his men, "...Go back to headquarters, I'm going there myself. We can't let her kill Chizuru...If I don't come back in the morning, call the reinforcement to the north forest. Hijikata-san and the others already knew the exact location."

"Captain...are you gonna be alright by yourself?" asked a soldier.

Saito glared at him and shouted, "Who do you think I am?! Don't call me your captain if I couldn't save a woman and kill a mere oni! Now, go back!" With those words, he ran to the north without looking back again.

* * *

_The time has come, Suzuka...I'll definitely save Chizuru and end our memories there!_

* * *

**What will happen to them? :O Find out later in the next chapter!**

**As always, don't forget to leave your REVIEW! It means a lot for me XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Memory

**New record! the longest chapter ever! About 4150 words! (story only, not including author's note :3). I hope you don't get bored while reading it... .**

**Well, my average so far was only about 2500-3000 words :O So, at first I wanted to split this chapter into two, but I didn't do it :p Think of it as a bonus from me XD After all, I love you all, my readers!**

**Lol Reaper, you always put a smile on my face whenever I read your 'please update soon!' XD Thank you! It really motivates me to continue this story as soon as possible! Thanks for the current technology, I managed to type this story on my blackberry's app hahaha so I could write it whenever and wherever including under my desk in boring classes :3 Well, rather than listening to a teacher who doesn't even realize that one of the students is secretly playing a phone in her presence, I prefer to look for some ideas for this story's progress =.=**

**But don't worry! I don't plan to abandon school haha, at least my marks are still quite good...**

**For Tigerfighter98, actually Saito remember a bit of what happened when he has recalled it :3 But he just thought it as a dream at first lol XD Poor Saito, he's just too cool for admitting such thing.**

**Alright, quite talking already hahaha. Let's enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 14: MEMORY

* * *

The cold weather stung Chizuru's body and made her slowly open her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry before she saw Suzuka standing right in front of her. She smirked at Chizuru, "How was your sleep?"

"Where...am I?" Chizuru asked weakly and tried to stand up. But then she realized that her hands were tied behind her back to a tree.

"How does it feel, being tied up by your beloved one's belonging?" asked Suzuka. Chizuru looked behind and noticed that Suzuka had tied her hands with Saito's scarf.

Suzuka took a step closer to Chizuru. She looked at Chizuru's face closely and hissed, "I hate you, for taking Hajime away from me...Just if he didn't meet you...I wouldn't have to kill him..." Then she turned away from Chizuru, and gazed at her surroundings, "Look, this place is so nostalgic. Although the fire has burned down the mansion, this is the place where I met Hajime for the first time...I fell in love instantly even though he's a human..."

Chizuru said nothing. Suzuka was Saito's first love, and now they wanted to kill each other. It was just so ironic. Chizuru didn't even know that Saito still loved Suzuka or not. Although there was no hesitation in his sword when he attacked Suzuka, Chizuru felt that Saito did it for a duty. Knowing him, she knew that Saito would sacrifice his emotion to carry out his mission.

"Suzuka-san..," whispered Chizuru. "Isn't there a possibility that you don't have to kill each other...?"

Suzuka laughed upon hearing that dumb question, "What do you mean, oni traitor?! After this long battle between oni and human, after a pool of blood poured from both clans, after the hibernation where I was forced to marry that man and lead the oni! Now, you expect me, the demon queen, to draw back?! Do you know how much burdens I've gone through?! For someone like you, who lives in peace with so many people willing to protect you...You'll never understand!"

Chizuru could see that there were tears in Suzuka's eyes. It looked like she had suffered for a long time. Although the hibernation had driven her mad for power, but originally she was just a kind girl who was not permitted to do anything by her own will, quite similar to Saito.

"You know...Chizuru," Suzuka whispered, "I'm still loving Hajime until now...but now I have to kill him, for the sake of oni clan...It looks like he's planning to kill me, too. But his winning chance is slim, now he's facing a pureblood like me..."

Chizuru said quietly, her tears were falling down her face, "Please...don't kill him...Kill me instead, Suzuka-san..."

Suzuka's eyes narrowed, "What is this joke? Do you love him so much you wouldn't mind losing your life? But let me tell you, it won't change anything if I kill you...Your life worth nothing, but Hajime is a dangerous existence for oni...The oni will cheer up upon his death...Besides, I don't think Hajime loves you back, Chizuru. If he really comes here, then it's for killing me, not for helping you. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind slaying you if you get in the way...You have to thank me for tying you, so you couldn't do anything stupid such as running to our fight while blabbering about your ideal of peace..."

Chizuru looked down at the ground before glaring at Suzuka, "...It's true...that his duty comes before his emotion..but I don't think he would sacrifice a friend to accomplish his mission!"

There was a moment of silence before Suzuka spoke, "In other words...you said that Hajime could defeat me and help you at once?...Interesting...Alright, let me test him later...Besides, maybe you could tell how important yourself to him based on his choice..."

"Test him? Choice? What do you mean, Suzuka-san?" asked Chizuru, her body was trembling. She felt that something bad was going to happen.

"Keep silent..," Suzuka whispered, "It looks like our handsome samurai has come..."

Saito was walking to their direction. He had unsheathed his katana, and the other hand grabbed his chest. He was sweating heavily and his breath labored with an extremely pale face. It was obvious that he was in pain.

"Let...her...go." After saying that, Saito fell on his knees, but he managed to stay sober.

"Saito-san!" cried Chizuru. She knew what had happened. The fever had come back and got even worse after he forced himself to run for hours in the freezing weather.

Slowly, Saito managed to stand up and pointed his katana towards Suzuka. Even Chizuru could tell that his hand was shaking. He was obviously not in a condition to fight.

"I'll end eveything here, Suzuka..," whispered Saito, and then he looked at Chizuru, "...Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

Suzuka glanced at Saito with concerned eyes before she spoke softly, "Strange...in the past, I had always treated your wounds whenever Chikage-san displeased with you. But now...seeing you in such condition, and pointing your sword to kill me...I'm feeling sad, Hajime...Tell me, what is your main purpose of coming here?"

Saito glared at her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to annihilate you."

Suzuka smiled, and drew her katana. She pointed the blade tip to Chizuru's neck, "Then, as long as you can kill me, you don't mind what will happen to her, right?"

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of flowing night wind. Chizuru finally understood, this was the 'choice' Suzuka was talking about. Suzuka wanted to know whether Saito would prioritize his mission to kill Suzuka, or to save Chizuru.

"Hajime..," murmured Suzuka, "...if you want this girl to live, then drop your swords."

* * *

_What?!_

* * *

Chizuru gasped. This was too cruel. For Saito, his swords were his life. In addition, he was here to defeat Suzuka. He had waited for this moment since a long time ago. There was no way he would throw away this opportunity for Chizuru's sake.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru smiled weakly. "Don't mind me...you're here to settle things with her, right? Don't let me get in your way...I'll be alright."

Saito's eyes stared at Chizuru, then to Suzuka, "I didn't know that you're such a coward, Suzuka..." He took steps closer to both women, still with a katana in his hands, and a wakizashi tied on his right hip.

Suzuka laughed and looked down at Chizuru with malicious eyes, "See? You're just a mere insect in his eyes! There's no way Hajime would choose your life over his mission! Now, I'll kill you, so Hajime and I can have some fun together...just the two of us!"

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the worst when Suzuka had lifted her blade. In her heart, she was feeling regret because she couldn't bring herself to tell Saito that she loved him until the end.

* * *

_Farewell, Saito-san...I love you..._

* * *

However, when she had prepared to die, Chizuru heard something had fallen to the ground. When she opened her eyes, there was a pair of familiar strong hands, untying her bound.

"It's really troublesome...I gave it to keep you warm, but she used it to tie you up. Now, I feel guilty..," murmured Saito as if nothing happened, and then he wrapped the silky white scarf around Chizuru's neck again. Chizuru could feel his body heat and see his sweating pale face closely.

"Now, isn't it warm already?" asked Saito. It was strange when he said that with no expression. He didn't even care that Suzuka had frozen right behind him with widened eyes, and Chizuru had cried loudly in his arms when she saw Saito's swords were lying on the ground, out of his reach.

"Why?! Saito-san, why?!" cried Chizuru, she soaked Saito's chest with her tears. She could feel Saito's arms pulled her closer to his feverish body.

Saito lifted Chizuru's chin with his thin fingers and stared at her teary eyes, "You're too noisy...I've come to save you but now you're crying...Could you stop crying whenever I'm around?"

"H-Hajime...What are you doing..?" Suzuka finally spoke, she was still shocked with Saito's unexpected action. Although if he really threw his swords away, she didn't expect that Saito could be that calm.

Saito tried to stand up, despite the high fever that preventing him from doing so. Chizuru sobbed and helped the unarmed samurai to stand. Saito stared at Suzuka, with his calm eyes, "Why do you seem so surprised, Suzuka? I just did what you told me to."

"Hajime...you fool..," whispered Suzuka. "Now you don't have your swords...you know what most likely will happen to you, right?"

"I know it very well," said Saito coldly, and then he turned his sapphire eyes to Chizuru, "Chizuru, stay back...just do it. I don't want to argue with you..."

But before Chizuru could answer, Suzuka had slashed her sword across Saito's back. His blood poured to the ground and he groaned in pain. Chizuru caught his body and looked up at Suzuka.

"Suzuka-san! Please, stop it! He's sick and unarmed!" cried Chizuru in frustration.

But Suzuka didn't want to hear any excuses. She pulled Saito's body from Chizuru's arms and slashed him several times more. Her white kimono now had abstract scarlet pattern. Her beautiful face was painted with Saito's blood. She seemed really pissed off.

After she felt satisfied enough, Suzuka leaned Saito's body against a tree. She brushed his bloody face and smiled bitterly, "Hajime...before you die, please answer my question, do you love me?"

Saito said nothing and gasped roughly for air. Chizuru couldn't bring herself to see that gruesome scene. But suddenly, she realized of something that only she could do. Now, Suzuka didn't notice her and focused on Saito. Slowly, Chizuru took Saito's katana from the ground and quietly unsheathed it.

"Answer me, Hajime," said Suzuka. She didn't realize that Chizuru had slowly taken steps closer to her back with Saito's sword in her hands.

Saito saw what Chizuru was doing, but he didn't react. He just simply looked at Suzuka and answered weakly, "...It may be true...once...but not anymore."

Suzuka smiled and rested her head on Saito's shoulders, "Thank you for your honesty, Hajime...but now, I guess I've won. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a little longer before I kill you."

Chizuru had already been behind Suzuka's back now. She could pierce her heart through her back, but with such a tiny distance between Suzuka and Saito, there was no way Chizuru could kill her without hurting Saito.

Saito glared at Chizuru, instructing her in silence to stab Suzuka without hesitation while the silver-haired woman still didn't notice her presence, but Chizuru shook her head. Suddenly, Saito held Suzuka's waist to prevent her from escaping and took his sword from Chizuru's hands.

Both women gasped, but they could see Saito smiled and whispered, "...As I thought, Chizuru...I could never leave a dirty job to someone as innocent as you..." With that, he stabbed Suzuka's left back. The blade went through her slim body and pierced her heart, but with that small distance and the speed he used, Saito couldn't avoid the sword to drive through his right chest and impaled him together with Suzuka on the tree.

"No! Saito-san!" Chizuru covered her mouth with her hands and cried hysterically. Then Saito pulled off the katana, their blood splattered everywhere and painted Chizuru's clothes with deep crimson.

This time, Suzuka's wound didn't heal since it was a vital attack. She slowly lifted her head and gazed at Saito. Saito could tell that this was Suzuka he used to know. There was no malicious aura in her eyes anymore. Those kind eyes belonged to a soft-spoken girl, who always welcomed him whenever he came back from a mission. That girl had also filled his heart once. That time, neither of them would expect that their story would end like this.

Suzuka caressed Saito's face with her already cold fingers, "Hajime...if I were to reborn, I hope we could meet...in a different way..." Then she smiled to Chizuru behind her, "Take care of him..."

Chizuru nodded while holding back her tears, although they kept coming. Suzuka slowly leaned her head against Saito's bleeding chest.

"Farewell...I'm glad to know you, Hajime..." With those last words, she closed her eyes. The pureblood queen of demon had died.

Saito gazed at his first love's lifeless body. He had ended their memories together by his own hands. He was lost in this thought and had forgotten his pain for a while, before he realized that Chizuru had opened his yukata quickly and wrapped his chest with his scarf. She moved Suzuka's body from Saito's so she could wrap the wound properly.

Chizuru's tears fell on Saito's wounded body. She couldn't even hold back her emotion when she noticed that the bleeding refused to stop. Chizuru could tell that Saito's fever was now higher than before, and with the blood loss...She didn't want to think about the worst possibility.

"Chizuru..," Saito whispered to her, his chest heaving roughly. "How many times should I tell you? Stop crying...whenever I'm around..."

"Then stop being hurt or sick whenever I'm around!" cried Chizuru. She covered Saito's body with his Shinsengumi haori. The thin material quickly drenched in sweat and blood.

"Yes, it's true...Looks like I always look weak in front of you, although I don't like it...But don't worry...I've gone through something worse than this...Also, the others will arrive here in the morning...and then, we'll go home together..." Saito closed his eyes, but Chizuru shook his body.

"Saito-san! Don't you dare sleep!" Chizuru knew that Saito would die if he fell asleep with such condition, and in a cold weather. At least he had to stay awake until the reinforcement came. Actually she wanted to take Saito with her and went back to the manor. But Saito was not in a condition to walk, and she couldn't bring Saito along by herself.

* * *

_What should I do now?!_

* * *

Chizuru took a close look at Saito's other wounds. The slashes Suzuka made were still bleeding, too. In such condition, Chizuru hated to admit that she was not sure whether Saito could survive until morning or not. The least that she could do now was to make sure that Saito didn't lose his consciousness. She did some first aid and tried to make more topics to talk about, to keep Saito from sleeping.

"...Chizuru, I'm really tired...Allow me to rest..," murmured Saito, but Chizuru slapped his face with teary eyes and anger face.

"I will damn kill you if you sleep! You told me to stop crying, but yourself always making me worried! So, be a good boy and wake up!" Now Chizuru felt like scolding her naughty son, before she whispered quietly, "Saito-san...You fool...Why did you throw your swords away in the first place?"

Saito's breath getting heavier, but he managed to answer, "...I don't want you to die..."

"...Are you mumbling some nonsense again? Looks like the fever has driven you mad one more time," said Chizuru, trying to look tough.

"But it's true...I'm glad you're safe..," said Saito weakly. He tried to reach her hand. Chizuru grabbed Saito's hand and felt his warmness.

* * *

_Saito-san, how many times do you want to make me cry until you're satisfied..?_

* * *

They glanced at each other until there was a familiar deep male voice approached them, "So...this is the end of the pureblood lineage, huh?"

Saito pulled Chizuru's body to his chest. Despite the agony he was in, he felt that he had to protect this woman, now he knew who the owner of that voice was.

"...Kazama..," Saito growled. Chizuru gasped in Saito's arms. So, this was Kazama, Saito's former master who had put him in misery.

Kazama smirked at them before he lifted Suzuka's corpse and held her close to his body, "Saito, so you've really killed her...It's unbelievable. Looks like I've underestimated you too much. But how could you do this? I thought you love her."

"She has changed," answered Saito, still with Chizuru in his embrace. "...Now, Kazama...If you want to avenge her death...I'll take you on!"

Saito tried to stand up, but it was useless. Chizuru shouted desperately, "No! Saito-san! Stop it! Kazama-san...please, he couldn't fight!"

The demon lord frowned his eyebrow when he looked at Chizuru, "I see, so you're that oni girl who have been hanging around Shinsengumi...Well, don't worry. I'm a generous man. With that trash's current condition, I actually can defeat him without even using my sword...I came here today only as a husband who mourns over his wife's death..."

Strange, there was sadness in Kazama's ruby eyes before he continued, "Besides, I don't think Suzuka will be happy if I kill you now. Saito...come with me at your full power if you could survive this, and then we'll end everything..." With that, he stood up while carrying Suzuka's body in a bridal style and walked away.

Before Kazama disappeared, Saito said coldly, "Looks like you're really sad, Kazama...I thought Suzuka was only a tool for you...to bear your heir..."

The blond demon tilted his head and gave a bitter smile, "If that's the case, then I'll kill you right now without thinking about her feeling would be...I haven't even laid a finger on her, too..," Kazama gazed at his wife's body in his arms and closed his eyes. "You know, it's quite desperating to live with a wife who hates you and loves another man."

Saito and Chizuru looked at the direction where Kazama had gone. Chizuru whispered quietly, "Looks like...Kazama-san actually really loves Suzuka-san..."

"I think so..," said Saito. His voice was getting weaker, "...Maybe he just couldn't show his feeling well...It's quite common for men these days..."

Chizuru glanced at Saito with confused eyes, "What do you mean, Saito-san?"

Saito smiled gently, "Nothing..." And then he loosened his embrace, "Just think of it as some nonsense I blurt out because of the fever and blood loss..."

Saito slowly closed his eyes, but Chizuru shook his body again. The wounded demonslayer opened his eyes, but his sight was already blurry. He could barely hear what Chizuru said, too. It looked like she tried to attract his attention with her scolding so he didn't fall asleep.

* * *

_...Chizuru...your acting is poor...How could you scold me while those tears keep falling down from your eyes?_

* * *

But then, in a brink of death, Saito felt a breath of life gently filling up his broken lungs. He knew this familiar feeling, the lovely memory that had replaced his memory with Suzuka. Slowly, his sight came back and he could see Chizuru, giving him the air he needed through a tender kiss, just like what she had done many years ago.

"I'll do this until the reinforcement come, Saito-san! So you won't die...No, I will never let you die!" Chizuru shouted before she prepared herself to give Saito 'the kiss of life' one more time.

But before she could do that for the second time, Saito had pulled her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Saito's lips were delicate and his kiss was soft and warm...Chizuru could see his handsome face clearly, although it was tainted with blood.

"...Saito-san?" Chizuru blushed when finally Saito broke the kiss. His beautiful cerulean eyes were twinkling like the stars above.

Saito gave her a small smile, "Now, we're even...Anyway, why do you keep staring at me like that, Chizuru..? How about if I die...because of the lack of air while you doing that?"

Chizuru wipe her tears away and grinned to the smiling Saito, "Stop teasing me, Saito-san...I'll give you the air you need as much as you want!" She laid Saito's body down on the ground and brushed his face while kissing him. She could feel Saito's arms circled around her body and pushed her closer to him.

With such position, where she was on top of Saito, Chizuru felt like a naughty girl. But she didn't care anymore, as long as she could be useful for the man she loved. Their breaths and souls had become one.

They did this for hours and didn't even realized that the morning sunshine had gently shone upon them. When finally Chizuru felt that Saito's breath had softened, she took a little break. After all, it was exhausting. She stroked Saito's bangs and grinned, "How about it, Saito-san? Looks like I've succeeded in preventing you from dying."

"Yes...Thank you, Chizuru...I can't die yet before I defeat Kazama and end this war...Besides, who do you think I am? I won't die so easily..." Saito didn't let Chizuru go and kept holding her small body. His fever was still extremely high, but this time, it didn't take his consciousness away. He fully realized that he had embraced and kissed Chizuru. His wounds had slowly closed, although the vital one on his right chest was still bleeding.

"Saito-san...may I ask you something?" asked Chizuru quietly. She actually felt curious why Saito could bring himself to kill Suzuka, despite that the demon lady was his first love. "How could you kill Suzuka-san...without hesitation at all?"

Saito closed his eyes. But before Chizuru shook his body or slapped his face again, he murmured, "Don't worry...I'm not sleeping...I'm just thinking...Well, because she's changed...but I believe in things that don't change..."

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the confused Chizuru. It was obvious that she didn't get what he meant. Saito caressed Chizuru's face and whispered, "...Just stay the way you are, forever..."

"Um...what do you mean? 'Things that don't change'? 'Stay the way I am'?" Chizuru was feeling nervous although she didn't understand.

Saito let out a small chuckle, "You sure are slow, aren't you?...Nevermind...As always, just think of it as one of my nonsense, and forgive me...for touching you again. But I think it will work better to make me stay awake rather than scolding and slapping me..."

"You don't have to apologize," Chizuru smiled and whispered at Saito's ear shell, "If it is you...I don't mind it at all."

Chizuru blushed after saying that. She hoped that Saito wouldn't think of her as a bad-mannered girl since she had said such thing to a man who didn't even have a special relationship status with her. But in her heart, she felt that her burden had been lifted a bit.

"Chizuru...I..," Saito was about to say something when both of them heard Heisuke shouted, "Hajime-kun! Chizuru! Are you alright?!" Behind him, there were Hijikata, Okita, and several men more. When they had approached Saito and Chizuru, their eyes widened upon seeing Chizuru was on top of severely wounded Saito, while Saito's arms wrapped around Chizuru's body.

"Uh-oh," Okita grinned, he seemed really pleased. "Looks like we have disturbed you. Sorry, Hajime-kun, Chizuru-chan."

Saito stared at him. This time, with his usual placid face, "Sure you have..," and then he turned his eyes to Chizuru again, "Chizuru, about what I was going to say...Don't ask anything about it, just give me some more time, okay?"

Although Chizuru didn't get what Saito said, she swore that she saw those pink dust of blush spreading on Saito's cheeks again.

* * *

**Good bye Suzuka! I feel good when killing her =.= She's so sweet in her younger days, but I've turned her into a bitch =.=**

**Anyway, it's necessary to Saito and Chizuru's relationship for getting stronger! **

**Leave your REVIEW and thanks for reading! XD **


	16. Present

**Hi, everybody! Weekend means a new chapter! XD**

**Ah, in my country, it's already Saturday. Btw, the time now is 4 am :p I went to sleep early last night so I woke up in 2am =.= But a good sleep means a better spirit and inspiration yay! I did the finishing of this story right after I woke up~**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I feel happy whenever I reply it one by one via PM or in Author's Notes hahaha. For Reaper, noo, Saito didn't punch Suzuka, he just couldn't attack her since Suzuka slashed him all of a sudden, and his head was full of Chizuru XD Aaah, I'm glad you like their fight~ XD I must admit that I quite suck at making action scenes, that's why there's not that many in their battle. Hahaha, but there's still much time left before Saito's final battle with Kazama *oops, spoiler again :p*, so I'll do my best to make the fight more suspenseful.**

**Okay, let's start reading! Proudly presented by me, just for ya! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 15: PRESENT

* * *

The news of the demon queen's death had spread throughout the country. Party and festival were held everyday to celebrate it, especially in Kyoto. Everybody felt happy and grateful because it was a huge victory for human's side. Since that, there was no attacks from oni at all. It looked like the oni had finally understood the power of Shinsengumi. After all, hibernation was the oni clan's last hope. But now, one of their leaders who had gone through it had been defeated by human. With that, there was no hope for a pureblood heir anymore, since Suzuka was the last pureblood female they knew. Also, it looked like Kazama had not moved on from his loss and still didn't have spirit to launch an attack.

With such achievement, Shinsengumi Headquarters had become really busy. They received many presents and invitations to meet some important people in the government who wanted to express their gratitude personally. Actually, they wanted to meet the main hero, but Saito was still bedridden. However, it didn't decrease his popularity. Everyone in the street mentioned his name, and many parties were held to honor him, although Saito himself seemed didn't really care about it.

Speaking of which, the presents that Shinsengumi received were nothing compared to the gifts that personally sent to Saito. And it had caused some troubles in the headquarters...

"Please, Chizuru-chan! Let me meet Saito-san!" A young woman shouted in front of the gate. She was only one from a lot of people, well, mostly female, who had gathered and made a fuss about how cool and manly Saito was.

"I'm sorry, but this place is restricted to non-members. Also, Saito-san is still resting. He couldn't meet any guests," said Chizuru, repeating the same words over and over again for several past days.

The gate guards had given up. That was why they called Chizuru, who was also a woman, to calm the girls down. However, it didn't make any differences.

"You're so lucky, Chizuru-chan! I heard Saito-san helped you from that witch! I want to be kidnapped, too!" said another woman.

Chizuru smiled bitterly. They didn't even know how scary the experience was. But Chizuru felt grateful that the ladies didn't know what had happened in that night between her and Saito. Otherwise, they would kill her and pierced her corpse into pieces...

After quite some time of debates, the ladies finally agreed to leave. They sent regards and left pile of presents for Saito. Chizuru sighed, it was her new job to move the gifts to Saito's room. And then, with help from Harada and Nagakura, she brought the heavy presents and went to the direction of Saito's room.

"Excuse me, Saito-san. I'm coming in," Chizuru slid the door open and saw that Saito was sleeping. There were also Doctor Matsumoto and Kondou in the room.

"Hello, Chizuru...The gifts again?" asked Kondou.

"Yes, Kondou-san. But I don't know where I should put these..," Chizuru gazed at her surroundings, but every inch of it had been piled up with presents from days before. And it was not over yet, the presents would surely keep coming tomorrow and also in the next days.

Kondou smiled, "You could use some empty rooms in this manor. Also, it will be better if we move the presents from this room. Too much stuffs could block the air and it's not good for Saito's health...Besides, it looks like Saito doesn't care about the presents, he hasn't opened them at all."

Harada and Nagakura nodded before they left to look for some empty rooms. But Chizuru put the presents she brought on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and gave the sleeping Saito a scowl, "Really? After all the efforts those girls made...and people mention his name everywhere...but here he is, our hero, sleeping like nothing happened."

"Well, he's sick and hurt after all, Chizuru..," said Doctor Matsumoto. "But thanks to his trainings for the past seven years, he managed to survive and recover quickly. Actually, he has grown a lot stronger now."

"Of course he has, he always overworks himself," Chizuru grumbled while opening some presents. "At least he didn't have to ignore all of these. Look, this looks like an expensive kimono...there's a beautiful painting, too...and this one is a pretty blanket."

Suddenly, Chizuru went to Saito's side and yanked off his blanket, much to Kondou and Doctor Matsumoto's surprise. Although Saito didn't seem to notice and stayed sleeping.

"I could never tell what's on his mind. Several days ago he was a fierce warrior who was fighting bravely, and also..," Chizuru paused for a moment and blushed when she remembered Saito's gentle kiss. "...Ahem, but now he's a sleepyhead who doesn't even care about the women's feelings." She gently put the new blanket on Saito's body.

Kondou grinned, "But Chizuru, are you not jealous about all the presents for Saito?"

The heat was rising on Chizuru's cheeks, "W-What do you mean, Kondou-san? I'm also a woman! So I understand if a man they like doesn't care about their presents...And about the present...Actually I've also...Um..."

Kondou and Doctor Matsumoto were waiting for Chizuru's next words when suddenly she bowed to them with a red face, "No, it's nothing...Well, I have something to do now, please excuse me..."

After Chizuru left, Kondou turned his eyes to Saito and smiled, "Well, Saito, she has left. How long do you plan pretending to be asleep?"

Slowly, Saito opened his eyes and pulled his new blanket up to his nose, so it could hide his already blushing cheeks, "No...I'm just..."

"Ah, it's nice to be young," said Doctor Matsumoto. "She is a good girl, and she has helped you a lot. It looks like she has a special feeling towards you, too...Do you like her?"

"I'm not sure..," murmured Saito under his blanket. For once, a hero who had slain the demon queen looked like a normal young man while talking about a girl. "...but I do care about her..."

Kondou and Doctor Matsumoto stared at each other and chuckled before Saito continued his words, "But after all, she deserves a better man. To someone innocent like her...Being with me, who has been tainted with blood...I'll just end up hurting her..."

Saito closed his eyes and lost in deep thoughts. When he threw his swords away, the only thing that he had prioritized was Chizuru's safety. For the first time in his life, he didn't care about his mission or his swords. Strange, but that time, he wouldn't mind dying as long as Chizuru could live. In his deepest heart, he knew that his feeling towards Chizuru was quite different from what he had felt to Suzuka in his younger days.

True, that Suzuka was his first love, but actually it was only because she was the first person who treated him kindly when other people rejected him. So naturally, he would like Suzuka. However, in Chizuru's case, Saito had lived together with nice friends and comrades. There were those other beautiful girls who chased him, too. But no matter what, he felt a strange feeling whenever he was around Chizuru, who had considered herself as a plain girl.

* * *

_Really...Chizuru...I couldn't tell what's on my mind myself, either..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Chizuru was in her room. She was sewing a dark blue haori. Chizuru smiled when she had finished it. That was her present for Saito, to congratulate his achievement and also a sign of gratitude for saving her life. She made it from a thicker material than Shinsengumi haori so it could keep his body warmer whenever he felt cold.

However, Chizuru let out a long sigh and kept the haori in the shelf. Saito had ignored all the expensive presents from the town ladies. Compared to them, Chizuru's gift was just a plain one. True, that Chizuru was the only girl who had succeeded in giving Saito a present before, even in kissing him. But this time, she had no confidence.

Chizuru went out of her room to get some fresh air when she encountered Heisuke, who looked really bored and not in a good mood. He was still wearing his Shinsengumi haori, it looked like he just came back from his patrol.

"Ah it's you, Chizuru," said Heisuke when he saw Chizuru, but before Chizuru asked what had happened, Heisuke had read her mind and continued, "You know...while you dealing with those girls here, we also deal with some old men and women in the street who mumbling things like 'If Saito-san has recovered, we would like to welcome him to our home so he could meet and know our daughter' or 'Tell Saito-san that my daughter is a fine lady, she could cook, sew, and play music instruments."

Heisuke sighed, "Really...I don't mind telling it to Hajime-kun, but listening to the same things everyday is quite desperating...How about if you marry him, Chizuru? So all of these will end."

"No! Heisuke! What are you saying?!" Chizuru was shocked. Although she loved Saito, but the thought of becoming his wife had never crossed her mind.

"Just kidding," Heisuke grinned, "Chizuru, you'd better be my wife!" Heisuke was about to hug Chizuru when suddenly Harada and Nagakura grabbed his long ponytail.

"What did you say, brat? Chizuru is mine," said Harada while frowning his eyebrow. But then Nagakura pushed him away and shouted, "Choose me, Chizuru! You need a strong man like me to protect you!"

But before Chizuru could say anything, a pair of hands had wrapped around her waist from behind. It felt unfamiliar, so it couldn't be Saito. Chizuru tilted her head behind and saw Okita gave her a wide grin before turning his emerald eyes to Heisuke, Harada, and Nagakura.

"You guys don't even know how to treat a woman. Hey Chizuru, how about being my wife? I'm a gentleman, you know..," whispered Okita.

"Stop it, Okita-san!" Chizuru blushed and freed herself from Okita. She knew that he was only joking, but being in a man's embrace except Saito's...It just didn't feel right...

"What are you guys doing here? You're so noisy." A stern voice suddenly approached them. They turned their eyes and saw Hijikata was glaring at them. He was wearing formal clothes. It looked like he just came back from important party that was held to honor Shinsengumi.

Chizuru bowed to him, feeling embarrassed, "Welcome back, Hijikata-san..."

"Hijikata-san...you're not fun...Don't you want to marry Chizuru, too?" Okita let out a sigh.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, "Stop kidding, Souji. If you have time for this, you'd better stay aware. This peace is only temporary. Kazama is still alive and we don't know when he will launch an attack."

After giving them a scolding for quite some time, Hijikata finally felt satisfied and smiled at them, "Well, I guess I'll go to Saito's room to check on him. Also, I have to deliver a message for him from the Lord of Aizu."

"Is it another invitation for party again?" asked Chizuru. "But...Saito-san is not in a condition to go out..."

Hijikata shook his head, "No, well...actually Lord of Aizu's daughter has gained interest in Saito...and she wants me to ask Saito whether he would like to have an arranged marriage with her or not..."

* * *

_What?! Marriage?!_

* * *

Chizuru felt her heart jump to her throat. Every man in human's side was willing to marry the Aizu princess, and every woman in human's side wanted to be with Saito. If they were together...it just sounded too perfect.

"Again?" said Heisuke with a bored look. "Looks like Hajime-kun is already one step ahead from us...But, can you imagine it? If he agrees, then he will live in a castle and be a wealthy nobleman! Wow! Also, the Shinsengumi will become more famous and receive even more fortunes!"

He continued his mumbling but Chizuru didn't hear anything more. She just looked down at the floor and tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

_Saito-san...why do you seem so far away all of a sudden?_

* * *

When the night came, Chizuru was at the gate to see Doctor Matsumoto off. The doctor said that Saito's fever had completely gone since he had enough rest already. But a special treatment was still necessary for his wounds, although it didn't put his life in danger anymore. He also said that Saito was a strong man and his body recovered quickly.

After that, Chizuru went back to her room and opened the shelf. She smiled bitterly when she saw the plain dark blue coat she made. But no matter what, she had made it with all her heart for Saito. Carefully, she put her present in a wooden box and stepped out of her room while carrying it.

She was already in front of Saito's room while making up her mind. She nodded to herself and quietly slid the door open. She felt relieved when she saw that Saito was still asleep. Slowly, she entered Saito's room. It looked like most of the presents had been moved to another rooms, although there were still many left.

Chizuru quietly put the wooden box she brought on the pile of other presents. She looked at a brand new and big box in the corner which had already become the main focus there. From the family crest that was carved on it, it was definitely a present for Saito from Lord of Aizu, or specifically, his daughter. Chizuru tried not to compare her gift with that one. Slowly, she tiptoed to step out of Saito's room.

"...Don't act like a thief if you just wanted to give me a present..."

Chizuru froze and slowly turned her eyes to the source of that cold voice. Saito was still lying on the futon, but his azure eyes stared at Chizuru. Seeing a captain of Shinsengumi in sleeping clothes was quite a rare scene. But lately, it had become common for Chizuru. Secretly, she enjoyed it since not everybody could see such scene.

Saito motioned his hand towards the pile of presents, "Give it to me..."

"Um...Saito-san...It's too big, I'm afraid I can't bring it by myself..," Chizuru saw that Saito's hand pointing to the big box from Lord of Aizu's daughter.

"No...it's not that one, I mean...give me the one that you brought in," whispered Saito.

Chizuru said nothing. She suddenly felt strange. But she quietly sat on Saito's side and gave her present to him, "Here...congratulations on your victory, and thank you for saving my life..."

Saito tried to sit down, but he gritted his teeth in pain because of the wounds. Whenever he forced himself when he was obviously not in a good condition like this, Chizuru felt really pissed off. She helped Saito to sit and suddenly opened the collar of his yukata with an angry face.

"Here! Look at this!" She pointed her finger to Saito's chest, which was wrapped in bandages. "If you really wanted to sit down, you could have asked me to help you! With such severe wounds all over your body, especially this one, there's no way you can force yourself!"

Saito sighed, knowing that he couldn't win, "Alright, Chizuru...I'm sorry."

"It's good if you finally understand," Chizuru gave him a wide winning grin before she gazed at Saito's chest again. Even with bandages all over, it couldn't hide its perfect contour.

"Um...then...never overwork yourself again, okay? You already know what could happen..." While saying this, Chizuru couldn't turn her eyes away from Saito's exposed body. Unconsciously, she gently touched and traced Saito's chest while Saito looking down at her fingers, that were lingering freely on his wounded chest.

Chizuru blushed but she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away. After quite a long time, Saito softly pushed Chizuru's hand from his body and fixed his yukata, "That's...hurt..."

"F-Forgive me, Saito-san!" Chizuru felt really stupid all of a sudden. She couldn't look at Saito's eyes. She froze and didn't even notice that Saito had opened her present and took a look at the haori closely.

"Did you make it yourself?" asked Saito quietly. Chizuru just gave him a small nod with pink blush spreading on her cheeks.

Saito tried to wear it himself when he felt the pain again. Instantly, Chizuru pulled the haori from Saito's hands and took a position behind his back.

"How many times shoud I tell you? If you couldn't do something by yourself, just ask me to do it for you," Chizuru covered Saito's body with her handmade haori. Its color somewhat reminded her of Saito's eyes. Now, Saito was wearing it and also the hair tie she gave him a long time ago, which made Chizuru felt quite proud of herself. "But really...I don't think that you want to wear it directly..."

Saito smiled without looking at Chizuru behind, "It couldn't be helped...I was feeling cold, but now it's already warm...Also, this haori smells like you..."

There was an awkward silence after Saito said that. Chizuru felt so embarassed she couldn't say anything. Saito himself was quite surprised by his own words. Good thing Chizuru was behind him so they didn't have to look at each other's eyes.

"Um...Saito-san..," said Chizuru nervously, trying to break the ice, "...about the arranged marriage with the Aizu princess..."

"I've refused it," said Saito almost immediately, he had gone back to his usual cold and flat tone. "I don't know her at all, but suddenly she wants me to be her husband. It's just weird. She only look at me as a proud hero and fine samurai, not as a human...It's the same with all those girls who have given me these presents, they don't know my true self at all..."

"Saito-san..," Chizuru rested one of her hands on Saito's back. But suddenly, Saito's hands pulled her to the front of his body and laid her down gently on his lap.

Chizuru was surprised but she didn't say anything when Saito's thin fingers were caressing her face. She could see Saito's face closely and heard his deep voice whispered, "But you...you're different...you have treated me as a human even in my darkest moment..."

They glanced at each other before finally Saito let Chizuru go, "I'm sorry if I said something strange...Well, I guess I have to rest now..."

Chizuru helped Saito to lay down again. She smiled and held Saito's hand. Saito glanced at her with confused eyes. But before he could ask anything, Chizuru whispered, "I'll stay here until you're asleep..."

Normally, Saito would glare at her so she left immediately. But this time, Saito said nothing and just closed his eyes. He also didn't say anything when Chizuru held his hand and stroked his hair. When finally Saito was already asleep, Chizuru landed a warm kiss on his forehead, before quietly went out of his room and slid the door shut. She didn't even know that Saito slowly opened his eyes after she left, and smiled while touching his forehead.

* * *

_This is the best present ever..._

* * *

When human held endless parties everywhere, the opposite atmosphere filled Kazama's mansion. The demon lord confined himself in his room. He refused to meet anyone, including the guests who had come to express their condolences. He didn't even have spirit to avenge his wife's death, although he swore he would kill Saito after he moved on from this sorrow.

Suzuka's death was a great loss for him and entire oni clan. As pureblood, their lives belonged to many people. A pureblood heir as the new leader was necessary if oni wanted to dominate the world. Kazama was thinking about what he could do when suddenly Amagiri entered his room.

"What is it, Amagiri? I believe I've said that I don't want to meet anyone," growled Kazama.

"Kazama, there's someone who insists to meet you. I've told him that you don't want to be disturbed, but he said that he wants to talk about something really important with you...It could give a new hope and bright future for oni..," said Amagiri.

After a moment of silence, Kazama frowned, "Interesting...Well, if his speech doesn't interest me, I'll just cut his head as a punishment for disturbing me..."

Kazama went to the main hall and saw an old man had been waiting for him. Kazama smirked at him before he sat on his throne and looked down at the old man, "What business do you have with me, lowly oni? Just speak your mind at once, I don't have time to talk with you forever."

The old man bowed to Kazama, "My deepest condolences, Kazama-sama...I came here today to tell you about a new hope for our clan...I know it's rude for saying something like this just a few days after Suzuka-sama's death...But if you really care about oni's future, then you should consider of taking another wife..."

Kazama's eyes narrowed, "I just want to marry a pureblood, and Suzuka was the only pureblood female left...If I marry non-pureblood oni, it won't produce a powerful heir to lead our clan in the future."

The old man smirked and stared at Kazama's red eyes, "Actually...I know of another pureblood female...She's the only one left...Although it looks like she doesn't even realize it herself..."

Kazama stood up and glared at the old man, "I'll kill you right now for deceiving me! Suzuka was the only one left! There's none others! You'd better state your name before I cut that bald head off your body!"

"Stay calm, Kazama-sama..," the old man smiled with evil aura in his eyes. "I'm going to give you a proper explanation...Oh yes, forgive me for haven't introducing myself first..."

He bowed to the angry demon lord and a malicious grin forming on his lips.

"My name is Yukimura Kodo."

* * *

**The evil daddy is in da houseee~**

**Their meeting will lead to the climax of this story! (Noooo, I don't want to end it so soon T_T)**

**Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW and thanks for reading! XD**


	17. Pureblood

**Aah~ I've been drawn into this fic~**

**I'm also glad that you guys still enjoy it!^^ I've never thought that I could make such long story, after all...Before I knew it, online dictionary has become my best friend lol. At the time like this, I often think to take an advanced english course =.=**

**Anyway, just don't get bored, okay? XD I'll try my best to make this story more interesting before it ends...*ohh noo, I hate to say it, but the final chapter is getting closer T_T***

**Okay, stop talking already, let's enjoy the new chapter, my lovely readers!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 16: PUREBLOOD

* * *

"Yukimura Kodo?" Kazama frowned upon hearing that name. "The infamous mad scientist? I thought you were dead."

Kodo nodded, "Yes, I prefer to live in the shadow so I could focus on my works. However, seeing this great loss for our clan...I couldn't just sit and pretend like nothing happened..."

"Just get to the point," said Kazama coldly. "Who is this pureblood female you're talking about?"

Kodo smiled evilly. He actually hoped that by telling such information to Kazama, he would be given a high position in the oni kingdom. He was a nasty man who only thought about his crazy experiments. By achieving a high position, he undoubtedly would have more fortunes and supports to continue his works.

"Do you know Yukimura family, Kazama-sama?" asked Kodo. "Well, I came from the lesser branch of the family...But my adopted daughter is from the main branch...Her name is Yukimura Chizuru, the last pureblood female oni. And I'm not sure of this one, but I heard she's been living with Shinsengumi."

Kazama's eyes widened with surprise, "That girl?! She's a pureblood?!"

Kodo grinned, "So...you've met her, Kazama-sama. What do you think about her? I haven't met her for a long time, but I'm sure that she has grown into a fine woman..."

"She's nothing compared to Suzuka," whispered Kazama, he felt sad again all of a sudden, "But to think she's actually a pureblood...I can't believe it...Speaking of which, I heard Shinsengumi saved her from an abusive father who had abandoned her...could it be you?"

Kodo wore his poker face, trying to look concerned, "Ah, yes...that's my biggest mistake...but that time, I was really angry so I left her alone...When I came back, she has been taken by Shinsengumi..."

"Enough of your excuses," said Kazama, and then he smirked at Kodo, "...But it will be easier this way..."

Before Kodo could fully understand Kazama's words, the demon lord had stood in front of him and stabbed his heart with a satisfied smile.

"K-Kazama-sama..," Kodo's eyes widened, "...Why?.."

Kazama's laughter echoed in the main hall, "Don't you think I'm that stupid! You came here only for your advantages...you don't even care about the oni clan! Someone like you doesn't have right to be a part of oni! You have abandoned a pureblood once...There's no guarantee that you wouldn't betray me, either! Now die!"

With that, Kazama pulled his sword off Kodo's body. Kodo fell to the floor, lifeless. The mad scientist who tried to fool the lord of oni, and also the one who put Chizuru in misery, had died.

"Kazama, are you okay with this?" asked Amagiri, looking at Kodo's corpse.

Kazama sheathed his sword back in the scabbard, "Of course, I don't even know if he's telling the truth or not...I need to check it myself whether this Yukimura Chizuru is truly a pureblood...Really, it's troublesome to be the demon leader, I don't even have time to be a normal husband who mourns over his wife's death..."

He went back to his room and stared at a white katana, his late wife's memento. He took and held it while closing his sad eyes. He couldn't do it in front of people. It would be a disgrace if the mighty demon king showed his sadness in public.

* * *

_Suzuka, I just couldn't imagine of marrying another woman..._

* * *

Two months had passed since Suzuka's death. There was still no attacks from oni at all. The townspeople felt really grateful and thought that maybe the remaining oni had given up, so it could be an eternal peace. However, Shinsengumi always stayed aware, since Kazama was still alive and he was still also a dangerous existence for human.

It was summer already. Such a sunny day was a perfect day for an outdoor training. So, Saito gathered his unit to train swordsmanship together. He was confined in the bed for the last two months and felt really bored since Kondou gave him too many days off.

"Saito-san! Is it okay for you to get up?" asked Chizuru, she was passing by when she saw the third division was training.

Saito tilted his head to her, a katana in his hands, "Of course, my wounds have completely healed since long ago. Now, this is the right time for a comeback to fulfill my duty."

Chizuru smiled, it looked like Saito had fully recovered. Another good point was, since Suzuka's death, Chizuru felt that she and Saito were getting closer. Saito could talk more with her about anything, and the ice between them before had slowly melted.

She threw a towel on Saito's head from behind. Saito turned his confused eyes to her but Chizuru just grinned and then left with a big smile on her face. He kept staring to the way where she had gone until he realized that his soldiers had chuckled at their always cool but now stunned captain. Saito felt irritated and scolded them for neglecting training, but he couldn't hide a bit of happiness in his heart.

* * *

_Really...you're the weirdest girl I've ever met..._

* * *

That night, Chizuru smiled to herself while changing into a sleeping yukata in her room. In the dinner before, Saito was not as serious and cold as usual. He seemed more relaxed and also smiled more often. It looked like his burden had been lifted a bit. After all, killing the oni leaders was his greatest purpose in life, and now, it was already half way to go.

She blown out the candle and slipped through a warm blanket. She just closed her eyes when suddenly she felt hot. Chizuru thought that it might be the summer heat. However, when she wanted to remove her blanket, someone else had yanked it off for her. Before she couldn't react, her wrists had been gripped above her head by unfamiliar strong hands. She opened her eyes and was really surprised upon seeing a pair of ruby eyes and malicious smile, just inches from her face.

"So..," Kazama smiled to her, his body was on top of Chizuru's. "You're the last pureblood female? Let me test you first..."

Kazama freed Chizuru's hands, but strangely, Chizuru couldn't move her body nor scream. She just cried in silence when Kazama landed a lustful kiss on her lips. He bit her lips in the process, and droplets of blood dripped off Chizuru's lips corner. This one was totally different from Saito's tender kiss.

"This blood's taste...you're really a pureblood..," Kazama seemed surprised yet satisfied. Chizuru's tears kept flowing down her cheeks when the blond demon untied her yukata's sash and stared at her naked body.

* * *

_Help me! Somebody, anybody, help me!_

* * *

"...Although I hope you're more beautiful than this..," Kazama sighed and touched Chizuru's helpless body slightly. His palm was cold and it stung Chizuru's skin. "You're nothing compared to my late wife, but I have no choice...I'll come for you again, today I came only to check the truth of your blood...If you want to blame someone, blame Yukimura Kodo, who sold this information about you to me, although he's already died now."

* * *

_What?! Father did?!_

* * *

Chizuru had never thought of that man as her father anymore, but she didn't really expect that Kodo would sell her to Kazama, just like that. If he was really died, then that was good. Chizuru hated him more than Kazama himself now.

"We'll meet again soon...Just prepare to be my new wife..," Kazama whispered and suddenly he disappeared, leaving Chizuru alone.

Slowly, Chizuru's senses came back. She sat down with heavy breath and sweat drenched her clothes. She closed her yukata but had no strength anymore to tie it back. With trembling limbs, she slid the door open and ran as fast as she could to the first room that crossed her mind.

"SAITO-SAN! HELP ME!" She cried along the way to Saito's room.

Saito was in the middle of dressing to his sleeping clothes when suddenly Chizuru barged in his room. Normally, Chizuru would froze upon seeing Saito with only his yukata half on and his hair down like that. But this time, before Saito could say anything, Chizuru had pushed him roughly to the wall and they fell together to the floor. Saito leaned his back against the wall while sitting down and rubbing the back of his head, when suddenly Chizuru knelt in front of him and squeezed his bare shoulders with her shaking hands.

"Chizuru?! What happened?!" Saito was still shocked of this sudden and unexpected visit. His eyes widened upon noticing that Chizuru's yukata didn't have its sash. "Don't tell me..."

"It's Kazama-san!" Chizuru soaked Saito's bare chest with her tears. "Please! Save me, Saito-san!"

"...Kazama?" whispered Saito. The blue fire of hatred started to blaze in his eyes.

"Saito! Chizuru! What's wrong?!" Suddenly Kondou entered the still opened room with the rest of Shinsengumi's captains. They were surprised upon seeing Chizuru cried hysterically on Saito's half-naked body.

Okita wanted to tease them again, but he stopped after he noticed that something was wrong. Chizuru sobbed and Saito could see the fresh bleeding wound on her lips. He turned his glance to his comrades and whispered with obvious hatred in his cold voice, "It's Kazama..."

"Kazama?!" Hijikata widened his eyes, "But why-"

"It's still a mystery, but we could save it for later. Chizuru is not in a condition to explain anything," said Saito, trying to hold back his emotion. He held Chizuru's body to calm her down. Now, he had another reason to kill Kazama.

Kondou knelt down next to them and was about to check Chizuru's condition when suddenly she screamed, "Don't touch me!" She tightened her grip on Saito's shoulders, her small body was shaking heavily.

"What has Kazama done to her?!" growled Heisuke. But Harada patted his shoulder and said, "Let's pray that Kazama just touched her and didn't do anything worse..."

"Saito..," said Kondou, he felt sad upon seeing such heart-wrenching scene. After all, the Shinsengumi members, including Chizuru, were like children to him. "Could I leave Chizuru in your care tonight? It looks like she has gone through a traumatic experience...and you're the only one that she can trust.."

"Very well. I'll definitely protect her with these hands even if you don't order me to," said Saito without looking at his commander. He kept looking down at Chizuru, who was still crying in his arms.

The Shinsengumi quietly slid the door shut and left them alone. Saito caressed Chizuru's back and whispered to her, "It's alright...It's just a nightmare. I will never let that man lay a finger on you again..."

Chizuru lifted her head up and glanced at Saito's eyes. It was torture for Saito, to see such a cheerful girl turned out to be like this. It looked like Kazama had ripped off her dignity, and Saito blamed himself in silence for not being able to prevent it.

Slowly, Chizuru's hands pulled Saito's face closer so her forehead touched his. Chizuru looked closely at his face, and the deep purple hair that framed it. It looked like she was making sure that he was the real Saito, before finally spoke, "Saito-san...that man has..."

"I know," Saito wiped the blood away from Chizuru's lips with his thumb. Judging by that wound and Chizuru's clothes, he already knew what kind of harassment that Kazama did. "...Tell me, Chizuru...did he do something worse than this? You know what I mean..."

If Chizuru's answer was 'Yes', then Saito promised himself to dash towards Kazama's hideout immediately, although he still didn't know the location was, and cut off his head. However, Chizuru weakly shook her head and buried her face in Saito's chest. She embraced Saito tightly and he could tell that she had started crying again.

"Saito-san...I'm really afraid..," Chizuru sobbed. Her voice was nothing but a shaking whisper.

Saito embraced Chizuru back. This girl was always there whenever he was hurt or sick. She always cheered him up even though he seemed didn't really care about it. This time, it was his turn to stay by her side. Although if she didn't do all of those things, he would definitely protect her from Kazama. Never in his life, he felt this angry.

"Chizuru...you need to rest, okay? Just sleep here tonight, I'll protect you," said Saito gently and he loosened his embrace to prepare the bed. But Chizuru shook her head and stared at him with teary eyes.

"No...don't go, I'll be okay here...Just don't go..," Chizuru settled her hands on Saito's firm chest before continued, "Saito-san...I hope you don't mind if I stay here tonight...I'm scared..."

"I don't mind it at all," said Saito, there was no hesitation in his voice. He didn't even care anymore about the awkward position he and Chizuru were in.

Slowly, Chizuru started to relax and told Saito about what had happened. Saito told her not to force herself, but Chizuru insisted to tell him while it was still fresh on her mind, although she couldn't hide her tears while recalling that bad experience.

"Pureblood?" murmured Saito. "So...Kazama wants to take you as his wife?"

Chizuru nodded weakly before she circled her hands around Saito's toned body and buried her face in his naked chest once again. His long and silky hair tickled her skin a bit. She could feel Saito's strong hands pushed her small body closer to him. It felt familiar and comfortable. His touch always made her feeling safe and warm... For a moment, she could forget about her nightmare with Kazama...Saito's heartbeat was like a lullaby to her, and she inhaled his familiar scent before slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in Saito's arms.

Saito closed his eyes for a moment and whispered, although Chizuru couldn't hear him anymore, "Like hell I would let that bastard to take you away from me...If I don't deserve you, then neither does him!"

Saito didn't sleep that night. He stayed awake so he could protect Chizuru in case Kazama came back, although Chizuru's embrace had prevented him from reaching his swords. Chizuru sobbed in her sleep, it looked like she was having a nightmare about that incident and her fingernails unconsciously scratching against the delicate skin on Saito's back. Saito stroked Chizuru's hair softly until she finally calmed down and noticed that a small smile forming on the sleeping girl's lips while he doing this.

* * *

When finally the morning came, Chizuru opened her eyes and realized that Saito was still holding her. It was obvious that he didn't sleep, sign of exhaustion was clearly seen in his eyes. However, he gave Chizuru a warm smile and brushed her face with his fingers, "Have you felt any better?"

Chizuru nodded. Now she was feeling better, she felt embarrassed for barging in Saito's room, just like that. But it couldn't be helped, Saito was the first person who crossed her mind in that desperate time. She quickly pulled her hands when she realized that she was still holding Saito's bare body. Saito did the same after gazing at her eyes for quite some time. Chizuru tried not to look at his tensed muscles when finally he stood up while flexing his hands.

"S-Saito-san..," Chizuru blushed, and even felt more ashamed when she noticed that she didn't tie up her yukata, although it still didn't show her body, "Forgiv-"

"Stop apologizing anytime, I've said that I don't mind it at all," He slipped on the rest of his yukata and took something from his closet. He threw a simple sash on Chizuru's lap and turned his gaze away from her, "Use it, you can't step out of this room with such clothes. After all, you're the only woman in this manor. Don't worry, I'll look that way..."

Saito tied his hair in his usual ponytail while his back was facing Chizuru, who quickly fixed her clothes. It felt weird when both of them were still in sleeping clothes, in the same bedroom, and doing the morning routine together.

* * *

_It's like that I was his wife..._

* * *

"Have you finished yet?" asked Saito, still didn't look at Chizuru.

"Ah, yes! I've finished!" said Chizuru, went back to reality. She turned her eyes to Saito, and saw that Saito was carrying his black yukata and white scarf. It was obvious that he was going to change.

"Um...Then, I think I should go now..," Chizuru spoke nervously. In her heart, he didn't want to leave that room. Being in Saito's embrace had made her forget about her traumatic experience with Kazama, but she was afraid if Kazama would kidnap her when she was alone.

She felt her body trembling again when she slowly walked away from Saito. Saito noticed that and let out a sigh. He held Chizuru's hand and glanced at her with concerned eyes, "Just say it if you're afraid...Besides, after last night incident, I can't let you go alone. Stay here, and if you don't want to see me change, just look at that way."

Chizuru hated to admit that she was more than eager to see Saito changed. However, she quietly nodded and looked at another way while Saito changing his clothes in her presence.

A hand patted her shoulder and she turned around and saw Saito smiled at her. He had changed to his usual attires. Without saying anything, Saito held her hand and stepped out of his room. He stopped in front of Chizuru's room and opened the door for her, "Change your clothes. I'll wait here...If you feel afraid, just scream or call me immediately."

Chizuru entered her room. Kazama's smell was still there when she passed the futon. She quickly changed her sleeping yukata into her usual hakama pants and went out of the room. She felt relieved when she saw Saito was still there, waiting for her. She didn't want to be alone in that room for too long.

"Actually, I want to accompany you for a little longer, since that man could come back anytime...but I'm afraid I should leave you in someone's care for a while. Let's look for Hijikata-san, I'm sure he has already woke up...With your condition now, you'd better take a good rest and don't worry about the breakfast. I can handle it myself," said Saito.

"Is the reason you have to leave is..."

"Yes, it's my turn to cook today. But like I said, you'd better take a rest and-"

"It's alright, I'll go with you..."

"...Chizuru..."

"You'll protect me, right?"

Saito sighed and turned around, "Do as you like..."

Chizuru smiled and she went to the kitchen with Saito. Even though Saito said it with his cold voice, she knew that Saito cared for her. He was just not good with words, but his actions sometimes could say more. Strange, but she didn't feel afraid anymore when Saito was in her side. She knew that she could completely trust this man.

* * *

_Saito-san...as long as you're here with me, I won't have anything to fear of, right?_

* * *

**Hahaha, I see you all hate Kodo. I never plan to let him live for too long, anyway. I also hate him! =.=**

**And...and...um...*nosebleed*, if you notice it, I brought in the sexy shirtless Saito once again, although it's not as hot as in the previous chapter XD**

**Okay, don't forget to REVIEW! And thanks for reading! XD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *and we all love the sexy Saito!***


	18. Confession

**Hello guys...*gloomy aura***

**Okay, let me tell you something. For the past two days, I'm quite free so I'm in high spirit to update this story...But then, yesterday, when I want to post this chapter...something terrible happened. I've said that I've always typed the story on my mobile's word application so I could write it anywhere and anytime before I transferred it to the computer. However, last night, my F***ING Blackberry memory card got corrupted with no particular reason so I have no choice but to format it...I was like FFF $#!4$$hOL3! and the data has gone...I tried using data recovery software, but it could only save the musics and pictures. It couldn't restore the doc files...OMG I spent my night crying! T_T It deleted this chapter and the next chapter after this that I've written halfway! Why should this happen when I'm in the highest spirit to update?! T_T**

**So, today, after my tears have dried up, I wrote it over again. Thanks God I could do it quickly since I've written it once and it's just like recalling your previous work (although I still haven't written the next chapter after this...but I will soon, promise :3). I just couldn't abandon this story, and you guys are also the reason behind it T_T After I finished, I immediately transferred it to my computer before something bad happened for the second time, and here I am, updating this story...I've also bought a new card since the cursed one kept saying 'error, error, error' even though it's been formatted.**

**Whoaa, sorry guys for taking your time! *deep bow* For iSayumix3, yeahh we all love Saito! Especially when he's in sexy scene...For Tigerfighter98, haha I actually don't hate Kazama, he's pretty cool, but he's also the only one who can play the role of best villain in Hakuoki, don't you think so? XD...For Reaper, yeah! I actually also thought of a bit lemon when it came to that scene hahaha. Anyway, I loooveeee your super long review! Thanks! XD**

**Alright, before this Author's Note becomes very longggg, I'll end this here and I hope you like the new chapter!**

**I LOVE YAAA! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 17: CONFESSION

* * *

After a silent breakfast, the Shinsengumi gathered in the meeting room. Saito was the one who told them about what had happened the night before, because Chizuru didn't want to remember that nightmare again. He held Chizuru's hand, who sat next to him, so the girl didn't cry. Chizuru could tell that Saito clenched his fist and tried to hold back his emotion while telling this story.

The cold silence filled the room after Saito finished. They were very angry they couldn't say anything. Since Chizuru was the only woman in the manor and also having a sad past, they naturally felt obligated to protect her. They didn't even want to know anymore what kind of nasty jerk Kazama was, to harrass Chizuru like that despite his wife had just passed away.

"Chizuru..," Heisuke patted Chizuru's shoulder, but she gasped and slapped Heisuke's hand. She pulled Saito's sleeve and held his hand tighter.

"I-I'm sorry, Heisuke..," murmured Chizuru.

"No...I'm sorry, too," said Heisuke quietly.

Chizuru thought that she had recovered from her trauma after being with Saito. But in fact, any unfamiliar touch from a man could make her remember about the incident. She felt embarrassed because it meant her hidden feeling towards Saito was more clearly seen, since Saito was the only person who could calm her down.

"Speaking of which..," Harada broke the ice. "If Kazama has come back, doesn't it mean that oni will threaten human again?"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, "Yes...We all know that this peace is only temporary, but the people has thought of it as eternal peace. Oni will surely launch attacks again...So, I need you, the captains, to take your men and spread the information so they could stay aware! But don't tell anyone about last night's incident...for Chizuru's sake...Just tell the people that the demon lord has shown himself. And don't worry, Chizuru. You're not a burden, we don't mind to protect you..."

The captains nodded with serious faces upon hearing their Vice-Commander's order. Chizuru could see their eyes burning with determination to defeat oni and to protect her. She felt very grateful for having such great comrades. She also felt that Saito squeezed her hand softly. That was enough, he didn't have to say anything to make her feeling safe. But then, she swore she heard Okita's chuckle while Saito doing this, before Saito turned his glare at him.

After giving the order, Hijikata turned his eyes to Chizuru, "As for you, Chizuru...We cannot let you go alone. Just stay here with me and Kondou-san."

"Sorry for interrupting, Vice-Commander," suddenly Saito spoke, making everyone surprised, since Saito had never asked single question when it came to duty. "But could I stay here with Chizuru?"

Hijikata seemed surprised, too, but then he nodded, "Alright, Saito...I'm sure you have your own reason. Just stay here and protect her with your life."

Saito gave him a deep bow, "Very well, and forgive me for neglecting your order..."

The captains were ready to spread the information to the townspeople, while Saito, still holding Chizuru's hand, went to the training hall. He tried to avoid the girl's confused eyes.

"Um...Saito-san," said Chizuru, "Why did you do that? I don't want to get in your duty..."

"And then what will happen if I leave you here? Letting you slap Hijikata-san and Kondou-san?" said Saito without looking at her, although his words had made Chizuru gasped. Suddenly, she felt guilty for his earlier behaviour to Heisuke. But then, Saito's tone softened, "...Just tell me if you want me to be the one who protect you..."

Chizuru blushed. Judging by his words, even Saito had known that Chizuru had special feeling towards him. She couldn't blame him. It was obvious, after all. She was nervous and didn't say a thing until they reached the training hall.

Saito prepared for his morning practice while Chizuru sitting not far from him. She knew that he brought her along so he could keep an eye on her, because usually Saito didn't want anyone else to disturb him when he trained alone.

However, when he was about to unsheathe his katana, suddenly he walked closer to Chizuru and she was surprised upon seeing the pink blush on his cheeks. He grabbed her hands and lifted them up to his face.

"W-What is it? Saito-san?" asked Chizuru nervously.

"I can't practice if you're here..," whispered Saito. "I've never felt this way, but...I feel a bit strange if you watch me...However, I have to train myself, for your sake..."

Chizuru didn't get a thing from Saito's mumblings, and then he continued, "This is really a problem, everytime I want to tell you something important, there's always a disturbance...With this incident, I have to wait a little longer again..."

"Um...Saito-san..," said Chizuru, remembering of something. "Is this important thing you're talking about is the same as what you wanted to tell me after you defeated Suzuka-san?"

Saito gasped, and he let Chizuru's hands go. His face looked serious all of a sudden, although the blush still didn't leave his cheeks, "Forget it...Just don't get in my training, don't say anything so I could concentrate on my practice. However, if you notice something strange, just scream immediately before that man could freeze you again. Am I clear enough?"

Without waiting for Chizuru's answer, he unsheathed his sword. Chizuru was amazed at how fast Saito's swordplay was. She didn't see his blade at all, she just could see the dancing silver light. Beads of sweat glistened on his cold and emotionless face, but his cerulean eyes blazing with spirit. His white scarf made a graceful harmony with his powerful yet elegant movements, as if he had wings on his back.

Saito trained for hours and finally he sheathed his sword back in the scabbard. Chizuru was still amazed and opened her mouth slightly when she realized that Saito had approached her. He looked nervous and confused due to Chizuru's reaction, "D-Did I do a wrong stance?"

"No...it's not that," whispered Chizuru. "But...this is the first time I watch your single training without anyone else around...I didn't expect that you'll look very cool...and h-handsome..."

Chizuru covered her mouth with both hands.

* * *

_What the hell am I saying?!_

* * *

However, Saito just closed his eyes and wiped his sweat as if nothing happened. He went out of training hall, leaving the blushing Chizuru alone. But seconds after that, he came back with a panic face but looked relieved after seeing Chizuru was still there.

"I'm sorry...I forgot to take you with me," murmured Saito, looking embarrassed.

Chizuru giggled. Sometimes someone as serious as Saito could be careless, too. She took his hand and they stepped out of the training hall together to get some fresh air. In her heart, she felt grateful that she blurted out 'handsome' instead of 'absolutely delicious-looking', which was exactly on her mind.

* * *

The captains came back at night, and they brought bad news. Today was totally different from the peaceful yesterday. There were some attacks from oni, and the fallen victims couldn't be avoided.

"S-Saito-san..," Chizuru trembled when she heard that news, because that meant Kazama would come back soon to take her as his bride. She gripped Saito's wrist. "...Don't leave me..."

"I won't," said Saito, and then he excused himself from his comrades while holding Chizuru.

The rest of Shinsengumi stared at the way where they had gone. They were silent but suddenly Nagakura widened his eyes, as if he just realized of something, "Whoa! Don't tell me that Saito likes Chizuru-chan!"

Heisuke punched the older man's head, "You're so slow, Shinpachi-san! They like each other, to be exact. Hajime-kun is so lucky...Now I'm feeling jealous..."

"I always thought that Saito likes Suzuka..," said Nagakura and he punched Heisuke's head back.

Harada sighed, "Well, maybe Suzuka was just his first crush? He's just a snotty brat that time...It looks like Chizuru-chan liked him first as a little girl although we just thought of it as a puppy love. But after seeing this, I'm sure that her feeling hasn't changed, or even getting stronger...Now I'm jealous too...Chizuru-chan is our idol, after all..."

"But why hasn't Saito confessed his feeling to her?" asked Nagakura. For a man who always used his body more than his brain, talking to him need an extra patience.

"That's Hajime-kun for you," Okita laughed and he left to take a peek. He was thinking of another fun way to tease Saito and Chizuru again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saito was in front of Chizuru's room, waiting for her to change. Since Kazama could come back anytime without making a sound, Chizuru had agreed to sleep in Saito's room. Saito sneezed many times when finally Chizuru had finished changing to her sleeping yukata and slid the door open from inside.

"Are you okay, Saito-san?" asked Chizuru with concerned face.

"Ah, yes, don't worry about it," said Saito. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Okita's shadow from a far. "...It's just some people talking about me behind my back..."

They entered Saito's room together. Chizuru laid down on the futon and Saito sat next to her while kept gazing at her eyes. His swords were on his side.

"Saito-san...you don't plan to stay awake again, do you? You didn't sleep last night, too...You can use a separate bed if you don't want me here...I don't want to be a burden..," said Chizuru.

"Not sleeping is not a big deal for me," said Saito coldly, but then he chuckled. "Besides, do you want me to fight in sleeping clothes if Kazama really come tonight?"

Chizuru smiled. Saito had a bone dry sense of humor, but sometimes it could make her smile. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Saito's presence had made her feeling comfortable.

Saito smiled when he looked at her face while recalling their first encounter. He almost chuckled when he remembered the little girl's unexpected reaction upon seeing a fearsome murderer. Before he knew it, that crazy girl had turned into a young woman. Although her optimistic and cheerful nature still didn't change.

* * *

_A man like Kazama doesn't have right to take such radiant girl as his wife...I'll definitely protect you, Chizuru..._

* * *

Saito brushed a strand of hair from Chizuru's face and glanced at her. Maybe she didn't have a face and body of lady like Suzuka, but looking at her cute sleeping face, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He pulled his hand from her face before slowly touching her hand.

"...How dare you touch a pureblood with your filthy hand, trash..."

Saito gasped upon hearing that evil voice, but he quickly pulled Chizuru's body to his chest. Chizuru woke up immediately. However, before she could understand what was happening, she heard sheathing of metal from the man who holding her. She felt relieved when she noticed that the wielder was left-handed, but her body trembled when she turned her gaze around and saw Kazama stood in front of her.

The demon lord smirked at Saito with slight disgust on his face, "Even after seven years...I still want to puke when I see your ugly face..."

"That's my line!" Saito roared and he swung his blade towards Kazama while his other hand circled around Chizuru's waist. Chizuru hated to admit, but it looked like she was already a burden. Saito couldn't fight with his full power while holding her.

Kazama managed to dodge his former subordinate's attack, but Saito's blade tip gave a wound on his face. Kazama touched his face, and even though that small wound healed immediately, his crimson eyes burning with anger.

"How dare you spill my noble blood!" roared Kazama, and he drew his sword, "I'll kill you now, you shit! No, lower than shit!"

He dashed towards Saito and aimed for his chest, but although with just one hand, Saito managed to block it and pushed Kazama back. The red-eyed demon crashed the door and fell to the ground outside.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Saito was about to give him a final thrust to his heart. But thanks to his superhuman speed, he avoided it and warped behind Saito's back. However, Saito could read such cliché tactic and turned his body around without giving Kazama a break. With rapid speed, he drove his katana through Kazama's body.

His sword sank in Kazama's stomach, and the demon's blood painted Saito's and Chizuru's clothes with scarlet color. Realizing that he had missed Kazama's heart, Saito quickly pulled his blade off Kazama's body and aimed for his heart. However, suddenly the demon leader disappeared from his sight and stood on the rooftop while grabbing his bleeding stomach, although the wound had started to close.

"Impressive...trash..," said Kazama, his chest heaving roughly. "You're the first person who managed to hurt me..."

"And you're the first person who I failed to kill in the first move," said Saito, recalling his first battle with Kazama, when he had been completely beaten.

The Shinsengumi ran to them upon hearing that fuss. They already knew what happened and had drawn their swords, although they couldn't attack Kazama since he was out of their reach.

Kazama ignored them and glared down at Saito, "Saito...you've always taken my bride from me, have you? First, Suzuka...and now, her..."

"I won't let you have her!" shouted Saito. His blue eyes burning with rage, and he embraced Chizuru's trembling body tightly.

Kazama turned his eyes to Chizuru with bored expression, "Ah, yes...but I've stripped her and touched her body yesterday...It's not really impressive, though..." His words made Saito clench his teeth and Chizuru cried loudly in his arms.

The Shinsengumi captains glared at him with hatred, but Kazama just let out a long sigh, "Don't look at me like that...If I could choose a better woman, I would, but I don't have any choices since she's the only pureblood female oni left...Now, Chizuru, how about being a good girl and go together with me? You'll be treated as a queen..."

Chizuru sobbed. She clung on Saito's clothes before she quietly answered, "No...I want to be with Saito-san..."

Kazama seemed a bit shocked, "What? You prefer that trash? Your blood is too worthy for a low creature like him..."

"You've heard what she said, Kazama," Saito growled. He didn't care that Chizuru had confessed her feeling to him indirectly. He just wanted to protect her from further harm Kazama could make.

Kazama was silent for a moment before he grinned, "Interesting...a pureblood has refused the demon lord's proposal..." And then he looked down at each Shinsengumi's captains one by one, "Even with those small brains of yours, you've known that our clans have been fighting for a long time...Actually, oni could end up as a winner, just if you, Shinsengumi, didn't appear..."

"What exactly do you want to say?" asked Kondou. The Commander of Shinsengumi, who had encouraged humans to get rid of oni, and the pureblood demon king, who had threatened and killed many humans, glared at each other.

Kazama closed his eyes for a moment and continued, "You call these ridiculous fights as war, but actually it won't get us anywhere...It's nothing more than a cat-and-mouse game, where there's no real winner...But now it's different. Here I am, the oni leader who has gone through the mystical hibernation ritual, and you, Shinsengumi, the élite force of low humans, with that shitty traitor who has successfully spilled my blood as one of you..." He stared at Saito with disgusted look. "With such achievements on both sides, where we are already at peak of power...How about if we end everything then?"

Hijikata widened his eyes, he already knew what Kazama meant by those words, "You don't mean to..."

Kazama laughed maniacally and he pointed his blade to the midnight sky, "Looks like you're smarter than I thought! Yes, with this, I declare a real war to humans! In three days, come with your full force to the west...The best oni troops with me as their leader are going to greet you in the morning..."

After a long moment of silence, Kondou gave Kazama a calm response, as if it was just a daily conversation, "As the Shinsengumi's Commander, I accept your challenge...But, could you promise not to take Chizuru away or launch any attacks to the townspeople until that time? Both clans, human and oni, need to focus on this war...We can't deal with any private matters..."

Nagakura yelled, "What are you saying, Kondou-san?! Even if he make such promise, we can't trust that bastard!"

However, Kazama smirked at them, "Hmph, you got the point. It's not interesting to fight unprepared weaklings, after all...Speaking of which, we, oni, is a proud clan. We are evil creatures who always worship power...But don't think of us like humans, who could easily forget their own words...Alright, I promise not to take her away or make an attack between the time range. However, she has to prepare...because I'll definitely come back as the winner to take her as my new wife..."

"I'll annihilate you before you can do that...Kazama..," growled Saito. But Kazama laughed at him, "Then, come and defeat me if you can! Don't overestimate yourself for being able to hurt me once...In the war, I'm going to fight you with the true power of demon lord! Don't you feel curious about it? And then...I'll display that pitiful head of yours in our wedding day."

With creepy laughter, Kazama vanished in the dark sky.

They stared at the sky in silence, before Chizuru came back to her senses and squeezed Saito's shoulders, "W-What, Saito-san?...W-War?"

"...Yes, Chizuru...but don't worry, I won't let him take you away," said Saito, stroking Chizuru's hair.

Chizuru turned her eyes to her comrades. Their faces were quite calm after accepting such life-threatening challenge. Chizuru felt a strange atmosphere and whispered, "How do you guys look so calm?"

* * *

_But she didn't get any responses._

* * *

Saito gave her a warm smile, "Chizuru, we..." But Chizuru freed herself from Saito and shouted at her friends, "Looking you all like this, I feel like you're planning to die!" She remembered seven years ago, when Saito left to defeat Kazama, his face was calm while planning his own death, just like his and the rest of Shinsengumi's expressions right now.

"And you...how could you smile at a time like this?! He said that he's going to fight you with his true power!" Chizuru pointed her shaking finger to Saito, who was still smiling gently at her.

"Actually, Chizuru..," said Heisuke. "As a warrior of Shinsengumi, we have prepared to die anytime. We fight oni everyday without knowing that we could still see tomorrow's sunshine or not..."

"But they won't kill us so easily!" Nagakura grinned widely while showing off his muscles, "We are going to bring the victory for human clan! Although we can't promise to come back in one piece..." But before his words made Chizuru cry again, Harada had covered his big mouth.

Kondou spoke, "Chizuru...We've known that this time would eventually come. That's why we've trained ourselves everyday...Don't worry. After all, we are the Shinsengumi, who have slain many oni. This one is not a big deal, and we won't throw our lives for nothing..."

Chizuru's tears were falling down to the ground, "I know...you've proved yourselves as worthy warriors, but this time is different...With Kazama-san and his best soldiers in the front line...Although it looks like a difficult battle, even if there's just a slightest chance...Please, live..."

She glanced at Saito and walked closer to him. She buried her face in Saito's chest and she could feel Saito's hands embraced her body, "Especially, you...I won't let you die again..."

* * *

_This man who holding me had died once. I can't let him die for the second time. I don't want to be separated again from him..._

* * *

With those thoughts, Chizuru pulled the face of the man she loved and kissed him under the moonlight. Everyone was surprised, including Saito himself. But Chizuru didn't care. She couldn't hide her feeling anymore. She didn't even know whether she could still see his face after the final battle or not. It was now or never.

When finally Chizuru broke the kiss, she gazed at Saito's eyes and whispered, "Saito-san...Actually I've hidden this feeling since the first time we met...I lo-"

However, before she could continue her words, Saito had put his finger on her lips and shook his head, instructing her to stop. He smiled to the confused Chizuru and spoke quietly, "What kind of man am I? Letting a woman say it first? Actually, Chizuru, the important thing I've wanted to tell you is..."

He used to keep his cool attitudes, but this time was different. He didn't even care that his comrades were watching him. He didn't look at Hijikata's shocked face, Kondou's smile, or Harada's and Nagakura's wide grins. He could barely hear Heisuke's whistle and Okita's happy nonsense, such as 'Go, Hajime-kun!' or 'Finally you rock, Hajime-kun!' No, he didn't want any disturbances this time.

Softly, he planted a warm kiss on Chizuru's lips, full of tenderness. After that long kiss, Chizuru could hear Saito's deep voice from his lips that tickling her ear.

"To someone like me, you have smiled over and over again...Everytime you smile, my dark world is filled with light...Still, I don't think that I deserve you, you need a better man...However, the more I try to look away, the more you become the only thing that I see..."

Chizuru cried loudly with her palms covering her mouth. But her tears now were tears of happiness. Saito loosened his embrace and caressed her face. His deep blue eyes glanced at her brown orbs. She could tell that Saito was going to say something, the words that she had been longing to hear, although she didn't expect that such words could come from Saito's lips...

"...I love you, Chizuru..."

* * *

**Kyahhh, do you like it? XD **

**As always, please REVIEW! It means a loottttt to meee!**

**Thanks for reading, everybody! XD**


	19. Promise

**Hello guys! *happy aura, totally different from yesterday XD***

**Haha, I know it's rather quick, but I won't let that cursed memory card keeping me in sadness for too long. I'm naturally cheerful, after all :p**

**The new one works well and I'm eager to continue this story since thinking of new ideas could help me to move on XD Oh well, although I have to repeat writing the first half part of this chapter...****Forgive me for mumbling about that data loss incident in the previous chapter's author's notes...but I just couldn't help it T_T**

**As my apologies, here I am, presenting you a new chapter in 2 consecutive days! :3 *oh well, homeworks can wait hahaha***

**Thank you for all the reviews in the previous chapter! :3 Whoaa glad you like it! I'm happy that you found Saito's confession cute and could move your feeling XD**

**Okay, okay, I won't take it too long again~ Here's the new chapter, everyone! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 18: PROMISE

* * *

The Shinsengumi executives held an emergency meeting with all the soldiers in the morning. With such short period of time, they couldn't waste even a second. Kondou and Hijikata had decided to bring along all warriors to the battlefield in the west, which was a rocky mountain area, with steep cliffs surrounded it. They didn't know why Kazama chose such harsh field, because it could increase the risk of death for both clans. It looked like the demon lord had high self-confidence that he could win this war.

Since the war would start in the morning, they would depart at dawn, and most likely that the fight would end in the afternoon. So, they expected to come back at the headquarters before midnight, but of course, if they could survive.

They also made a plan about medic, since there would be a lot of injured men. Upon hearing this, many townspeople had volunteered to help Doctor Matsumoto, Yamazaki, and Chizuru, who were in charge of medic. Since it was impossible for just three persons, to treat so many wounded soldiers.

"Then...does it mean I can't go along?" asked Chizuru with teary eyes. She held Saito's hand, who was sitting next to her.

Kondou looked at her with concerned eyes, "No, Chizuru...We actually also want to bring medics with us, but it's too risky. You should wait patiently here...We're going to need you guys more than anything later..."

But Chizuru shook her head and cried. She kept insisting that she wanted to go. She wanted to see his friends end up as a winner and also could survive...especially the man whose hand she held right now.

The Shinsengumi captains tried to calm her down, but Chizuru didn't want to hear any excuses. Suddenly, Saito freed his hand from Chizuru and stood up while glaring down at her, "Enough of your selfish behaviour...We don't go there to play, we fully understand that we could lose our lives. We can't afford to protect an extra person who doesn't even know how to lift a sword!"

Chizuru gasped, but Saito ignored her and bowed to Kondou, "Please excuse myself, I have to make sure that my men are ready for the war..."

He prepared to step out of the main hall, with the third division's soldiers following him. But suddenly, he turned his eyes to Chizuru. He seemed irritated and for a second, his eyes looked sad yet painful, the very same eyes when he met Chizuru for the first time.

"Don't get in my way..," He whispered with a cold voice before finally slid the door open and went outside. Chizuru's teary eyes followed his graceful steps. Although Saito had said that he loved her last night, now he was really angry at her. This fact made Chizuru feel even sadder.

"Don't worry, Chizuru! That's Hajime-kun's way to tell you that he's worried!" said Heisuke, trying to console her.

Chizuru wiped her tears, "Yes, I know...But if I just stay here, I'll be waiting in nothingness...I won't know whether you're still alive or not..."

"...That's why we need you to be here, Chizuru," said Hijikata. "Just make sure to be a useful medic when we have returned, okay?"

Chizuru nodded weakly and she went out of the hall. She knew that she had been selfish, but she couldn't help it. Quietly, she entered the room where the volunteers had gathered. She saw Doctor Matsumoto and Yamazaki were already there. They were going to give a quick explanation about medical knowledge, especially for treating wounds, to the volunteers.

Chizuru also trained them, but then she saw Saito and his division were training their swordsmanship from a far. She smiled upon seeing his serious face. Both warriors and medics, were needed to complete each other, to bring the victory for human clan.

* * *

The medical training lasted until night. Speaking of which, it looked like Kazama didn't break his promise. There was no oni who launched an attack today. However, Chizuru was still afraid and she changed to her sleeping clothes very quickly, since Saito didn't accompany her this time. She thought that Saito was still angry at her. She didn't even know that Saito was watching her from the shadow and making sure that Kazama really didn't come tonight before secretly went back to his room.

After changing, Chizuru ran to Saito's room and slid the door open. She saw that Saito was already asleep with his back facing her. He had also prepared a separate bed for her.

However, Chizuru laid down on Saito's bed and circled her hands around his body from behind. She knew that Saito had not slept for two days, and he was already tired from the practice. But Chizuru really wanted to apologize now.

She buried her face in Saito's back, and before she knew it, she had soaked Saito's clothes with her tears, "Saito-san...Forgive me...Please, don't hate me..."

Much to her surprise, suddenly Saito turned around and pulled her closer to his body, although he still didn't open his eyes, "...I just don't want you to die, Chizuru...Stop making me worried..."

Chizuru sobbed, she felt relieved that Saito didn't hate her, and then she whispered, "Saito-san, I'll stay here with the rest of medics. But could I make a selfish request? Just one...I promise..."

Slowly, Saito opened his eyes and gazed at her before he spoke, "Say it..."

"...Promise me that you will come back alive...Just don't die..," Chizuru touched Saito's face and stared at his eyes. Saito did the same, and Chizuru knew that Saito was examining whether she really meant her words or not. She had known since many years ago, that Saito could tell someone's lies by looking at their eyes.

After quite some time, Saito closed his eyes again, "Whenever I try to read your soul, it always ends up the same. You've never told lies...Do you want me to live that much?"

"Yes..," Chizuru tightened her embrace. "Because I love you and want to be together with you, Saito-san..."

Suddenly, Chizuru felt that Saito held her hands down so she couldn't move at all while her back was already facing the floor. Saito was on top of her body and his face was just inches away from her. Strange, Kazama did it once, too. But if it was Saito, Chizuru didn't feel scared. Saito's long hair fell to her face and their noses were almost touching. He stared at Chizuru with cold eyes and spoke with steel in his tone.

"You said that you want to be with me...But do you know who I am? I was once an outcast, a fugitive, a personal assassin for demon lord. And now, I'm still a fearsome murderer, who has killed enemies and even allies without mercy...I've betrayed my lord once, there's no guarantee that I won't betray human clan, too, someday...I've lived by sword, and someday I will die by it...Do you still want to stay together with someone like me?"

His eyes and words looked really serious, but Chizuru gave him a warm smile, "I know that you won't betray humans, because I believe you...True, your swords have killed many lives, but your swords have also protected me. I live because someone else was dead, I'll share your karma...as long as I can be together with you..."

Saito glanced at her eyes and Chizuru could feel that he tightened his grip, but she didn't react. She looked at Saito's eyes to show that she really meant her words.

"Do you know the risks of being with me?" asked Saito, still with his cold tone. "You will regret it someday. My life has been tainted with blood...You won't feel happiness like if you're together with a normal man...That fact undoubtedly will-"

"The only risk of being with you is..," Chizuru cut Saito's speech before he could curse himself more, and then she giggled, "...that the town ladies will glare at me with jealously when they see me walking on your side..."

Saito didn't say anything. Judging by Chizuru's words, she was sure that someone like him could bring happiness to her. There was no hesitation in her words and her eyes. Slowly, Saito freed Chizuru's hands and gently brushed his lips against her neck.

"S-Saito-san?" Chizuru gasped due to Saito's sudden action.

"I see, you've said it with your heart and soul..," Saito rested his head on Chizuru's chest, making her blushed. "You know, Chizuru...I used to think that my main purpose in life was to defeat both oni leaders. I wouldn't mind losing my life as long as I could accomplish that mission. But now, I have another reason to live...That's you..."

He sat Chizuru down and brushed her face with his fingers, "Alright...I promise you that I'll come back alive. And after this war ends, we will..."

Chizuru was surprised upon seeing the blush on Saito's face all of a sudden. He didn't continue his words and anxiously laid down on his futon with his back facing Chizuru again. Chizuru chuckled upon seeing that, Saito was always too cool to show his feeling.

She laid down next to Saito and settled her hands on his back. Even she could tell that Saito was still blushing, "What is it, Saito-san? What do you plan to do after the war?"

"...I'm not good with words...and I'm weak at things like this...but..," Saito murmured without looking at Chizuru, but she froze upon hearing his next words.

"...Just prepare yourself to be the only woman in my life..."

Chizuru blushed. She couldn't say anything. It was like an invitation for duel, but actually it was a proposal. After a long time of awkward silence, Saito turned his body around. Chizuru could see that Saito had purposely pulled his blanket up to his nose so it could hide the blush on his face before he asked quietly, "S-So...your answer is?"

"...I-I accept..," answered Chizuru nervously. "J-Just don't forget your promise, okay?"

"And then..," murmured Saito, still with blanket covered his half face, but his eyes kept gazing at Chizuru. "After that...where do you want to live with me? I-I can build a new house if y-you want it..."

"Ah...no, it's not necessary..," said Chizuru quietly. "I want to stay here...After all, this was the first place where we met, and we've also grown up here. I'm sure that Kondou-san and the others wouldn't mind it, either..."

Saito closed his eyes, "Alright...actually that's what exactly what I want, too...It will be hard to leave this place anyway..."

With that, Saito's back was facing Chizuru one more time. Both of them felt really nervous and embarrassed, but now they were relieved because they had confessed their hidden feelings. However, Chizuru really didn't expect that such mighty warrior would propose her with a lame yet cute way like that.

* * *

_It's just so like you...Saito-san...I also love that adorable side of you..._

* * *

When the morning came, Chizuru went to train the medic volunteers again. She grunted to herself and wished that tomorrow would never come. She didn't want Saito to leave. Although he had promised that he wouldn't die, there was no doubt that he would come back with a few, or a lot of wounds. Chizuru didn't want to see her beloved man suffer in pain anymore.

"Chizuru..," Doctor Matsumoto's voice snapped her back to reality. She was embarrassed. She was supposed to train the townspeople, not daydreaming.

"I-I'm sorry..," said Chizuru quietly and prepared to continue her job.

Doctor Matsumoto smiled at her, "Are you thinking about Saito?" Chizuru gasped. Even Doctor Matsumoto could tell it, and then he continued, "Don't worry...He is a very strong man. As the Shinsengumi's doctor, I've treated him twice in a condition that a normal person would be impossible to survive, but he made it...I'm sure he will come back to see you again..."

Chizuru nodded weakly, and then she heard the townspeople spoke, "Yes, it's true! Don't worry, Chizuru! Saito-san will surely come back! We trust him as a true samurai!"

A smile forming on her lips. Strange, seven years ago, they cursed Saito and even wished him to die. But now, they praised and believed him. It looked like Saito had successfully proved himself as a worthy and great hero for humans, which Chizuru felt glad and grateful of.

* * *

After the tiring practice and the stars had shown themselves, Chizuru walked back to Saito's room. It was a pretty night, with the beautiful full moon graced the sky. She froze when she saw Saito was sitting in front of his room, with the elegant moonlight shone upon his charming features.

He noticed Chizuru's presence and motioned his hand, inviting her to join him. Chizuru nervously took a position next to Saito, and slowly rested her head on his shoulder while gazing at the moon together with the man she loved. She really hoped that this time could last forever.

"So, it's tomorrow, huh?" said Saito quietly without looking at Chizuru.

Chizuru wanted to cry, but Saito calmed her down, "Don't worry...I'll end the fight quickly. So tomorrow night, at this time, we will be here again to watch the moon together."

"Is it true, Saito-san?" Chizuru held Saito's hand tightly. "You won't die, right?"

Saito chuckled, "Just trust me...A samurai never breaks his promise..." He turned his azure eyes to Chizuru, "Although I can't promise to not get hurt...It's Kazama we're talking about, after all..."

"I know..," said Chizuru. "But don't get hurt too badly, I don't want to spend my night crying while bandaging up your wounds...You don't want to see me cry, do you?"

Saito smiled gently and stroked her hair, "Alright...I won't make you cry again. Just wait patiently for my return, okay? Now, let's sleep...Tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day for both of us. We should get enough rest so we can give our best."

Chizuru nodded and they entered Saito's room together. It was quite rare that Saito wanted to rest, since he used to overwork himself. But now, it looked like he made an effort not to make Chizuru even worried.

Saito opened his closet and took his sleeping clothes. Normally, Chizuru would look at another way. But this time, she kept staring at Saito, and before she knew it, her tears were falling down her face.

"What is it, Chizuru? Just look at that way. I want to change," said Saito, looking uneasy.

However, Chizuru shook her head and ran to Saito. She cried loudly in his chest, "No! Even though you've promised to come back, there are still doubts in my heart...I'm still afraid that I won't see you again after the war..."

She sobbed and softly, she untied Saito's ponytail. She smiled when she grabbed the hair tie. It was her first present to Saito, although it was really a weird gift. It was also the first present Saito ever received in his life. Chizuru brushed Saito's violet locks with her fingers before slowly taking off Saito's silky white scarf and throwing it to the floor.

"Chizuru..," whispered Saito when Chizuru had slipped off the top part of his yukata while leaning her body against his bare chest, "...What are you doing?"

"...Forgive me for being so forward, Saito-san..," Chizuru lingered her fingers on Saito's chest and toned abs, trying to remember every tension of his muscles. "But when the thought of not being able to see you again crossed my mind...I want you more than before...I want to give myself to you...If it is not now, then when?"

Saito knew what Chizuru meant by those words. He also knew that someone like Chizuru wouldn't do something this bold if she didn't really mean it. However, he didn't react nor blushed despite Chizuru's hands had wrapped around his body. He could tell that Chizuru's tears fell on his skin. She said that she wanted to do this with him, but actually, she was only an innocent girl who felt afraid of something like this.

Saito buried his face in Chizuru's hair, "You stupid girl...You said you believe me, didn't you? I've said that I will definitely return, so don't worry. Don't ever think that I'll break that promise...It makes me sad if you don't completely trust me..."

Chizuru loosened her embrace and looked at Saito's manly body closely. She touched it and felt sad because she knew that this body would come back with blood tainted it tomorrow night. It could be someone's blood, or Saito's blood itself.

"But, Saito-san...I still want to do it...I want to make you happy before you go to the battlefield by offering myself to you..," said Chizuru with a shaking voice.

Saito sighed. No matter this girl tried to look tough, she was just too pure for something like this. Slowly, Saito slipped Chizuru's yukata off her shoulders. Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut while Saito doing this. Her body trembled and she tried to hold back her tears when she felt the sensation of Saito's long fingers on her naked shoulders. But then, Saito slipped her clothes back on and lifted up Chizuru's pale chin.

"See? You're scared..," Saito gave her a warm smile and embraced her body. "Don't force yourself if you're still not ready...It won't make me happy at all...We can save this thing for later..."

Chizuru was really embarrassed. Now, she felt very childish and naughty for treating Saito like that. But Saito caressed her back to comfort her, "That's alright, don't blame yourself. I totally understand...But for now, can you look that way? I'm going to change..."

She couldn't say anything. She just nodded obediently and looked at the wall while Saito changing in her presence. After quite some time, she felt a pair of familiar strong hands wrapped her waist from behind and softly pushed her to the bed. They laid down together and Saito landed a tender kiss on her forehead before quietly whispered to her ear, "Good night..," and closed his eyes while still holding her.

Strange, he didn't look like a warrior who would put his life on the line tomorrow morning. Chizuru still felt embarrassed and sobbed in Saito's arms, "I-I'm really sorry, Saito-san...Don't think of me as a bad girl...I'm just..." But Saito just stroked her hair in silence and fell asleep. He looked really tired.

Chizuru brushed the sleeping man's eyelids with her fingers, and then she buried her face in his chest while resting her hands on his shoulders. She tried to keep every little thing about this lovely memory. Saito's heartbeat, his scent, his handsome sleeping face, his warm touch, his body heat, everything...Before she slowly closed her eyes and slept in Saito's embrace. Even in these last seconds, she kept praying that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

When she opened her eyes at dawn, Saito was not on her side. Chizuru sat down immediately in panic but felt relieved upon seeing Saito stood not far from her. He had changed to his usual clothes and he was tying his swords on his right hip. But when he was about to wear his Shinsengumi haori, he felt that Chizuru's hands helped him to wear it from behind.

"Well, thank you..," said Saito quietly and he wore his metal forehead protector, ready for the last battle.

When he opened the door, the sky was still dark. But his comrades were already waiting for him. Some of the soldiers brought torches to guide their way into the final battlefield. Saito smiled when he saw that they also brought Shinsengumi's flag, with letter 'makoto' written on it, meaning truth, or sincerity. That was the symbol of Shinsengumi, who had saved his life and gave him a home to stay in, despite that he was still their enemy that time.

Saito turned around to Chizuru, and wiped a tear that hanging on the corner of her eye. He whispered to her, his usual cold deep voice had so much warmness now, "Just wait for me tonight...I've said that we're going to look at the moon together again, remember?"

Chizuru gave him a small nod. Kondou, Hijikata, Okita, Heisuke, Nagakura, Harada, and also the other soldiers smiled at her, telling her not to worry. They had trusted the headquarters to Chizuru and Yamazaki until they returned.

Chizuru tried not to cry while seeing her comrades off. She stood there at the gate with Yamazaki and kept looking at the flowing light blue haori. Now, the manor was so silent...but undoubtedly it would be very noisy again tonight.

"They will definitely come back in one piece," said Yamazaki. "Well, just prepare the best of ourselves...Doctor Matsumoto and the medic volunteers will come in the morning. They will stay here until the night, or even tomorrow and the next days, to help us."

Chizuru nodded and quietly went back to Saito's room. His scent still filled the room and Chizuru turned her gaze to the deep blue haori, her present to Saito, that hanging on the wall.

She took it and sat down while inhaling the familiar scent on it. It smelt like Saito, the only man she wanted to be with in her life. But suddenly, she widened her eyes when she smelt a faint scent of blood from the haori. She immediately threw it away and felt uncomfortable shivers ran down her spine.

With trembling hands, she took the haori again, but the blood scent had gone. It only lasted a second, and Chizuru wished that it was only her hallucination. But even so, she felt that it was some kind of bad omen. She tried to stay positive. After all, Saito had made a promise, and he was a true samurai who would never break it. He even had proposed her and promised to stay together with her later. Chizuru kept telling herself that Saito would definitely return, safe and sound, but her tears were already falling to the floor.

* * *

_...Saito-san...What will actually happen to you?...And our future?..._

* * *

**Whoaaa, I want to be Chizuru! I also want to undress Saito, although it's just halfway like always :p * a bit of lemon alert in this chapter, hope you guys like it lol***

**As always, don't forget to leave your REVIEW! XD**

**Thank you so much for reading, whether you're an old or new reader, I hope you keep loving this story! :3 **


	20. Crimson

**Whoaa, new record again! The longest chapter ever! About 4560 words (story only)!**

**I didn't really expect that. The first chapters of this fanfiction were only about 1500-2000 words, but they've grown longer and longer~ XD Even so, I don't want to split them, including this chapter, into separate ones lol. Because if I do that, this story could have up to 40++ chapters when it's finished hahaha **

**For Reaper, kyahh! I also want to make such scene! *perv*, but...but...I couldn't do it T_T A slight lime is the most I could do for T-rated story...Lol sorry about that! XD Gahhh If I could, I'll do it! But it would increase the risks of flames and reports to admin hahaha *quite paranoid***

**Ahem, okay...here's the next chapter, my readers! It's quite angsty~ **

**Let's start reading! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 19: CRIMSON

* * *

The Shinsengumi warriors headed towards west, the location of final battle. They were walking with determination in their eyes, to eliminate the entire oni clan, to end the meaningless conflict, and to bring back the peace after years of battles.

Dying was not a big deal, but they would try their best to survive. Especially the third division's captain, who had made a promise to the woman he loved.

They kept walking until finally the morning sun had shown itself. From a far, they already could see a group of oni soldiers, with Kazama, Amagiri, and Shiranui in the middle of the front line. Both clans walked closer until finally their eyes met.

"So, a bunch of low creatures really come to defeat us, huh?" said Kazama, a sarcastic smile forming on his lips.

Kondou answered calmly, but he had drawn his katana, as had the other soldiers, "Of course. For the people who had died...For the future generation...We will end everything here!" And then he lifted his sword to the sky and shouted an order, "ATTACK!"

"Hmph, you're going to dig your own graves," said Kazama and he did the same. In a matter of seconds, human and oni warriors had their swords clashing with each other.

Saito dashed towards Kazama with fire burning in his cold eyes. This was the time that he had been waiting for. He was going to kill the demon lord with his own hands. He slashed several oni at once who tried to defend their master, but Kazama just smirked at him as if nothing happened.

"Bring it on, Kazama!" roared Saito. "You said that you're going to fight me with your true power! Show it!"

"Then, prove it that you're worthy enough to see it!" shouted Kazama and he laughed while staring at the surroundings. Blood and some lifeless bodies had filled the battlefield in minutes.

"You coward, Kazama!" Saito sank his blade in an oni's heart. "Stop hiding behind your men! Fight me!"

Kazama laughed at him, "Hiding from you? Why should I do that? I just want to see whether you could live long enough or not to approach me..."

Before Saito could answer, he heard a familiar voice right behind him, "Long time no see...Saito..." It was Shiranui, his former comrade, and he had pulled his gun trigger to shoot Saito's head.

Saito turned his body around and prepared to attack Shiranui. But then Harada appeared and managed to stab the demon's back, although he still missed his heart. Harada grinned to Saito, despite the sweat and dust had covered his body, "Don't have all the fun by yourself, Saito...Leave this one to me!"

Saito nodded to him and turned his eyes to Kazama again. True, this time, he was not alone. He had great comrades who would fight along with him. With those thoughts, he cut off some oni's heads, but his glare had never left Kazama. He could hear endless scream and clashing sound of blades surrounded him. This area had become a slaughterhouse.

After hours, and when the summer sun was already high, finally Saito managed to approach Kazama. The demon lord smirked at him on the edge of cliff, while Saito glared at his eyes with obvious hatred and anger.

"You're really a coward...Kazama..," said Saito. His breath was heavy while his clothes had drenched in sweat and oni's blood.

The red-eyed demon stared at his former's subordinate, "You're wrong if you think that I was hiding, trash...It's just my clan's wish to defend me till the death...I'm their leader and also a pureblood, after all...Speaking of which, how is my new wife? Is she doing well?"

"I won't let you lay a finger on her again!" shouted Saito and he swung his katana towards Kazama, but Kazama blocked it with a satisfied smile, "Why do you seem irritated, Saito? After you killed my wife, isn't it just fair if I take your girlfriend from you?"

Saito didn't answer him. He kept attacking Kazama with rapid speed. But suddenly, he felt a brute force hit his back. Saito gritted his teeth in pain but managed to keep standing. Even without looking back, he already knew who the man who had attacked him was. There was none other than Amagiri, who would use his fist in fight instead of sword.

"Hajime-kun! Are you alright?!" shouted Heisuke and he took a stance to fight the giant demon.

"Yes...Heisuke, don't worry about me..," said Saito weakly and he walked closer to Kazama, ignoring the pain and leaving Amagiri to Heisuke. He trusted his friends with all his heart.

Kazama sighed, "You're so stupid, trash...But well, you're already here and you have slain a lot of my soldiers without even getting a scratch, just if Amagiri didn't hit you...How was it? Are you in pain?"

"This is nothing..," said Saito. "As long as I could end your life with these hands!"

Kazama gave him an evil wide grin, "Alright then...Looks like you have proven yourself well. Then, look at this closely...This is the true power of the demon king...Be proud, trash, you're the first human who ever see this..."

With those words, Kazama's blond hair changed into pure white color. His ruby eyes now were a pair of golden orbs, and horns slowly grew on his head.

Seeing that, Saito chuckled sarcastically, "What? I thought that this 'true power' you're talking about was more impressive than just a mere transformation..."

Kazama smirked. Now his smirk was more even malicious than before, "Then, let me erase that ugly smile from your face..."

In a blink of an eye, Kazama vanished from Saito's sight. Before Saito could fully understand, he felt excruciating pain slashed across his body. It looked like a lot of swords had been sunk in his body at once. He could see his own blood splashed around him. This torture lasted for minutes, before he fell on his knees while Kazama slowly appeared in front of his eyes.

"Hahaha! Good! A trash like you must kneel before my presence!" Kazama's laughter echoed throughout the battlefield and he walked to Saito, who was gasping roughly for air while grabbing his broken chest. "This is the power that I got after the hibernation...Although I bet Suzuka didn't use it while fighting you...Well, she's too beautiful to transform herself into this..."

Much to Kazama's surprise, slowly Saito stood up while tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He glared at Kazama despite his suffering and blood loss before he dashed towards the demon lord once again and slashed his body.

Kazama groaned in pain and grabbed his bleeding shoulder, although the wound closed immediately, "You shit...How could you stand up?! It's impossible! Why don't you just give up and accept your own death like what you did many years ago? You know it's impossible to defeat me!"

"...This time is different, Kazama..," whispered Saito. His body was shaking in agony, but he never let go of his blade. "Now...I have a reason to live...I will kill you...But I don't plan to die with you anymore..."

After he finished his words, Kazama gave him several more cruel thrusts. He could barely hear Heisuke's voice from a far that calling his name. It looked like Heisuke was still fighting with Amagiri not far from there.

"You shitty traitor! A reason to live, you said?! Your pitiful life is nothing more than trash! And then you said that you're gonna kill me with your condition right now?! Oh, it's so funny, Saito!" He could hear Kazama's evil laughter once more while the demon kept slashing his body with full power.

There were no words that could explain the pain he suffered right now. At this rate, death seemed like a perfect choice. With death, he could get rid of this pain. However, Chizuru's smiling face crossed his mind in this desperate time, the girl who was waiting for him to come back alive, the girl who had filled his dark world with light.

Finally, after Kazama felt satisfied, he drove his blade through Saito's left chest. Saito could feel the metal broke his lung, with just tiny distance away from his heart. It looked like Kazama actually aimed for his heart, but he missed it. It didn't matter anymore to the demon lord anyway. With such severe wounds all over Saito's body, he was really sure that his prey would die soon.

However, when Kazama was about to pull his sword off Saito's body, suddenly Saito gripped the demon's wrist tightly, the hand that was piercing his chest now. Kazama tried to free himself and glared at Saito with disgusted look.

"How dare you touch my body, trash!" Kazama kicked and punched Saito with his other hand. But Saito tightened his grip and slowly lifted his sword while glaring back at him, "...I've caught you, Kazama...You can't run away anymore..."

With the last strength in his left hand, Saito drove his blade through Kazama's chest. Kazama's expression was more than surprised when he saw his own blood. Saito had pierced his heart, and together, they fell down the steep cliff.

"...Amazing, trash..," whispered Kazama as they were falling. "But now...you're going to die with me..."

"I won't...Go to hell by yourself..," said Saito quietly.

"What is this joke? I thought that you won't mind losing your life as long as you can kill me..."

"...I used to think like that...but not anymore..."

Kazama closed his eyes, before his heart stop beating, "...Where do you get such spirit? Is it because that girl? You're really a fool..."

"I don't mind being a fool for her..," murmured Saito, while recalling the face of the cheerful girl he loved.

Finally, Saito's back crashed the rocky ground below, with Kazama's sword still stuck in his chest. He could hear the cracking noises of his bones, he could see the red liquid splashing from his body, and he could tell that his blood splattered, making a shape of crimson lotus around his broken body. He didn't have strength to scream or move anymore. Never in his life, he ever felt such great agony.

He tilted his head a bit, and he saw Kazama was lying not far from him, also with a blade in his chest, or specifically, his heart. The demon lord had died. Saito had ended this war. The old him would eventually close his eyes and die peacefully, since his greatest mission had been accomplished.

But, his current self tried to move. He didn't mind going back crawling as long as he could see Chizuru again and fulfill his promise. But when he did this, he coughed great amount of blood. Even with all efforts he made, all he could do was only moving his fingers slightly. He looked at the sky above. It was almost afternoon, and the war would end soon. He was wondering whether his comrades were still alive or not.

He tried to move his body again several times more, but it was useless. He couldn't breath, either. Strange, usually, at a time like this...there was always a crying girl who offered him the air he needed through a gentle kiss...But now, he was left all alone.

Although he against it, slowly Saito closed his eyes. He felt really tired and sleepy...That girl was not here to slap his face, scolding him not to sleep...

* * *

"...S-Saito-san?" Chizuru felt sad and uncomfortable all of a sudden. She was already in the medical room, with Doctor Matsumoto, Yamazaki, and the volunteers, waiting for the Shinsengumi warriors to return.

"What is it, Chizuru?" asked Doctor Matsumoto, trying to console the girl, who had started crying without a reason.

Chizuru sobbed, "I-I hate to say it...but I feel that something bad happened to...Saito-san..."

Yamazaki looked at her with concerned eyes, "Don't worry, Chizuru...Saito has promised you to come back, right? Just trust him. He is a true warrior. If he said so, then he will definitely return alive..."

Chizuru nodded and wiped her tears away, although the uncomfortable feeling still didn't leave her heart.

* * *

_I believe in your words, Saito-san...So, don't betray it, don't break your own promise..._

* * *

The moon had appeared in the sky when suddenly Chizuru heard a noisy fuss outside. She and other medics ran quickly to the gate. The Shinsengumi warriors had come back. A lot of them were severely injured, and the medics quickly took them for a treatment.

"How was the battle, Commander?" asked Yamazaki to Kondou, whose clothes was already bloodstained.

Kondou grinned. He looked exhausted and sweating heavily, "We did it...We won...There's no oni left anymore...Although there are some of our friends who have fallen in the battlefield..."

After he said it, he felt that Chizuru shook his body. Kondou looked at the teary eyes of the young girl. He already knew what she was going to ask.

"...Where is Saito-san?!" Chizuru tightened her grip on Kondou's shoulders. "I can't find him among the soldiers...Where is he?!"

"Chizuru, calm down..," said Kondou, trying to explain with the best words he could think of. "After the fight...We can't find Saito and Kazama anywhere..."

Chizuru cried hysterically upon hearing that. The human's victory would not be complete without Saito's presence. She glared at Kondou, Hijikata, and the captains. They just suffered minor injuries, except Heisuke, who was unconscious with his forehead protector broken, and Harada, who took some bullets in his body.

"Then...why didn't you look for him?!" cried Chizuru. "How could you come back with a smile on your face while bragging about your victory?! Saito-san is your best swordsman! He could be in great pain right now without anyone helping him! How could you abandon him just like that?!"

However, Chizuru gasped when suddenly Hijikata gripped her wrist. The Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi glared at her, "Learn your place! Don't be so selfish! We couldn't leave the wounded soldiers just to look for one person! They all could die if we do that! ...After all, there are also many fallen soldiers on our side...although I hope Saito isn't one of them...He has suffered enough in his life..."

Hijikata gritted his teeth, it looked like he almost cried. But suddenly he bowed to Chizuru, making everyone surprised. "Chizuru, do your best to treat the wounded now, please...I'm sure that's what Saito wishes, too...After this, I promise to look for him..."

"...You don't have to bow, Hijikata-san...I'm going to the medical room now..," said Chizuru quietly, wiping her tears. She looked tough all of a sudden and walked away from her friends. But suddenly, she turned her sad eyes around and gave Hijikata a bitter smile, "Speaking of which, could you not promise me anything? I don't believe in thing called promise anymore..."

Hijikata and the others said nothing. They kept staring at Chizuru's back. The girl tried to look tough, but she was screaming inside. Even if Saito was still alive, he could die anytime as she walked. Even if Hijikata said that he was going to look for Saito, he didn't even know where Saito was, and it was most likely that he wouldn't let Chizuru to go along, since there were still many injured soldiers who needed her.

Chizuru knew that she couldn't be selfish this time. She couldn't sacrifice the brave soldiers who had fought in this war, and left them just to look for Saito. Saito himself wouldn't like it if she did that. She gazed at the beautiful moon above before slowly entering the already blood-tainted medical room.

She was supposed to watch the moon with Saito right now, while the man telling her about his victory against Kazama, and then they would kiss under the moonlight...

* * *

_You are the worst liar ever...Saito-san..._

* * *

Saito slowly opened his eyes, and he saw the elegant moon shone upon his dying figure. He knew that somewhere out there, Chizuru was gazing at the moon, waiting for him to return.

* * *

_...What am I doing here? I have to go back quickly...She's waiting for me..._

* * *

However, it always ended up the same. Saito could just move his fingertips no matter how hard he tried to move. He didn't even have strength to pull Kazama's sword from his chest. He could smell the sharp scent of blood around him, his own blood. But even so, he didn't want to break his promise. Tonight, he must go back to the headquarters and watch the moon together with Chizuru.

With those thoughts, his vision became blurry one more time...He felt that his misery was slowly lifted...He felt that his body became lighter...He didn't feel pain anymore...

* * *

_Forgive me, Chizuru...It looks like I will be a bit late...But don't worry, I could feel this pain slowly leaving my body...I'll be there soon after it's gone..._

* * *

Saito smiled when finally he noticed that the pain had completely gone, although he didn't understand why. But it didn't matter to him, as long as he could fulfill his promise. He wanted to stand up, but he felt really exhausted. Once again, he closed his eyes against his own will...and everything went dark...

* * *

_Strange...The pain has gone...But why couldn't I move?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shinsengumi Headquarters, the medics did their best to treat the wounded and save the warriors' lives. However, many of them died in the process. Shinsengumi had to pay a great price for their victory. Kondou and the others were also there, giving hands to the medics. They didn't have time to rest while their comrades writhing in agony.

This lasted until morning. The room had become a mess, with scream and blood everywhere. Chizuru wiped her sweat while treating Heisuke, and slowly, Heisuke regained consciousness.

"Heisuke! You're alive!" said Nagakura, looking relieved.

Heisuke gave him a small nod and he glanced at Chizuru. His eyes suddenly widened, "Chizuru...Hajime-kun is..." But then he touched his bleeding forehead while squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't force yourself to speak, Heisuke-kun..," said Chizuru, trying to hold back her tears. "As for Saito-san...we can't find him anywhere..."

"That's why I have to tell you this..," said Heisuke weakly. "...Since I'm the one nearest to him when he fought Kazama...Have you guys checked the bottom of cliff? I saw Hajime-kun and that freak fell-"

"Is that right, Heisuke-kun?!" Chizuru shook Heisuke's wounded body before he finished his words. She felt a tiny spark of hope in her heart, now she knew where Saito was. The tears that she had held back since last night started to fall.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Chizuru!" said Heisuke with an annoyed voice. "Really...I didn't expect that my opponent...I believe his name is Amagiri...managed to punch my head before I pierced his heart..."

After that, Heisuke told everyone the location of certain cliff where Saito and Kazama had fallen down. He also told that Kazama had hurt Saito badly before finally Saito managed to pierce his chest. And Heisuke wasn't sure of this, but it looked like Kazama stabbed Saito's chest first.

Chizuru knew that with such severe wounds, and in addition, falling down cliff, it was most likely that Saito didn't survive. She also didn't know if Kazama also managed to pierce Saito's heart or not. She even had lost her hope the night before. But if there was a slightest chance that Saito was still alive...and if he still remembered his promise...

"...Then, should we go look for him?" asked Chizuru quietly. But then she looked around her surroundings, where a lot of dying people needed her. Hijikata and the others also couldn't leave them alone like that. Once again, she tried to look tough, "Forget what I said...he can wait..."

However this time, she couldn't hold her emotion anymore. She fell to the floor and cried loudly, mourning over her lover's unclear fate. She said that Saito could wait until she finished treating the wounded. She also wished that Saito was still alive. But actually in her heart, somehow she felt that Saito had gone forever.

The Shinsengumi couldn't say anything. They could feel the girl's pain, waiting for her beloved man who had fought bravely in the battlefield. But suddenly, Chizuru heard Harada, who was lying on the bed due to his injury, spoke weakly, "Don't cry, Chizuru-chan...Go find Saito, now..."

Chizuru gasped. She wanted to say that her presence here was necessary. But then she heard a soldier spoke, "Don't worry about us...If Captain Saito is really still alive, then he must be here to celebrate the victory with us...Since he's the one who killed the demon lord..."

"Captain Saito wouldn't die so easily!" said another man, and Chizuru recognized him as a third division's soldier. "He's a strong man and great leader, he has defeated Kazama, so why should we leave him alone for too long?"

Chizuru wiped her tears. She was glad that Saito was loved by many people. Saito's life had changed dramatically, from zero to hero. Also, this man she loved had gone through a miracle once, seven years ago. He breathed again when people thought that he was dead. After hearing such encouragement from her comrades, Chizuru smiled and wanted to make the miracle happen for the second time.

After a quite long discussion, they decided that Hijikata, Nagakura, Chizuru, and Yamazaki would go immediately to find Saito. Actually, they didn't want to bring Yamazaki along since he was one of the main people who were in charge of medic. But Doctor Matsumoto, the medic volunteers, and even the wounded soldiers, insisted him to go along, since they were worried that Chizuru would cry upon seeing Saito's condition and couldn't bring herself to treat Saito's wounds.

Chizuru smiled weakly to them, "You guys are too overprotective...I'm not a little girl anymore..." But in her heart, she knew that they were right.

Before they stepped out of the room, Hijikata glared at the injured soldiers, "Here I am as your Vice-Commander, giving you an order. You shall not die! Don't make such silly reasons like 'There's no enough medics to treat us' or whatever. You guys are the ones who ask Chizuru and Yamazaki to leave...So, try your best to stay alive to meet the main hero of the war!"

Some people in the room, including Doctor Matsumoto and the volunteers, chuckled a bit. They knew it was Hijikata's way to say: 'I'm worried about you, so don't die while I go, because it will make me feel guilty.'

Yamazaki and Chizuru brought their medical tools and medicines. They also brought a stretcher, because Saito most likely was not in a condition to walk. They anticipated the worst case by carrying many necessary items. Chizuru also carried her present to Saito, the dark blue haori, since she was quite sure that Saito's clothes had tattered and drenched in blood.

Finally, the team ran to the west. From Heisuke's information, it looked like they had to take an alternative way to reach the bottom of cliff without falling down. It was an exhausting and quite long journey. In addition, the area was harsh. Chizuru almost collapsed, but the thought of seeing Saito again helped her to stay strong.

When it was already midnight, they reached the bottom of cliff at last. They could smell a blood scent from a far, and when they walked closer, they were shocked upon seeing Saito's figure, painted with deep crimson, with the beautiful moonlight shone upon him.

"Saito-san!" Chizuru ran towards Saito with the others. She cried and covered her face with both hands while looking at Saito's horrible condition closely. At a time like this, she felt really grateful that Yamazaki went along, since her body was already limp upon seeing that gruesome scene.

Yamazaki pulled Kazama's sword off Saito's body. But Saito didn't give any responses. He just kept lying there with a frighteningly pale and bloody face.

"Chizuru! What are you doing?! Give me a hand here!" shouted Yamazaki, snapped Chizuru back to reality.

"Ah...Yes..," murmured Chizuru. She opened Saito's clothes and saw the bleeding holes all over his body. Strange, she saw this body just two days ago, but now its condition was already totally different from then.

"Shit! Breathe, Saito! Breathe!" Yamazaki pumped Saito's chest, but Saito was just silent. He didn't breathe and Yamazaki couldn't feel his heartbeat. With a shaking hand, Chizuru touched Saito's dirty face. It was really cold...

While they doing this, Hijikata approached Kazama's corpse and pulled Saito's katana from his body. He whispered while holding it, "You really did it...Saito...You have proven yourself as a true samurai..."

He walked closer to Chizuru and Yamazaki, who were still trying to catch Saito's tiniest heartbeat. He heard Chizuru cried, "Liar! You said that you would definitely come back! But why are you lying around here?! Just open your eyes and return together with us! Many people are waiting for you!"

Nagakura had lost his patience, and he pushed Yamazaki, "You're too weak, Yamazaki! Let me do it!" He was about to lay his hands on Saito's broken chest when suddenly Yamazaki punched him, "Don't be crazy! With your brute strength, you're really gonna kill him!"

"Stop it, you two!" shouted Hijikata desperately. "Don't fight over something like this! Saito could die anytime while you fighting with such childish reason...Shinpachi, leave it to Yamazaki and Chizuru...Don't argue with them..."

Nagakura grunted. He was just worried about his friend, and waiting in nothingness like this had made him lost his patience. Actually, they were all already desperate and panic.

Suddenly, Chizuru remembered of something. She smiled to Saito and slowly planted her mouth against his parched lips. Yes, this was her famous 'kiss of life', the thing that always triggered a miracle. Slowly, she filled Saito's broken lungs with oxygen. She caressed Saito's face softly, wishing the warmness to come back.

* * *

_It will be alright...I've done this before and it has successfully saved your life...You just need air to breathe, right? If I give it to you, your heart will beat again in a matter of minutes..._

* * *

However, even after half an hour, Saito still didn't give any responses. Even so, Chizuru kept giving him the air through a kiss while her tears already falling on Saito's face. She could taste Saito's blood, the dried and new one. His injuries were multiple times worse than before.

* * *

_...It just takes a bit longer than usual...After this, we will live together forever...I also want to apologize for doubting you. I know that you won't break your promise..._

* * *

Chizuru gasped when she felt Yamazaki's hand on her shoulder. She glared at him, "What are you doing, Yamazaki-san? Can't you see that I'm still helping Saito-san?"

Yamazaki just shook his head, while Hijikata and Nagakura clenched their teeth behind him. He whispered, "It's no use, Chizuru...Saito has..."

"No!" cried Chizuru. "Don't you dare say that word! He has promised me to stay alive! A true samurai never breaks his promise!"

With that, she desperately put her mouth over Saito's and blew into his lungs once again. But still, it ended up the same. There was no sign of breath nor heartbeat from the body below her. She also didn't feel the warmness came back to Saito's body.

"Chizuru!" shouted Yamazaki. He pulled Chizuru's trembling body from Saito. "Listen to me! We also don't want this to happen! But we have to accept that Saito has died!"

* * *

_...Died?_

* * *

Slowly, Chizuru turned her glance to her lover's body. With shaking fingers, she touched his wounds, wishing Saito would wake up immediately and scold her for making him felt the pain again.

However, Saito couldn't do that anymore...

"No..," whispered Chizuru. She wished it was only a nightmare. It was a lie. Saito would eventually breathe and smile tenderly at her. "NOOOO!"

This time, the 'kiss of life' had failed...

* * *

**...I love you all, but I really want to troll you guys by writing 'The End' here...*kicked by the readers***

**Whoa...what?! I've never said that I would end this story with happy ending, haven't I? *punched by the readers***

**Alright...Don't kill me...It's not over yet. Whether it's sad or happy ending, you would find it in the next chapter, which is the FINAL CHAPTER! XD**

**I hope this chapter could successfully shed your tears, which is my actual purpose...*burned by the readers***

**Okay, okay...Enough trolling. Before I got killed, I think I should run awayyyyyy *chased by the readers***

**Thanks for reading and as always, don't forget to REVIEW! XD**


	21. Life

**Hi, buddies! **

**Oh well, I know this update is a bit late than usual. It's because that I'm already in my last semester (Nooo, I don't want to tell you my actual age, I'm 15 forever!) so my mom thought that I have too much spare time (which is actually not true =.=) and she was like, 'Go and look for part-time job!'**

**So, currently I've been working on my portfolio since I'm going to apply as part-time junior graphic designer =.= Gaahh, welcome to society!**

**Hahaha, okay, for Tigerfighter98, don't kill me! DX *call Saito and tell him to save me lol XD* Sorry for trolling you, just read this chapter to see the ending, and don't see at the last part immediately even though I know you're curious :p**

**For Reaper, yeah actually I was thinking about making a M separate story haha :p but since I've poured all my ideas and heart to this one, It seems that I couldn't make it in a short time lol XD Maybe I'll consider it as my future project while editing this story, because when I re-read this again, I found some errors such as misspelling and grammatical errors (not sure about this, since my grammar really sucks =.=). Haha quite perfectionist XD I know beta reader is a good choice, but I just can't wait patiently since I want to update quickly XD**

**For DemonIncarnate, don't kill me, either! DX Yep actually I sorta like sad endings, too. Hahaha, but I hope you enjoy the ending of this story, whether it's sad or happy, just read it carefully and don't you dare peek at the last part! *evil laughs* As for cliches, hey I think cliche is good sometimes as long as you can put it in the right moment XD Okay dear, here's the update you demanded, since I don't want to join Kazama in hell! Hahahaha**

**Okay, my readers, let's enjoy the final chapter of The Frozen Sword! XD**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

CHAPTER 20: LIFE

* * *

_...Where...am...I?_

* * *

When Saito opened his eyes, he found himself floating in the air. He felt refreshed, he didn't feel that excruciating pain anymore. He looked above and saw a warm light from the moon, welcoming him. For a second, he felt happy and was about to go there before he remembered of something.

Slowly, he turned his gaze beneath. And there they were, Yamazaki, Hijikata, Nagakura, and Chizuru, crying loudly while holding his lifeless body and still trying to give him the air through a kiss, wishing it could bring him back to life.

Saito gasped upon seeing that. He quickly went down and stood next to Chizuru, and his body. He stared at his broken figure. It was horrible. It covered in blood, sweat, and dust, with bleeding holes all over it.

However, somehow he knew that he could still go back to that body, as long as he had not gone above, to the realm of dead.

He was about to enter his body when suddenly, a soft hand caught his wrist, preventing him from doing so. He looked behind and saw his first love whom he had killed, smiling gently at him.

"Let me go, Suzuka..," said Saito quietly. "I have to go back. Chizuru is waiting for me."

Suzuka shook her head, and tears started to form in her beautiful eyes. Her eyes did not have an evil aura anymore. This was Suzuka whom Saito loved many years ago, "Hajime, it's no use. Can't you see that? Your body is broken. Even if you go back, it will end up the same. You will be here again in a matter of seconds..."

"No, I won't," said Saito, and he stared at the crying Chizuru. He wanted to wipe her tears away. However, as a soul, he couldn't even touch her.

It was sad. Chizuru was so close, yet she didn't notice his presence. Saito closed his eyes and continued, "Yesterday, I was all alone...but now, here she is, together with me. She's the reason why I should live..."

Suzuka was silent for a moment, "You're so cold, Hajime...And here I am, waiting for you to join me...Now, I'm feeling sad. Speaking of which, how could you be so sure that you can go back? Chikage-san has pierced your heart, right? There's no way-"

"No, he missed it," Saito smiled to Suzuka with spark of hope in his voice. "My heart, my source of life is still there...Anyway, Suzuka, why are you still here? I believe this is the border of this world and realm of dead, right? You've died for months..."

Suzuka giggled and gave Saito a wink, "Well, ever heard of phrase that 'demon rules hell'? I can go anytime, but I don't want to leave this world before you join me...I know this will eventually happen, though. That's why I'm waiting for you..,"

The woman in white tightened her grip on Saito's hand, "I'm grateful that you killed me, Hajime. It made me come back to my right senses now, and here I am, Suzuka you used to know..." She leaned her body against Saito's chest and whispered, "Now, let's go together. Forget all the pain, you're going to live happily with me..."

However, Saito pushed Suzuka's slender body and stared at her blue-sky eyes, "I can't do that. Even though I have to go through that great pain again, it doesn't matter to me. As long as she's here, I'll be alive...Now, let go of my hand, Suzuka...Even I know that my time here is limited. I can't waste any seconds, before it's too late and I can't go back to my body..."

Suzuka glanced at Saito and she let out a sigh, "Well, you're smarter than I thought...True, I'm holding your hand like this to prevent you from going, also to kill the time, so you can't go back anymore..." She loosened her grip and touched Saito's face with sparkling tears hanging on the corner of her eyes, "Just how much do you love that woman?"

"I don't know but..," Saito paused for a moment, recalling all the lovely memories with Chizuru for the past seven years. "...Before I knew it, I've fallen in love with her, although I always denied it at first...This is the best feeling I've ever felt in my life..."

"Ah, I see...You love her much more than you loved me then," said Suzuka, looking jealous, and then she let Saito's hand go. "But I don't think you could say such words to her, right?"

Saito felt the heat rising on his cheeks, "Don't tease me, Suzuka..."

The demon queen chuckled, "You're so cute, Hajime...Alright, I'll let you go. If you really love her, I don't think I can force you to go with me. But, as a gratitude for letting you go, could you give me a warm parting kiss?"

"I can't do that to any other women except Chizuru."

"Hajime, you're too cold..."

"I couldn't help it..."

"Okay, go to her, and don't come back here. Because if you do, I'll never let you go again..." With that, Suzuka pushed Saito's back gently.

Before entering his fragile body, Saito tilted his head to Suzuka, looking at his first love for the last time, "Speaking of which, why don't you look for your husband instead? Although he didn't show it, he loves you..."

"Yes, I think I'll do that...I'm going to give Chikage-san another chance, since you have dumped me, Hajime..."

"Sorry..."

"See? You're cute and cold at the same time...Now, go..."

Without looking back, Saito entered his body. Suddenly, he felt that a lot of sword thrusts pierced his already broken figure. He wanted to scream in agony, anything to distract himself from the pain, although he didn't have strength anymore to do that. He coughed and gasped, wishing to inhale the air after so long, but he couldn't breathe.

"...S-Saito-san?" Chizuru's eyes widened upon seeing that. Her face was just inches from Saito's. Saito could see that her face had been covered in tears and also his blood.

His vision was getting blurry once again. But this time, he refused to close his eyes. Chizuru was here, she had come to look for him, she had shed her tears just to see him alive and fulfill his promise. How could he disappoint her for the second time?

"C-Chi..zuru..," Saito coughed once again. His chest heaving up and down roughly. But just one second after that, Chizuru had put her mouth over his again and blew the breath of life into his lungs. She noticed that Saito couldn't breathe, and she didn't want to let go of this man again. This familiar and warm feeling was something that Saito had been longing for in his lonely misery.

Saito could barely hear Yamazaki's desperate orders to Hijikata and Nagakura. It looked like Yamazaki told them to clean Saito's dirty body and take some medical stuffs immediately upon seeing the once dead man opened his eyes. Saito could just see Chizuru's face. She was crying again, she stroked his tangled and bloodstained hair while kept giving him the oxygen. She paused constantly to say something like 'Live', 'Don't die', or whatever, Saito couldn't hear her voice clearly. He was grateful enough that Chizuru was here, trying to save his life. Slowly, his frail figure was lifted from the pool of blood and moved to a cleaner area.

After hours of frustation, he felt his senses slowly came back. He could feel that Hijikata and Nagakura helping Yamazaki cleaned and bandaged up his horrible injuries, while Chizuru kept preventing him from death by filling up his lungs with air. She looked really exhausted, but she didn't care.

"Are you sure, Yamazaki?" Saito could hear Hijikata's stern voice. "With such condition, he will definitely die if you do that!"

"I'm afraid I don't have any other choices, Vice Commander," said Yamazaki. "But some of his wounds have refused to close. The bleeding doesn't stop. This is the only way to save him...I have to cauterize him..."

Chizuru lifted her lips from Saito's before she looked at Yamazaki and spoke quietly, "Yamazaki-san, if you do that, Saito-san most likely will..." She couldn't continue her words and cried loudly.

Saito gathered all his strength to speak. He didn't feel afraid of a thing called cauterization, which was already the last choice, if it really could save his life. Never in his life, he wanted to live this much. He whispered with a really weak voice, "Do it..."

His comrades' eyes, including Chizuru's, widened upon hearing his words. Nagakura went closer to him and asked quietly, "Are you sure, Saito? With your condition right now, it could kill you instead of saving your life..."

"I want...to live..," murmured Saito, and he turned his sapphire eyes, which were about to lose their light, to Chizuru. "For...our future..."

Chizuru covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold back her tears. Saito didn't betray her. He really wanted to live so he could stay together with her. He didn't even mind suffering just to live, when normal people would prefer death at this rate. She felt really guilty for doubting him before.

Yamazaki nodded and he took a long iron from his bag. Nagakura and Hijikata helped him to make the fire. While they doing this, Chizuru smiled at Saito and caressed his face, "Saito-san...you really come back..."

Saito wanted to touch her, but he still couldn't move his body. Almost all his bones were cracked. But then he heard Chizuru whispered, "That's alright...Don't force yourself..." Her tears fell gently on Saito's skin. "Saito-san, I'm sorry...I doubted you...I didn't even know that you have suffered and struggled this much, just to live..."

"I'm sorry...too..," said Saito weakly, and then he almost lost his breath again before Chizuru kissed him one more time. After a moment, he could breathe, although it was still unstable. Chizuru kept telling him not to force himself, whether it was to speak or move. She gave Saito a scowl, but the tears had never left her chocolate eyes.

* * *

_Chizuru...your acting to look tough is so poor like usual..._

* * *

"Are you ready, Saito?" asked Yamazaki, while holding the red-heated iron. This was a crucial matter, Saito's life depended on this. Even if the wounds were already closed, there was a high possibility that Saito couldn't endure such pain with already severely injured body like that. Yamazaki kept praying in silence so he didn't kill his own comrade.

"Yes...Please..," whispered Saito, ready for the worst pain ever. He could feel that Hijikata and Nagakura held his hands down. Actually, it was not necessary, since he didn't have strength to move or struggle against them.

Chizuru sat next to Saito's head. She kept stroking his face and hair, letting him feel her touch, encouraging him so he knew that this time, he wouldn't endure the pain alone, "I won't doubt you again. I'll completely trust you. You shall not die, because you're a true warrior, who never breaks his promise..."

Saito gazed at her, and slowly, Yamazaki touched the hot metal on his wound. Saito widened his eyes in agony. It was torture. He wanted to scream, he wanted to knock Yamazaki off, but all he could do was only gasping while his body was already wet by sweat and blood. The smell and sound of burning flesh filled the air of a summer night.

Hijikata and Nagakura squeezed their eyes shut while kept holding Saito's hands down. They couldn't bring themselves to see their friend suffered in such painful and tormenting way. When finally Yamazaki had finished cauterizing that wound, he worked on another. Saito had to endure this torture many times in order to live.

"Saito-san! Be strong! I know you can do it!" Saito heard the shaking voice of the girl he loved, and felt her touch when she wiped off sweat from his face. The girl he wished to live with, the girl whom he had promised to come back alive...

* * *

It was already morning when finally the bleeding stopped and Yamazaki finished wrapping all his injuries. But even so, the bandages already drenched in sweat. Saito closed his eyes, breathing heavily, but he knew that he wouldn't die this time. He had given his all for a new life with Chizuru.

Even though he closed his eyes due to exhaustion, Chizuru didn't slap or scold him not to sleep. She let Saito rest, because she believed that this man she loved wouldn't forget his promise. The girl just brushed his face with her small fingers and Saito could feel her tears dripping on his face, "You did it, Saito-san..."

Saito said nothing. He was really tired, and gently, his body was lifted and laid on the stretcher. He opened his eyes slightly. It was Nagakura who held him. The big man looked down at Saito and grinned, "Well, I feel some sort of déjà vu right now. I did this seven years ago when we saved you from the fire...Don't you feel glad that I treat you gently once in a while, eh Saito?

Saito smiled. True, this time, his comrades and his beloved woman were here. He was not alone anymore. Slowly, he closed his eyes again and murmured, "Shut up, Shinpachi...It's disgusting..."

Chizuru covered Saito's body with her present, the dark blue haori, to protect him from the summer heat while they walking back to Shinsengumi Headquarters, their home. Saito felt the comfort warmness all over his body. He gave Chizuru a weak but genuine smile before falling asleep.

After a long journey, they arrived at the manor. The captains and warriors cheered in relief upon seeing Saito. But when they realized that Saito was severely wounded, and almost died, they quickly brought him to Doctor Matsumoto, for more intensive treatments.

Saito was still asleep while Doctor Matsumoto treating him. He didn't regain conciousness even after a few days. Everyone was worried, but Chizuru just told them that all Saito need was a good rest. This time, she completely trusted him that he would open his eyes, and they would watch the moon together.

* * *

True to her words. One night, Saito finally opened his eyes. He tilted his head and saw the sleeping face of her beloved woman. Chizuru seemed exhausted. She grabbed a wet towel with water basin, medicinal herbs, and bandages laid carelessly next to her, while her other hand wrapping around Saito's lean body.

Although it was still difficult for Saito to move, he touched Chizuru's face gently with his shaking hand. The girl woke up immediately due to that familiar touch. Saito thought that she was going to pull him from the bed and hug him tight, just like what she did seven years ago, when he regained consciousness after a long coma.

But Chizuru just sobbed and gave him a smile, full of relief, "Thank goodness..," She rested her head on Saito's chest before lifting it up again and glanced at Saito with guilty look, "Sorry...Is that hurt?"

Saito shook his head, "No, that's alright..," Then he chuckled and spoke, although it was still hurt when he did it, "But I'm quite surprised. I didn't think your reaction could be that calm upon seeing me woke up..."

Chizuru moved her body closer to Saito, and she brushed his face while lying next to the wounded warrior. "Of course, I also did this many years ago. I know that you would eventually wake up...Why should I feel surprised?"

Saito closed his eyes, recalling that moment. Chizuru had always been there in his most hopeless moments, and made a miracle at such times. He whispered, "Sorry, Chizuru...You have to take care of me again..."

"Not at all...I'm glad as long as I can be with you," said Chizuru softly, but then she gave Saito a wide grin, "Just make sure that you'll get well soon, or I'll punish you for delaying your promise for too long."

"Then, I won't delay it for too long...Let's see the moon, now," Saito tried to get up from the bed, but he still couldn't move his body freely. He clenched his teeth in pain.

Chizuru glared at him, "Saito-san!"

Saito gave up and Chizuru helped him to lay down again, "Alright, forgive me..." Minutes after that, he was already sleeping one more time. Chizuru glanced at her lover's charming face and landed a kiss on his cheek before also falling asleep next to him.

A lot of big parties were held to celebrate this grand victory, and Saito became the main hero once again. With this, Shinsengumi received more fortunes for their achievement. It also meant less work for them, since the pureblood lineage had ended with Suzuka's and Kazama's deaths, and the remaining weak oni had hidden themselves in shadow, far from humanity.

Even so, Shinsengumi was still entrusted to guard the town. They kept training their swordsmanship, although they didn't use it too often anymore. They had become the symbol of eternal peace, and honored as a group of legendary warriors.

* * *

_Half a year later..._

* * *

Saito was sitting in front of his room. He sipped a cup of warm tea while gazing at the beautiful falling snowflakes, accompanied by the elegant moon above. It was winter already, and being in snow had always made him feeling happy and comfortable. Snow was also the witness of his first encounter with Chizuru, the meeting that had changed his life forever.

* * *

_But where is Chizuru? Usually she would join me here...Maybe she's busy with something?_

* * *

Saito sighed and he walked to the garden. His body still had not healed completely, but it didn't matter to him. He stood there in the middle of snowfield, letting the snowflakes fell and melt on his face. Strange, seven years ago, he did this while invading the headquarters, as Shinsengumi's enemy and an emotionless boy who was good at nothing but killing. But now, he was Shinsengumi's best swordsman, the hero of the war. His current self also could smile more often and wear more expressions.

Suddenly, he heard something from the bushes, but he just chuckled. He walked closer to the source of the sound, and just as he expected, Chizuru was playing with snow while hiding behind the bushes.

"Got you," Saito wrapped his hands around Chizuru's neck, making the girl surprised. "But, what are you doing here, Chizuru? You're not a little girl anymore, you know..."

Chizuru turned her body around and gave Saito a scowl, "I can ask the same thing to you. You're still hurt, you should be in bed, what are you doing here?"

Saito wanted to answer her when he saw something on Chizuru's hands. He smiled and stroked her hair, "Did you make that snow rabbit for me?"

"..Um..I..," Chizuru blushed and hesitantly gave the snow rabbit on her palms to Saito. "Because...I think you might be bored in your room...So, I..."

But she couldn't continue her words, because suddenly she felt a warm tenderness on her lips. She could see Saito's handsome features closely while he kissed her, the kiss that she had been waiting for after so long. Saito broke the kiss after a long time and took the snow rabbit from Chizuru, "Thank you for this...Now, I'll go back to my room, so you wouldn't scold me..," But when he was about to enter his room, he tilted his head to Chizuru, "And also thank you, for finding me seven years ago, and filling my once dark life with light...I'm eternally grateful..."

However, Chizuru ran to him with a red face and pulled his sleeve so they were in the middle of garden once again. Saito glanced at her with confused look, but Chizuru just whispered, looking embarrassed, "Stay here with me. I won't scold you. We used to watch snow together, remember? Also...we can see the moon from here...You haven't forgotten your promise, right?"

Saito smiled and circled one of his hands around Chizuru's shoulder, "How could I forget something precious like that?"

They spent their time together in the white wonderland, gazing at the moon and also falling snowflakes. It was a perfect atmosphere. The snowy weather reminded them of the moment when they first met, and the moon reminded Chizuru of Saito's promise, when they had confessed their feelings to each other. The past and future...nostalgia and hope...now joined together in a warmhearted harmony.

"You know, Saito-san..," Chizuru leaned her head against Saito's chest and embraced his body. "With this eternal peace, maybe we wouldn't need swords anymore...Does it make you sad? I know you've lived with swords and they are important part of your life..."

"I don't need swords to become a warrior..," said Saito quietly while kept looking at the night sky. "The most important thing is what's in my heart..,"

But then, suddenly Chizuru saw the blush spreading on Saito's cheeks. She giggled and caressed his face. When Saito blushed, it meant that he couldn't bring himself to say something, "What is it, Saito-san? What do you want to say?"

Realizing that Chizuru had read his mind, Saito closed his eyes and tried to avoid Chizuru's eyes, "C-Chizuru...about my another promise...I actually want to hold it t-this year, but since I got severely wounded...I-I have to delay it, but I promise you...Next year we will..."

"Eh? What do you mean, Saito-san?" asked Chizuru. She didn't get it. But Saito just murmured with a very low voice, "Y-You're too slow, don't make me say it again...I'm talking about-"

"YOUR MARRIAGE, OF COURSE!" Okita's loud happy voice made Saito and Chizuru jumped. To make it worse, when they turned around with red faces, they also saw Heisuke, Nagakura, Harada, Kondou, and surprisingly, Hijikata, although it looked like he was forced to join them judging by his bored expression.

"...S-Since when did you-" Saito's eyes widened in shock, but then Okita approached him and patted his shoulders, "Even the strongest warrior couldn't notice the enemy's presence when he's with his girlfriend...Right, Hajime-kun? But we're really surprised that you could say such thing like 'I don't need swords, the most important thing is-"

"Souji!" Saito shouted in embarrassment and he chased Okita, who could run faster than him this time, since Saito's body was still hurt. The rest of Shinsengumi laughed upon seeing that very rare scene.

Chizuru was still blushing when her friends walked closer to her, minus Okita and Saito, who had drawn their katana somewhere out there.

"Well, Saito is quite a ladies' man huh? Who on earth could think that someone cold and serious like him could propose to a girl?" said Harada.

Kondou sighed, "But I didn't really expect that Saito would get married first...Now I feel like an old man."

Chizuru still couldn't say anything when Heisuke patted her back, "Don't worry, Chizuru! Although Hajime-kun is cold, but actually he's a good guy! I'm sure that he will protect you and..," Heisuke lowered his voice and grinned, "...your children..."

"Heisuke-kun!" Now, Chizuru's face was deep crimson color. She chased Heisuke but she was smiling inside. They said that Saito was a cold and serious person, but they didn't know that Saito only showed his warm and romantic side to her.

She stopped while looking at Saito, who had come back with irritated expression on his face. Okita was behind him, looking satisfied. Saito glared at him, and Chizuru held his hand before someone got killed.

The eternal peace had come...and she was going to start a new life with the only man she ever loved in her life, surrounded by her best friends. With those thoughts, Chizuru gazed at the sky and smiled while kept holding Saito's hand.

* * *

_So, it's next year, huh? It's like my dream has finally come true...to be able with you, together and forever..._

* * *

**...Alright...After I felt satisfied enough by shedding your tears in the previous chapter...*killed by the readers*, I present this happy ending for you all! XD**

**I hope you like it, guys! Hahaha. It's an honor for me that you read this story until the last chapter T_T *feeling touched* Thank you for all the reviewers, readers who have added this fanfiction to their favorite list, and all of you who have spared your time to read it! XD**

**But..but...Okay, I know I said this one would be the final chapter...BUT IT'S NOT THE END, I'm planning to make EPILOGUE chapter after this kyaaa~**

**I hope I could finish it before weekend, oh damnn portfolio~ T_T Oh well, should I feature the sexy and lime Saito again? 3:D Since it's the last, maybe...just maybe...I'll break the rule a bit, just a bit hohoho XD (****P.S.: Dear Reaper-san, I hope you cry in happiness while reading this sentence hahahaha)**

**Okay, as always, please REVIEW and thanks for reading! XD  
**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Epilogue: Forever

**Whoaa, sorry for the slow update! I have a writer's block lately hahaha**

**I warn you, baby~ there's lime in this chapter...okay, maybe slight lemon...but I'm not sure either it's lime or lemon lol XD It's fine if you want to skip that part anyway XD**

**I've said that I was going to break the rule...err, a bit... since it's the very last chapter ****(Reaper-san, I blame you for persuading me to do this... 3:D Just kidding! XD Oh well, but who could refuse Saito? XD)**, so here it is...Sorry if it sucks =.= I'm an amateur at something like that and since it's just rated T story, I couldn't do much hahaha XD Besides, my poor vocabs were the greatest obstacle while making that scene DX *peeking at thesaurus repeatedly*

**Anyway, let's start reading everybody! Finally, the epilogue chapter of this story!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN SWORD**

EPILOGUE: FOREVER

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Kazama's defeat. The eternal peace had come, and people were enjoying their lives without fear anymore. Sometimes conflicts between humans themselves still happened, but it was not a big deal. That what's Shinsengumi was for.

Speaking of Shinsengumi, it seemed that today they didn't do any patrols. Well, actually the streets were almost empty, too. The townspeople gathered at the headquarters despite the freezing weather to see something grand, which they had been waiting for.

Alright, instead of 'gathered', it was more proper to say that they were 'invited'...

"Achoo!" Heisuke sneezed and looked annoyed. He wore a formal black kimono, so did the rest of Shinsengumi's captains. "Hajime-kun...There's nobody who would hold a wedding in winter but you..."

Saito tilted his head to him, looking uneasy while Kondou helping him to wear his groom attire, "I'm sorry, Heisuke, but this season is very important for both of us..," and then he looked down at Kondou, "Forgive me, Commander...to bother you like this..."

"No, that's fine!" Kondou grinned and he stood up after making sure that everything was perfect. He seemed to enjoy his job and covered Saito's body with a black haori. "After all, you're like my son! It's only normal for a father to do something like this on his son's wedding day, right?"

The groom gave his 'father' a smile. It had been a very long journey until he could reach this day. He felt grateful that he ended up as a part of Shinsengumi.

Nagakura stared at the formal clothes he was wearing, "Well, it's quite rare for us to dress like this, isn't it? It was fun at first but I feel a bit weird now..."

"Of course, Shinpachi-san! Since you used to walk with half-naked body while showing off your muscles!" Heisuke laughed but Nagakura had punched his head.

Saito smiled, although he was feeling anxious. After all, today was his big day, and all the townspeople were invited since he was already a sort of important person for them. But most of all, he was really curious about how Chizuru would look like as a bride, well, his bride.

Hijikata patted Saito's shoulder and led him to the main hall, the wedding venue, "Let's go, Saito...your bride is waiting..."

Saito nodded and when he just stepped out of the room, Okita whispered to him, "Good luck for tonight, Hajime-kun..." He looked really happy when Saito glared at him with a blushing face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chizuru was also on her way to the main hall, accompanied by some town women who had helped her wearing her beautiful white kimono. She almost tripped several times since she didn't use to wear such clothes. The women also helped her putting make up and doing her hair. They praised her for being feminine once in a while, although Chizuru could tell that they were a bit jealous since she had successfully caught Saito's heart, their idol.

She froze and blushed upon seeing Saito, along with the rest, walking closer to her from the other side. She knew that Saito was a charming young man, but she was still surprised that Saito would look even more handsome in formal kimono, black haori, and black hakama pants. It suited him perfectly.

Saito stared at his bride from head to toe. His eyes widened in shock and he murmured, "Chizuru...Is that really you?"

"Um, yes...I think so..," answered Chizuru, looking embarrassed. She didn't know whether Saito would like her appearance or not. She felt that this kind of attire didn't suit her because she had a baby face.

"I see..," whispered Saito, and pink blush spreading on his face, making Chizuru surprised. "This is the first time I see you in make up...I didn't think that your appearance would change that much..."

But before Chizuru could answer, Saito had held her hand and they entered the main hall together. Cheers and applause filled the venue when the couple appeared. They went through the wedding ceremony nervously, and when they had drunk the ceremonial sake, they had been officially husband and wife.

After the ceremony, they held a party that lasted until night. People congratulated them and wished them to have a happy and beautiful new life ahead. They also said that Saito and Chizuru looked perfect together. Chizuru blushed upon hearing that, but Saito tried to keep his cold nature. There was no way a great hero of the war who had killed the demon lord, could blush in front of entire townspeople.

Chizuru giggled when she saw Saito's attempt. She squeezed her husband's hand and whispered, "Saito-san, are you feeling happy now?"

"Yeah, um...I mean..," muttered Saito without looking at Chizuru. The bride was confused, it seemed that Saito had avoided her eyes all day.

"Saito-san...could it be that you don't like my appearance?" asked Chizuru. There was a sad tone in her voice.

"No!" Saito turned his azure eyes to his wife, but suddenly he froze and slowly turned his gaze to the food again, "It's just...Seeing you like this...I feel a bit nervous...Y-You're so b-beautiful..."

Chizuru couldn't say anything and slowly looked down at the food, too. Thank goodness that her make up could hide her already burning face. Saito felt really embarrassed after saying that. Being in this crowd as the main attention itself was already a burden for a lone wolf like him. But he couldn't do anything since Kondou and the others forced him to hold a big party. He had hoped that there was nobody else who heard his words except Chizuru.

True, there was nobody else who heard that, but he couldn't hide his already red face. Much to his nightmare, suddenly the drunk Okita shouted from the crowd, "Look! Hajime-kun is blushing!"

Saito gasped and he almost unconsciously threw the sake bottle to Okita's face just if Chizuru didn't hold his hand and smiled at him, "That's alright...you don't have to stay cool all day. This is your party, so be more relaxed, okay?"

"Alright..," murmured Saito. In his heart, he preferred to fight Kazama once again rather than having the guests' eyes stared at him, wishing to see the mighty demonslayer's blushing face.

* * *

The party had been finally over. After some chit-chat with Lord of Aizu, who had also come to congratulate him personally, Saito went to his room. He knew that Chizuru, who had gone first, was already there. Maybe she was wiping off her make up or something.

Saito was making sure that there was no suspicious people such as Okita or Heisuke, before he slid the door open. As he thought, Chizuru was there. She had wiped off her face and let her hair loose, although she still wore her white wedding kimono. Saito couldn't help but feel a bit happy because Chizuru looked pretty and elegant in it.

"Welcome back, Saito-san..," Chizuru greeted him while preparing their bed.

Saito just nodded slightly and sat to help her. They both felt uneasy since it was their first night as husband and wife. Saito shook his head when he remembered Okita's 'Good luck for tonight'.

After the bed had been ready, Saito went to his closet to change into his sleeping clothes. It was quite a burden for him by wearing layered formal kimono like that, although he didn't mind do it once in a while. However, he stopped when he noticed that Chizuru kept looking at him.

"What is it, Chizuru? Look at that way..," said Saito. But then he realized that he was already a husband, and it was just normal for his wife to see him change.

Chizuru stood up and walked closer to him. She leaned her body against Saito's and spoke quietly, "Saito-san...Don't you want me? Do you hate me, perhaps? I..." Chizuru couldn't bring herself to continue her words. Sparkling tears had started to form in the bride's eyes.

Saito cursed himself for being so insensitive. For a moment, he even forgot that he was already somebody's husband, and his words earlier had hurt Chizuru's heart, because it made her think that Saito didn't see her as his wife.

Saito sat down and laid Chizuru on his lap, still in their wedding attires. He smiled and wiped away Chizuru's tears, "I'm sorry, Chizuru...You know that I'm bad at things like this..."

Slowly, Chizuru got up and sat across him. Although she tried to look tough, Saito could tell that her body was trembling. The girl stared deeply at his eyes, "Saito-san, now I'm fully yours...Do what you want to me..."

There was a long and awkward silence after Chizuru finished her words. She closed her eyes and waited for Saito's action. Suddenly, she felt that Saito held her tight and chuckled, "You don't have to say anything like that...I'm just your husband, not someone who will punish you if you do something wrong...You said that like I'm a bad person..."

"F-Forgive me, Saito-san...I just have no idea where to start..," Chizuru clung on Saito's kimono and sobbed while Saito stroking her brown hair to calm her down, "That's alright Chizuru...I won't force you, either."

Saito knew that Chizuru was just an innocent and pure girl. And the possibility that she would have been crying on their first night had crossed his mind before. He loosened his embrace and patted Chizuru's shoulders, "Well, we don't have to do it tonight. I don't mind it. You looked tired... so why don't we just sleep for now?"

However, Chizuru shook her head and stared at Saito with serious look, "No...I admit that I'm a bit afraid..," and then she buried her face in Saito's chest, "...but I trust you, Saito-san...Even if I cry, please, don't stop...or else, I'll be angry with you later for doing it halfway..."

Saito let a sigh. This girl trusted him to do something that he himself wasn't sure whether he could do it or not. He even thought that slaying an oni was much easier than this. But if his wife had wished him to do so...

Softly, Saito pulled Chizuru's kimono off her shoulders. Chizuru tried to stay calm although she couldn't hide her tears. She glared at Saito when he stopped, so Saito kept pulling it lower and lower...until the fabric reached her waist. Chizuru gracefully turned around so Saito could untie her obi. Her body shivered when she felt Saito's palm touched her naked back before he released the beautiful obi from her waist and threw the white kimono away.

Chizuru could tell that Saito pulled her body around so she was facing him again. Now, her husband was gazing at her body, whole. Actually, Chizuru was not confident with her petite figure. Even Kazama had said that it was not impressive. Saito himself didn't wear any expressions while staring at it.

She covered her chest with her long hair and wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, Saito-san...But this is me..."

However, suddenly Saito embraced her nude body tightly. He whispered at her ear shell, "What are you saying? You're beautiful..."

Chizuru's eyes widened, but she felt glad and relieved. Her husband gently laid her down on the bed and caressed her face, telling her not to scared in silence. With that warm touch, Saito laid on top of her and placed his head on her shoulder. Chizuru could feel Saito's lips brushed against her neck.

"S-Saito-san..," she moaned and gripped Saito's shoulders.

"...Still calling me by that name?" Chizuru heard Saito's deep voice tickled her ear, and he turned his hopeful glance to her. Their noses were almost touching and Chizuru could feel his breath. She untied Saito's ponytail and let his violet locks fall to her face.

"...Hajime-san..."

For a second, Chizuru swore that she saw a grin forming on Saito's lips, which had never happened before. Her fear had lost all of a sudden and she pushed Saito from her body. She gave the confused man a wide smile and rolled his body over so his back was facing the bed and Chizuru was on top of his body now.

"What is this?" Saito chuckled upon seeing Chizuru's sudden change. "I thought you're afraid, Chizuru..."

Chizuru grinned, "Not anymore..," and she pulled Saito's body so they were sitting together on the bed. "If you could do it, then I should bring myself to do the same, right? Sai...I mean...Hajime-san..."

Everytime she spoke that name, pink blush settled on her face. Saito noticed that and patted the girl's head with a smile on his charming face. Gently, Chizuru pulled off Saito's haori and she was about to slip off his kimono when she suddenly stopped.

"H-Hajime-san...Is it alright for me to do this?" asked Chizuru nervously.

"Why not?" Saito smiled. "You have done this many times before, haven't you?"

"B-But...it was when you're wounded so I have no choice..," Chizuru felt Saito's fingers brushed her face, convinced her that it was okay. Chizuru became more relaxed, and she could tell that the tense atmosphere between them before had gone. She slipped off Saito's kimono and touched his bare chest. The scars that he got in the final battlefield had completely disappeared.

Chizuru untied the young male's sash and got rid of his wedding hakama pants, almost forcefully, now she was overtaken by lust. She gasped when she realized it and almost cried again when Saito, now fully naked already, calmed her down.

"Forgive me, Hajime-san..," Chizuru wanted to apologize more, but she couldn't do it, since Saito had sealed her lips by an affectionate kiss. But now, there was lust on it. Saito's tongue was wandering in her mouth before he pushed her to the bed.

Saito's muscular body was on top of his wife once again. Their bare skin touched and Chizuru wrapped the young man's body with her hands. The weather was cold outside, but by being together like this, they felt warm. The newly weds kept kissing and touching until Saito whispered weakly, "...Are you sure that you want to continue?"

Chizuru gave him a small nod and squeezed her eyes shut. Her tears were falling down and her fingernails scratching Saito's sweating back when he had entered her body. Her hips arched due to the sudden pain. Her husband kept telling her not to scared and he would do this gently. He also said that she could ask him to stop anytime if she felt hurt. But Chizuru couldn't hear him anymore, now she had been drawn into this ecstasy.

Never in her life, she ever thought that she could feel a great pleasure in pain. Their bodies slick in sweat and they lost in this euphoria. They had become one after a long and lonely journey. They were panting heavily until Saito slowly pulling himself from Chizuru and lying down next to her.

"I'm sorry...if that's hurting you..," said Saito with a low voice and he closed his eyes. His breath was still heavy. It was obvious that he was exhausted. Chizuru tilted her head to him and she could see his firm chest and sculpted abs were glistened in sweat, showing its perfect contour.

Chizuru was tired, too. But she circled her hand around Saito's tensed abdominal muscles and spoke quietly, "Don't worry, Hajime-san...There's nothing in this world could make me feel happier...Now we have become one, as body and soul..."

With that, she landed a good night kiss on Saito's lips and rested her head on his chest. Saito pulled her closer to his exposed body and they slept in each other's arms. They smiled when they realized that their first night wasn't as bad as they thought before. They felt really grateful that their unexpected yet dangerous encounter eight years ago had led them to this happy ending.

* * *

When the morning came, Chizuru was the one who woke up first. She giggled upon seeing her husband's sleeping face and got up from the bed. She covered her nude body with her usual clothes and tied her hair up. It was more comfortable for her, rather than wearing a wedding kimono for too long.

She prepared Saito's clothes and shook his body a bit, "Hajime-san...wake up...it's morning already."

But Saito grunted and he pulled the blanket up to his head, still with his eyes closed, "...Give me a few more minutes..."

Chizuru grinned and she put her hands on her hips, "Just wake up or I'll tell everyone that the famous samurai, Saito Hajime, is a lazy sleepyhead."

Saito groaned and he got up lazily. He rubbed his head when suddenly Chizuru threw his clothes and scarf to his face, "Change into that, and then we will have breakfast with the others...I have to go to kitchen anyway..."

"No," Saito spoke all of a sudden and he turned his deep blue eyes to Chizuru. "I want to have breakfast with you today, just two of us...Let's go find some good restaurant..."

Chizuru blushed while gazing at her beloved man, who had stood up while flexing his muscles. After he had changed, Chizuru offered to help him tie his hair up.

"You don't have to do this..," said Saito quietly while Chizuru tying his hair into his usual ponytail. But his wife gave him a smile, "That's alright...I'm already your wife, after all..."

They were ready to go and Chizuru slid the door open. She froze but smiled widely upon seeing the snowflakes, falling gracefully from the morning sky.

"Hajime-san! Look! It's snowing!" She pulled Saito's sleeve and they walked to the garden together.

"Yeah...It's pretty..," said Saito. He smiled and let the snowflakes fall on his palms. Winter was their season of memories, and that was why they chose to hold their wedding in the winter.

"...Um...Should we go now then?" asked Chizuru. "But we have to tell the others first..."

Saito closed his eyes and murmured, "There's no need to..," then he glared at the tree behind him, "Souji, I know you're there. Chizuru and I are going to have breakfast in town...So, could you tell the others about that? Don't forget to prepare your breakfast by yourself today...Chizuru isn't here to help you cook."

"Okay, Hajime-san!" They could hear Okita's answer, in an awkward high-pitched voice, as if he pretended to be a woman although it failed miserably. "Don't take it too long, Hajime-san!" Saito was about to unsheathe his katana but Chizuru held his hand and prevented him from doing so. She smiled upon seeing Saito's irritated expression. Together, they walked outside to enjoy their first morning as husband and wife...

* * *

A half year later, Chizuru was doing her laundry while waiting for her husband to come back from patrol. She wiped her sweat due to summer heat and prepared to carry the wooden bucket.

But before she could do that, a pair of strong hands had carried it for her. Saito seemed annoyed and spoke quietly, "How many times should I tell you? Don't force yourself to do something like this, you could call the others to help you if I'm not around...They have said that they would gladly help you..."

"Welcome back, Hajime-san..," Chizuru smiled but Saito continued his scolding, "Don't you dare make me worried..."

Chizuru poked Saito's hand, "What? Have our personalities reversed? Since when did you're the one who always scold me?"

Saito blushed, but he kept walking, "J-Just be a good girl then, stop making me worried...or else, I'll scold you although you don't like it..."

Chizuru glanced at her husband's back and let out a chuckle. She looked down at her pregnant belly and stroked it gently. Saito had changed from a cold man to an overprotective husband when Chizuru told him about her pregnancy. She could never forget Saito's shocked face that time, with his jaw almost dropping. Somehow she could tell that was Saito's way to express his happiness, although it seemed really weird.

She lost in these thoughts when suddenly Saito came back and pulled her wrist. He grumbled, "Why are you still standing there? Can't you see that the sun is already high? Hot weather is not good for you and..," Saito placed his palm on Chizuru's belly, his eyes softened, "...him..."

"...or 'her'?" Chizuru grinned.

"Well...either is fine with me..," Saito avoided his wife's eyes so she couldn't see the blush on his face, although Chizuru had known that he was blushing.

Saito prepared the bed for her when they had arrived in their room. Chizuru said quietly, "Hajime-san...It's still afternoon, I don't want to sleep now..." But she became silent when Saito turned his glare at her, "Just lie down then if you don't want to sleep..."

Chizuru wrapped Saito's body from behind and buried her face on his back, "You're really...I'm not a little girl anymore..."

"Yeah, you're not, but you're my wife," Saito held his stubborn wife in a bridal style and laid her gently on the futon. "Rest well, I will keep you company here...I'll wake you up when it's already dinner time and also bring the food here later."

Chizuru couldn't say anything more and she nodded obediently. Somehow she could feel Saito's feeling when she used to scold him in the past. She chuckled when she thought of this moment as her karma, but in a good way. She was also wondering what kind of father Saito would be.

Her husband's fingers stroked her hair, and slowly drifted her to sleep. Now, she felt that she was the luckiest and happiest woman in the world. With a handsome and caring husband, with cheerful and great friends, with her and the only man she ever loved's child on the way...

* * *

_...Thank you, Shinsengumi...Thank you, Hajime-san...for finding and loving me in this miraculous world...My dreams have finally come true..._

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**And thank you my reviewers and my readers, for sticking with me until the end! **

**Whoaaa now this story has ended, I want to cry T_T BIG THANK YOU for your supports! I can't say anything more to express my gratitude T_T**

**Haha but I hope you feel glad with the bonus scenes in this chapter :P Sorry if there's something that less pleasing in these 22 chapters. Please bear with me since this is only my second and longest fanfiction lol XD (the first one only had 2 chapters and I had deleted it because it was a really terrible story =.=)**

**I'll make a comeback with new story although I still don't know when haha XD I hope I can get a new and fresh idea soon~ **

**Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**And now, how about giving me one last REVIEW? XD**

* * *

**The Frozen Sword (Aug 15-Sept 21, 2012)~ Ugh yeah, can't you believe that I've made a miracle by finishing these 22 chapters in just one month? =.= I posted a new chapter almost everyday kyaaa**

**With love~ lunar9ueen**


End file.
